A Very Klaine Love Story
by Dani Criss
Summary: Secuela de "Algo más que mi amigo". Blaine y Kurt por fin están juntos y ahora viven en Nueva York. ¿Seguirán estando bien ahora que viven juntos? Os recomiendo que leáis el fic "Algo más que mi amigo" para poder entenderlo mejor.
1. Primeros días en la universidad

Notas de autor

Como dije la semana pasada este fic es la secuela del fic "Algo más que mi amigo". Al igual que en el anterior fic mi idea en un principio es la de actualizar los lunes y los jueves.

* * *

POV Blaine

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Rachel, Finn, Kurt y yo nos graduamos y nos fuimos a Nueva York. Después de estar unos días finalmente Kurt y yo encontramos un apartamento en Bunshick. El sitio era perfecto porque estaba cerca de Nyada y de la escuela de diseño. Además el apartamento era bastante grande y el aquiler estaba muy bien de precio. Luego Kurt y yo empezamos a decorar el apartamento a nuestro antojo aunque casi siempre escogíamos las cosas que Kurt quería pero realmente me daba igual porque lo único que quiero es vivir con Kurt y que él sea feliz. Por su parte Rachel y Finn alquilaron el apartamento de enfrente así que en ese sentido todo era perfecto.

Hoy empezaban las clases y aunque Rachel y yo vamos a Nyada sólo tenemos en común 2 asignaturas de 8. Mi primera clase era Danza 101, una de las clases que no compartíamos Rachel y yo. Según el manual del estudiante la profesora de Danza 101 era Cassandra July. Cassandra empezó la clase con lo típico que dicen los profesores, que si sólo 5 vamos a llegar tener éxito, etc. El caso es que nos estuvo enseñando unos pasos de foxtrot. Yo no tenía ni idea de ese tipo de baile e intenté hacerlo como pude. Cassandra se dio cuenta de que era novato y que no sabía bailar muy bien el foxtrot y enseguida empezó a meterse conmigo.

- Mira guapo, puede que en Iowa fueras un estrella pero aquí en Nueva York eres una basura.

- Soy de Lima, Ohio.

- ¿Ohio? Peor me lo pones. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a no ser que me quieras ayudar a pagar el alquiler del piso.

- Con todos mis respetos señorita July pero es mi 1º día. Ya tendré tiempo para mejorar.

- Sí, claro. Eso dicen todos los fracasados. Mira chaval ... no veo que dures aquí más de una semana.

Tras eso continué haciendo los pasos. Se notaba que no tenía el nivel de los otros pero al menos lo intentaba.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que al principio cuando me mudé a Nueva York con Blaine pensé que a lo mejor nos iba a costar un poco acostumbrarnos a convivir juntos pero Blaine lo hace todo muy fácil para mi. Hoy era mi primer día en clase. Estaba bastante nervioso por ser el primer día. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de terminar las clases para volver a ver Blaine. La primera clase que tuve fue un poco rollo porque era historia sobre el diseño y aunque me gusta el diseño preferiría estar creando mi propia ropa. Realmente no conseguí hacer nuevos amigos en clase pero al menos lo estaba pasando bien en clase y lo más importante es que sé que cuando vuelva a casa me va estar esperando Blaine aunque hoy Rachel nos ha dicho a Blaine y a mi que le gustaría que todos los lunes comiéramos los 4 juntos.

POV Blaine

Al fin terminó la clase de Cassandra y cuando lo hizo me fui a la ducha. Estaba algo cansado. Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí y de repente un chico se me acercó a mi y empezó a hablarme.

- No te lo tomes a mal lo que te ha dicho Casssandra. Normalmente actúa así con los nuevos.

- ¿No eres nuevo?

- Sí, sí que lo soy pero mi amigo es de 2º año y ya sufrió los ataques de la señorita July.

- Al menos ya sé que ella es así.

- Soy Sebastian.

- Yo … soy Blaine.

- Mucho gusto, Blaine.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Blaine, no he podido evitar cuando has dicho que eres de Ohio. Yo también lo soy. Estuve estudiando mi último año en la Academia Dalton.

- ¿En serio? Yo estudié mi penúltimo año allí. Luego me fui al McKinley.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Tú estuviste en New Directions?

- Sí.

- No me extraña que entraras aquí.

- Pues … recibí la carta de admisión 3 días antes de la graduación.

- Bueno yo la recibí 4 días antes.

- Oye Sebastian, entonces ¿Danza 101 es díficil?

- Antes era más fácil. Ahora con Cassandra se ha vuelto un poco más difícil. Te recomiendo que le hagas mucho la pelota. Mi amigo ha oído rumores de que había veces que parecía borracha en clase.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que oyes. Por eso procura no hacerle caso a los insultos que te haga.

- Está bien, lo haré. Mira Sebastian me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero mi novio me está esperando para comer. He quedado con él y con 2 amigos.

- Uhmmm ¿tu novio es el chico con el que cantaste "Paradise by the dashboard"?

- Sí.

- Me encantó vuestra actuación. Fue mi valiente por vuestra parte cantar los 2 juntos.

- Lo sé ... bueno me voy Sebastian ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces me fui directo a casa. Allí estaba esperándome Kurt.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hola Blaine!

- ¿Qué tal el día Kurt?

- Bueno ... no he hecho amigos pero ha estado bien. Te he echado de menos ...

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, es normal. Hemos estado viviendo 3 meses sin hacer nada y todo el rato juntos.

- Supongo que será eso. ¿Y tú, mi amor? ¿qué tal las clases?

En esos momentos empecé a recordar los mal que me había ido en clase de Casssandra pero en esos momentos decidí mentirle a Kurt para no preocuparle.

- Todo bien, Kurt ... además he conocido a un chico que es fan nuestro.

- ¿Fan nuestro?

- Sí, al parecer Sebastian nos vio cantando "Paradise by the dashboard" y le encantó.

- Ya ... ¿un chico dices?

- Sí ¿por? ... ¿estás celoso Kurt?

- ¿Yo? Que va ...

- Kurt, mi vida, te juro que entre Sebastian y yo no hay ni lo va a ver porque te quiero, el no me gusta y aparte no sé si es gay aunque lo parecía pero en cualquier modo no ha intentado ligar conmigo.

- Blaine, mi vida. Hace 1 año intenté ligar contigo y no te diste cuenta de que me gustabas hasta casi primavera. Con eso lo digo todo.

- No sé Kurt. Sebastian parecía sincero y no escondía nada. Además tú lo disimulabas muy bien conmigo.

- Bueno, puede que sí pero de todas formas no me fío.

- Kurt, Sebastan sabe que eres mi novio.

- Me da igual.

Entonces entraron Rachel y Finn.

- Chicos ¿qué pasa? - dijo Rachel.

- ¿Primeros problemas de convivencia? - dijo Finn.

- No es eso. Hoy he conocido a un chico y Kurt tiene celos porque es gay y yo le estoy diciendo que no estoy interesado en él.

- Bueno, Blaine. Reconoce que es muy raro que te diga que es fan nuestro.

- Cariño, Carmen me dijo que era bueno ¿también tienes celos de ella?

- No compares Blaine.

- Muy bien Kurt. Voy a investigar más cosas sobre él e intentaré fijarme si siente algo por mí.

- ¡Chicos parad! Kurt, Blaine no ha hecho nada sospechoso para que creas que hay algo entre ese tal Sebastian y él - dijo Rachel.

- Lo siento.

- Bien, vamos a empezar a comer.

Y entonces seguimos comiendo. Al principio de la comida el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Entonces yo le cogí la mano a Kurt para hacerle ver que él es al único que quiero y enseguida Kurt me miró con unos ojos como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas y yo por supuesto las acepté. La verdad es que mi relación con Kurt ha evolucionado mucho hasta tal punto que no hace falta que nos digamos las cosas para saberlas y eso me encanta. Por suerte para mi Kurt no había notado que estaba algo de bajón por la clase que había tenido con Cassandra.

Al día siguiente tuve de nuevo clase con Cassandra. Continuábamos con los pasos de foxtrot. Al principio parecía que me salían bien pero por desgracia me resbalé y me caí y entonces se me acercó Cassandra. Yo quería demostrarle que no necesitaba su ayuda y le dije:

- No hace falta que me ayudes.

- ¡Claro que no culogordo! Ya sé que va ser un perdedor y por supuesto que no te voy a ayudar porque prefiero que te vayas porque no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Entonces me acerqué a ella dispuesto a contestarle y me dí cuenta de que estaba borracha y ni corto ni perezoso se lo dije pese a que Sebastian me dijo que no lo hiciera.

- Muy bien. Como ya te he dicho no hacía falta que cogieras. De todas formas en tu estado no podrías cogerme.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, que estás tan borracha que no puedes cogerme.

- ¡Vete de mi clase y no vuelvas!

- Tranquila que contigo de todas formas no aprendo nada.

Entonces cogí mis cosas y me fui al aseo y empecé a llorar. Jamás me habían tratado de esa forma y todo porque estoy intentando a hacer unos pasos y no me salen.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de comer y me fui a casa. De nuevo Kurt estaba esperándome en casa. Nada más abrir la puerta me fui corriendo hacia él y le abrace y empecé a llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

- Te he mentido Kurt. En Danza 101 me va fatal. Mi profesora se está metiendo conmigo diciéndome que soy un fracasado y esta mañana me ha dicho culogordo y yo no tengo el culo tan gordo.

- Mi amor ... ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- Pues ... te había ido tan bien en clase que no quise decirte cómo me había ido a mi.

- Bueno cariño, para empezar no puedes dejar que los insultos de ella te afecten tanto. Seguramente lo hace para motivarte aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ese método de enseñanza y en cuanto a lo del culo mi amor tienes el culo más sexy del mundo así que sabes que está mintiendo.

- Pues ... es demasiado tarde. Cassandra July ya me ha echado de clase. Le he dicho que estaba borracha, lo cual es cierto y me ha echado.

- ¿Dices que tu profesora es Cassandra July?

- Sí ¿la conoces?

- Cassandra es una vergüenza para Broadway. Lo tenía todo para triunfar y cuando obtuvo su primer papel importante la cagó tanto que ya nunca ha obtenido ningún papel importante.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

Entonces Rachel y Finn entraron.

- ¡Hola chicos! -dijeron Rachel y Finn.

- Creía que lo de las comidas eran sólo los lunes.

- Yo ... sólo veníamos porque hemos venido porque nos hemos enterado que Cassandra te ha echado de clase. - dijo Rachel.

- Pues sí me ha echado.

- Cariño, tienes que desmostrarle a Cassandra que sus insultos solo van a conseguir sacar tu mejor versión de ti mismo y no tienes que venirte abajo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque estoy seguro de que vas a ser una estrella pronto.

- La próxima superestrella aunque por supuesto yo también lo seré - dijo Rachel.

- Por eso vamos a cantarte esta canción. Quédate con lo que te decimos porque es totalmente cierto lo que vamos a cantar.

Y entonces Rachel, Kurt y Finn empezaron a cantarme"Next Best Superstar" de Melanie C

**Rachel:**

Sign a name, sign away every hour, every day  
You're living your dream

**Kurt:**

Play the game; take the blame for the power and the fame  
You're living your dream

**Finn:**

Sell your life; sell your soul telling everyone you know  
You're living your dream

**Rachel, Kurt y Finn:**

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
You're the next best superstar

**Rachel:**

Make a joke; do the show, where does all the money go?  
You're living your dream

**Kurt:**

Crack a smile in denial; throw your morals on the fire  
You're living your dream

**Finn:**

Sell your life; sell your soul telling everyone you know  
You're living your dream

**Rachel, Kurt y Finn:**

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
You're the next best superstar

**Rachel:**

Now you're broken

**Kurt:**

And how they brought you down

**Finn:**

So now you're crawling out

**Rachel, Kurt y Finn:**

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar

And you know that you're good  
Cause they told you you could be  
The next best superstar  
And you know you can sing  
And you'll do anything to be  
The next best superstar  
The next best superstar  
The next best superstar

Al día siguiente fui con algo de miedo a clase de Cassandra. ¿Pensará echarme otra vez? En cualquier caso iba a intentar controlarme y no meterme con ella. Entonces entré en su clase y nada entrar ella me dijo.

- ¡Vaya! Pero quien tenemos aquí, si es culogordo. ¿Dispuesto a fracasar otra vez?

No sé cómo pero el caso es que me controlé aunque si que le contesté sin meterme con ella.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tus insultos no me afectan. Ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir aprender los pasos de foxtrot.

- ¡Vaya! El culogordo tiene agallas.

- Me llamo Blaine Anderson y tengo talento ¿sabes por qué? Porque Carmen me escogió para entrar aquí y como veo que lo que te digo no lo entiendes mejor te lo digo cantando. Sebastian dale.

Entonces Sebastian puso un cd y puso la canción de Fighter de Christina Aguilera.

**Blaine:**  
Huh, after all that you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well, I thought I knew you  
Thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff  
Time is up 'cause I've had enough

You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joyride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah oh

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going 'round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of the torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I (I am a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough!

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder (Oh!)  
It makes me that much wiser (Oh yeah, oh yeah)  
So thanks for making me a fighter (Fighter)  
Made me learn a little bit faster (Oh, whoa)  
Made my skin a little bit thicker (Hey, yeah)  
Makes me that much smarter (Oh)  
So thanks for making me a fighter (Fighter)

You thought I would forget  
(But I remember 'cause I remember)  
(I remember)  
You thought I would forget, whoa whoa  
(I remember) Oh, whoa  
('Cause I remember)  
Yeah, I remember

Makes me that much stronger (Oh, oh, oh)  
Makes me work a little bit harder (Hey, yeah)  
It makes me that much wiser (Wiser)  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Mientras estuve cantando la canción ella se quedó pensativa. ¿Tal vez había visto que tengo talento? No lo sé pero en cualquier caso la clase continuó y estuvo toda la clase sin meterse conmigo.

Pasaron las horas y por fin llegó la hora de comer. Por suerte esta vez ni Rachel ni Finn nos acompañaron. Sólo estábamos Kurt y yo.

- Cariño.

- Dime Blaine.

- Creo que he hecho que Cassandra me tenga respeto.

- ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! ¿Qué has hecho?

- Le he dicho que sus insultos no me afectaban y como no me hacía caso le he cantado Fighter de Christina Aguilera y me ha hecho caso.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Blaine.

- Te quiero tanto Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine ... ¿y si nos saltamos la comida y vamos al postre? Tengo muchas ganas de tocar ese culito tan sexy que tienes ...

- Kurt ...

Entonces dejamos la comida y nos fuimos al dormitorio y acabamos haciéndolo. La verdad es que aunque me ha costado un poco creo que me he integrado en Nyada y lo más importante es que tengo a Kurt que siempre me apoya y me da buenos consejos. Y así fue como Kurt y yo pasamos los primeros días en la universidad.


	2. La banda

POV Kurt

Han pasado unas semanas y todo continúa igual. Pero lo que sí que me he dado cuenta es que hecho de menos el Glee Club así que se lo comenté a Blaine.

- Cariño.

- Dime.

- Sé que suena un poco estúpido pero ¿no echas de menos el Glee Club?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que yo realmente lo hecho mucho de menos. Casi todas las semanas siempre cantábamos algo y me lo pasaba realmente bien. Tú al menos tienes Nyada y puedes cantar pero yo no puedo y lo echo de menos.

- Entiendo cariño. Uhmm ¿por qué no nos vamos al karaoke y cantamos un dúo? o si quieres puedes cantar un solo, lo que tu quieras.

- Cariño, pero no es lo mismo. Allí cantaría contigo o solo, no sería como el Glee Club.

- Ya ... pero es que no va a ser como el Glee Club. Yo ... en Nyada no hacemos lo mismo que el Glee Club.

- ¿No?

- No. Este año lo único que hago es bailar mucho y luego hacemos ejercicios de expresión corporal y cada semana tengo que ensayar una canción. Casi parece que estoy en The Voice salvo por el tema de que no me expulsan. Mira cariño, creo que tengo una idea. A ver si te gusta.

- A ver. Dime.

- ¿Por qué no creas tu propia banda de versiones de canciones ya creadas? Así podrías cantar las canciones que quisieras y es casi parecido a lo del Glee Club salvo que tu serías quién propondría las canciones.

- Suena demasiado bien pero ...

- No hay peros que valga cariño.

- No he hecho amigos aquí.

- Eso es lo de menos mi amor. Estoy más que seguro de que si se lo decimos a Rachel y a Finn entran y bueno por supuesto yo también entro si quieres. Si nos unimos sería como el Glee Club en versión reducido.

- Tienes razón pero no estaría de más que al menos entrara otra persona porque los grupos famosos tienen 5 cantantes.

- Por mi vale.

- Pues ... ¿puedes poner carteles para las audiciones en Nyada?

- Claro que sí.

Entonces entraron Rachel y Finn.

- ¡Hola chicos! - dijeron Rachel y Finn.

- ¡Hey chicos! Precisamente estábamos hablando de vosotros.

- ¿Y eso Kurt? - dijo Rachel.

- Pues ... resulta que como echo de menos el Glee Club he decidido crear mi propia banda y había pensado en que vosotros podrías formar parte de ella.

- Por mi vale. - dijo Finn.

- No sé, Kurt. Estoy muy liada en Nyada.

- Blaine lo va a hacer y también está en Nyada.

- Está bien pero exijo tener solos.

- Vale pero ten en cuenta que vamos a cantar todos, quiero decir los demás también tendremos solos.

- Vale.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente fui a clase y empecé a colgar carteles para promocionar la banda que Kurt había creado. Sin embargo yo ya le dije a Kurt que sin haber puesto el nombre muy poca gente iba a venir pero él se emperró en dejar los carteles sin el nombre de la banda. Entonces Sebastian se acercó y empezó a hablarme mientras iba a clase.

- Oye ¿Es que estás en una banda?

- Sí, bueno ... mi novio la ha creado y he decidido unirme ... ¿es que quieres unirte? Las audiciones son el próximo miércoles.

- No ... gracias. Yo ... no quiero estar en una banda. Al final siempre acaban disolviéndose.

- Como quieras.

Entonces se acercó Cassandra.

- El suricato tiene razón culogordo. Las bandas al final siempre se disuelven así que dile a tu novio que se olvide de la banda.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos insultas?

- Mira, no te lo tomes como algo personal culogordo. Sois demasiados en clase y para mi es imposible acordarme de todos los nombres así que os pongo a todos motes.

Y después de eso continuamos con la clase.

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el miércoles y Kurt, Rachel, Finn y yo nos fuimos al lugar donde eran las audiciones para entrar en la banda de Kurt. Parecía que nadie iba a entrar a hacer la audición y justo cuando íbamos a entrar apareció un chico.

- Siento el retraso. Me llamo Starschild y voy a cantar Marry the night de Lady Gaga.

Entonces estuvo cantándola y francamente lo hizo bastante bien. Recuerdo que Rachel, Finn y yo nos quedamos impresionados. No así Kurt, quien tras terminar de cantar le dijo que la llamaría. Cuando se fue Starschild todos nos encaramos a Kurt.

- Cariño, verdad que le has dicho eso para que no se lo crea ¿no?

- No, Blaine. No quiero que entre en la banda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Rachel, pues ... para empezar Starschild ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

- Ese es su mote Kurt. No tiene que afectarte - dijo Finn.

- Ya, pero ... ¿habéis visto la forma de vestir que tiene? Va provocando y lo último que necesitamos es eso.

- Cariño, sabes que te quiero pero cuando te conocí ibas con ropa muy parecida a esa.

- Tienes razón pero por eso mismo dejé de ponerme ese tipo de ropa.

- Mira Kurt, tienes razón pero eso lo puedes hablar con él - dijo Rachel.

- Además, mi amor si quieres que en la banda seamos 5 le necesitamos.

- Lo siento pero mi decisión es definitiva.

- Como quieras Kurt, Finn y yo nos vamos. Ya nos dices al final que vas a hacer con la banda.

Y entonces Rachel y Finn se fueron y empecé a hablarle a Kurt.

- Mi amor ¿de verdad vas a dejar que no entre en la banda? Reconoce que es muy bueno.

- Si, pero ya te he dicho que no.

- Vale, pero reconóceme también que no ha venido gente para la audición y eso que puse 30 carteles en Nyada.

- Seguro que la gente las habrá tirado.

- No, siguen intactos.

- ¿Crees que ha sido por no poner el nombre?

- Tal vez, Kurt pero eso no importa. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa y no vuelvo a insistirte más pero Rachel, Finn y yo queremos que Starschild entre en la banda y si no cedes al final Rachel y Finn se van a cansar y se van a querer ir.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista Blaine pero comprende que yo soy el que he creado la banda y si cedo en esto Rachel va exigir todos los solos.

- Bueno, si dejas a Starschild que entre en la banda seguramente votará lo que tu quieras porque ya sabes que siempre vas a tener mi apoyo.

- Siempre menos ahora.

- Bueno pero ahora es porque queremos formar la banda. Te prometo que siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

- Bueno ... oh, oh.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que le he dicho que le llamaría pero ahora que lo pienso no tengo su teléfono.

- Genial. Ahora a ver cómo le localizamos.

- Tranquilo, le buscaré como sea.

Y ese día Kurt estuvo buscando a Starschild pero no hubo suerte.

Al día siguiente fui a clase como de costumbre y también como de costumbre Cassandra siguió metiéndose conmigo pero esta vez no le contesté. Me estuve esperando a que terminara la clase para hablar con ella a solas.

- Señorita July, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¿Qué quieres culogordo?

- Entiendo que quieras ponernos motes al principio pero ¿por qué nos insultas tanto?

- Ay culogordo, mira ese insulto no es para tanto. La gente puede ser muy cruel ¿lo sabes?

- Lo sé. Mira señorita July entiendo que pueda estar enfadada por su experiencia en Broadway pero no debe pagarla con nosotros.

- ¡Acabas de abrir el cajón de mierda culogordo! pero no es por eso. Como te he dicho no la pago con vosotros por eso. Simplemente lo hago para motivaros y enseñaros que en Broadway pueden ser más crueles que yo y si no eres capaz de aguantar que te llamen culogordo o lo que sea es que no estas hecho para Broadway.

- Osea que le gustó mi actuación del otro día y por eso me sigue insultando ¿no?

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Me has preguntado que por qué insulto y ya te he contestado. En cuanto a si me gustó tu actuación paso de decírtelo.

- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Después de la conversación que tuve con Cassandra me fui al Spotlight Dinner para seguir buscando a Starschild ya que Kurt no lo había visto. Para sorpresa mía me encontré a Sebastian trabajando allí.

- Hey ¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías dicho que trabajabas aquí.

- Es que ... acabo de empezar.

- Ya veo ...

- ¿Qué tal la charla con Cassy?

- Creo que buena aunque parece que esa mujer está obsesionada con mi culo.

- Jejejeje.

- Por cierto ¿Has visto a un tipo llamado Starschild?

- ¿Stars qué?

- Starschild.

- No. ¿Quién es?

- Es el futuro miembro de la banda de Kurt.

- Ya veo ... mira Blaine el otro día no fui sincero contigo. No me uní a la banda porque necesito este trabajo. Mi novio acaba de dejarme y tengo que pagar el alquiler yo solo hasta que encuentre compañero de piso.

- No pasa nada Sebastian. No estoy enfadado contigo.

- Vale. Pero volviendo al tema de Cassy ¿por qué crees que ha ido todo bien?

- Porque por lo visto sólo insulta a los que piensa que tienen talento o al menos eso me ha dado entender.

- Entonces ¿ella cree que tengo talento?

- Supongo que sí pero ya sabes que tienes talento. Es decir, en clase te he visto como cantas y cantas muy bien.

- Gracias aunque tu pareces mejor que yo a pesar de tu culo gordo jejejeje es broma.

- No tiene gracia. No sé si voy a poder estar soportando todo el año que me llame así. Al final voy a coger manía de que lo tengo.

- Blaine, no le hagas caso. Tu estás bien, bueno más que bien ... es decir no me gustas como novio pero estás bien.

- Jejeej vale.

Entonces recibí un mensaje de Kurt diciéndome que había localizado a Starschild y que iba a hablar con él.

POV Kurt

Después de haber estado buscando a Starschild por fin pude encontrarlo en una cafetería pero lo más raro es que no iba con la misma ropa tan llamativa.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira Starschild yo ... no estoy muy de acuerdo con que entres a la banda pero mi novio y mis amigos si por lo que entras en la banda.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí pero hay 2 normas por lo pronto.

- Dime.

- La 1º es que yo soy el líder de la banda, lo cual no implica que vaya a tener todos los solos. La 2º es que tienes que ir vestido normal, es decir, sin ropa tan llamativa.

- Me parece razonable.

- Muy bien, pues esta tarde tenemos la 1º reunión, prepárate esta canción ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Claro.

- Muy bien.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Gracias por darme esa oportunidad.

- Dásela a mi novio y a mis amigos.

- Ok. Como quieras. Por cierto en realidad me llamo Elliot. Starschild sólo es mi apodo.

- Muy bien Elliot. Nos vemos en el ensayo. La dirección está puesta en la partitura.

Y entonces me fui de la cafetería derecho a mi casa. Allí me estaba esperando Blaine.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal con Starschild?

- Se llama Elliot y ... creo que bien. Va a venir al ensayo de esta tarde. Toma, aquí tienes la canción para esta tarde. La he escogido para que te liberes un poco de ese estrés que te provoca Cassandra.

- Me encanta mi amor. Gracias.

- De nada, ya me lo agradecerás luego en la cama ...

- ¡Kurt!

- Bueno, ¿qué tal el día?

- Parece que se confirma que Cassandra creo que piensa que tengo talento aunque me sigue llamando culogordo.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso?

- Sí, pero según ella eso es bueno porque solo insulta a los que piensa que tiene talento y además lo hace porque según ella en Broadway pueden ser más crueles.

- Si insiste ella con eso ...

- Por cierto he hablado con Sebastian y ha roto con su novio y antes de que digas nada no es porque le guste. De hecho no le gusto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque me lo ha dicho.

- Aún así no termino de fiarme de él.

- Como quieras mi amor pero yo voy a seguir siendo su amigo. Es él único que hecho desde que he llegado aquí y si no me demuestra lo contrario ...

- Está bien, voy a dejar de ponerme celoso.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Entonces nos besamos y luego nos pusimos a comer. Después estuvimos ensayando los 2 hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del ensayo y Rachel, Finn y Elliot se acercaron a casa y empezamos con la reunión.

- Bien chicos lo 1º que vamos a hacer es elegir el nombre. Yo he estado pensando y podemos llamarnos The Fifth Direction.

- No está mal Kurt pero no sé, llamarnos la quinta dirección no lo veo la verdad.

- ¿Y qué propones Rachel? - le pregunté.

- Pues ... podríamos coger algo como ...Pamela Lansbury, un grupo con la cruda sexualidad de Pamela Anderson y la tranquila dignidad de Angela Lansbury.

- Bien, entonces ¿alguien más propone un nombre más? Vale, pues vamos a elegir el nombre.

- Chicos, si no os importa tengo algo de prisa. ¿Por qué no escogemos el nombre en la próxima reunión? - preguntó Elliot.

- Tienes razón. Vamos a pensar que nombre es mejor Pamela Lansbury o The Fifht Direction y en la próxima reunión lo decidiremos. Ahora vamos a cantar Roar de Katy Parry.

Y entonces empezamos a cantarla.

**Finn:**

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

**Kurt:**  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice

**Blaine:**  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

**Blaine con la banda de Kurt:**  
You held me down, but I got up (**Banda de Kurt:** Hey)  
Already brushing off the dust

**Rachel con Elliot y Banda de Kurt:**  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake your ground

**Blaine con Kurt y Banda de Kurt:**  
You held me down, but I got up (**Banda de Kurt:** Hey)  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

**Finn con Banda de Kurt:**  
I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar!

**Rachel (con Kurt y Banda de Kurt):**  
(Louder, louder than a lion)  
('Cause I am a champion)  
And you're gonna (hear me roar!)

**Banda de Kurt:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
(You're gonna hear me roar!)

**Rachel (y Kurt):**  
Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
(I went from zero to my own hero)

**Elliott con Banda de Kurt (Rachel):**  
You held me down, (Oh) but I got up (Oh)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake your ground

**Blaine (y Elliott) con Kurt y Banda de Kurt:**  
You held me (down), but I got up (**Elliott:** Got up!)  
Get ready 'cause (I've had enough!)  
I see it all, I see it now

**Rachel (y Elliott) con Banda de Kurt:**  
(I got the eye of the tiger!)  
The fighter (**Elliott:** Ooo, yeah!)  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion (**Elliott:** Oh!)  
And you're gonna hear me (roar!)

**Elliott con Kurt y Banda de Kurt:**  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion (**Rachel:** Yeah!)

**Elliott y Finn con Banda de Kurt:**  
And you're gonna (**con Kurt:** hear me roar!)

**Rachel con Banda de Kurt:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Elliott:** Oh, yeah!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Elliott y Finn con Banda de Kurt:**  
You're gonna hear me roar!

**Rachel con Banda de Kurt (Elliott):**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You'll hear me roar!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Banda de Kurt:**  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

**Rachel:**

I got the eye of the

**Rachel y Blaine (y Kurt) con Banda de Kurt:**  
(Tiger), The fighter  
(Dancing through the fire)  
'Cause I am a (champion)  
And you're gonna hear me roar!

**Finn:**  
Oh louder!

**Blaine y Kurt con Banda de Kurt:**  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion

**Blaine, Kurt y Elliot con Banda de Kurts:**  
And you're gonna (**Rachel y Finn:** hear me roar!)

**Rachel, Blaine y Kurt con Banda de Kurt:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Finn:** Yeah!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Elliot:** Yeah, yeah!)

**Finn y Elliot con Banda de Kurt:**  
You're gonna (**con Blaine y Kurt:** hear me roar!)

**Banda de Kurt:**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** Whoa oh oh!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Finn:** You'll hear me roar!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** Oh, yeah!)

**Banda de Kurt:**  
You're gonna (**y Finn:** hear me roar!)

- ¡Ha estado increible! - solté

- Sí, realmente hemos estado bien - dijo Blaine.

- Chicos, ¡me ha encantado! Me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos en la próxima reunión? preguntó Elliot.

- Creo que esta banda va a arrasar Kurt. Finn y yo también nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Adios! - dijimos Blaine y yo.

Y entonces se fueron los 3.

- Bueno ... entonces ¿te ha gustado cariño?

- Me ha encantado. Coincido con lo que ha dicho Rachel.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que lo habíamos hecho realmente bien. Iba a ponerme a repasar las tareas que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente cuando de repente Sebastian me envió un mensaje con una de mis mejores noticias que podía darme. ¡Unos dírectores iban a hacer un musical de Harry Potter y las audiciones son en una semana! Entonces Kurt me vio muy contento y enseguida me preguntó:

- Cariño ¿Tanto te ha gustado el ensayo?

- No es eso mi amor, que por otra parte ya te he dicho que me ha gustado. Es que ... ¡van a hacer un musical de Harry Potter! He estado soñando durante toda mi vida en hacer un musical de Harry Potter y ahora por fin lo van a hacer. ¡Las audiciones son la semana que viene!

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Seguro que te cogen.

- Espero que sí porque bueno tú ya lo sabes lo fan que soy de Harry Potter.

- Por desgracia lo sé. Hemos visto demasiadas veces las películas de Harry Potter.

- ¿Te molesta que las veamos tanto?

- No, mi amor. Es decir yo sé que no te gusta America´s Next Top Model pero lo ves conmigo y yo ... no es que no me gusten las pelis de Harry Potter pero tampoco me gusta y está bien.

- Cariño, pero si no te apetece puedes decírmelo ¿lo sabes,no?

- Lo sé. Por cierto si quieres podemos ensayar en casa para las audiciones. Quiero asegurarme de que lo vas a bordar cuando la hagas.

- Gracias, cariño.

Y después de eso nos pusimos a cenar y luego empezamos a buscar la canción adecuada para el musical de Harry Potter. Realmente no me lo podía estar creyendo. Tengo que conseguir el papel de Harry como sea.

* * *

Nota de autor

He pensado que para que interactuéis un poco con el fic seáis vosotros los que escojáis el nombre de la banda. Tenéis que elegir o Pamela Lansbury o The Fith Direction. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el nombre.


	3. La audición

POV Kurt

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Blaine me dijo que iban a hacer las audiciones para el musical de Harry Potter. Desde entonces Blaine se ha estado concentrando sólo en el musical lo cual me dejaba bastante tiempo libre a mi. Normalmente me mosquearía un poco pero lo cierto es que no me molesta porque este tiempo libre que he tenido me ha servido para ponerme a pensar en mis cosas, mejor dicho me ha hecho preguntarme por qué Elliot quiso formar parte de mi banda, la cual no hemos puesto nombre todavía así que decidí seguirle. Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada pero tiene que ocultar algo porque no es normal que quiera formar parte de la banda así como así.

POV Blaine.

Se está acercando el día de la audición y cada día que pasa estoy más nervioso. Por si fuera poco he estado algo distraído en la clase de Cassandra con lo cual ha servido para que me insulte más todavía por eso le he pedido ayuda a Sebastian para que me ayude con un número. Entré a la clase y antes de que Cassandra empezara a dar su clase me puse a cantar "You should be dancing" mientras Sebastian me hacía los coros y el resto de la clase se ponía a bailar.

**Blaine:**  
My baby moves at midnight  
Goes right on till the dawn  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm

**Sebastian:**  
What you doin' on your back? Aaah

**Blaine y Sebastian:**  
What you doin' on your back? Aaah

**Sebastian (Blaine):**  
You should be dancing, (yeah)  
Dancing, (yeah)

**Blaine (Sebastian):**  
She's juicy and she's trouble  
She gets it to me good.  
My woman gives me power.  
Goes right down to my blood  
What you doin' on your back? (What you doin'on your back? What you doin'on your back?)  
Aaah (Aaah)  
What you doin' on your back?  
What you doin' on your back? (What you doin'on your back? What you doin'on your back?)  
Aaah (Aaah)

**Sebastian (Blaine):**  
You should be dancing, (yeah)  
dancing, (yeah)

What you doin' on your back? (What you doin'on your back?) (What you doin'on your back?)  
Aaah (Aaah)  
What you doin' on your back? (What you doin'on your back?) (What you doin'on your back?)  
Aaah (Aaah)

Dancing, (yeah)  
Dancing, (yeah)  
You should be dancing, (yeah)  
You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Blaine:**  
Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Sebastian (Blaine):**  
You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Blaine:**  
Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Sebastian(Blaine):**  
You should be dancing, (yeah)

**Blaine:**  
Aaaaaaaaaaah

**Sebastian (Blaine):**  
You should be dancing, (yeah)

Terminé de cantarla y nada más hacerlo Cassandra empezó a hablar.

- Vaya culogordo. Gracias por hacerme perder casi 4 minutos de mi clase.

- Yo ... solo quería demostrarte que estoy aprendiendo.

- Sí, sabes hacer una coreografía, eso está claro pero aún te queda mucho por aprender.

Entonces iba a soltarle lo de que me iba a presentar al musical de Harry Potter y Sebastian, que se ve que vio mis intenciones me paró. Después continuamos con la clase. Cuando terminó la clase nos fuimos al Spotlight Dinner a hablar sobre mi audición.

- Entonces ¿tienes claro lo que vas a cantar Blaine?

- Sí, creo que es la mejor opción sin duda alguna. Sé que algo arriesgado porque no tiene nada que ver pero es la mejor canción que canto.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien y no te preocupes por lo que te ha dicho Cassandra, lo hemos clavado, mejor dicho lo has clavado.

Entonces de repente veo que se acerca Kurt a la mesa donde estábamos Sebastian y yo.

- Cariño ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esto ... estaba buscando a Stars ... bueno a Elliot ¿y vosotros?

- Estábamos hablando de la audición de Blaine de mañana.

- Cariño, sé que he estado algo liado con el tema de la audición pero es que este es mi sueño. Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

- No pasa nada aunque puedes hablar conmigo también de esto ¿sabes?

- Blaine, será mejor que me vaya y os deje a solas.

- No , Sebastian, no te vayas.

- Bueno, pues si no me voy voy a dejar clara una cosa. Kurt, no estoy intentando ligar con Blaine. Sólo quiero lo mejor para él y no sé si te lo ha contado pero me parecéis una pareja estupenda.

- Mira Sebastian, no tengo celos porque confío en Blaine ciegamente así que ahórrate esa frase.

- ¡Kurt!

- Está bien, como he dicho antes me voy y lo siento Blaine pero no te voy a hacer caso

Y entonces Sebastian se fue y Kurt se sentó.

- Cariño ¿estarás contento,no?

- Lo siento pero no le aguanto.

- ¿Por qué? Si no te ha hecho nada.

- Me está quitando tiempo de estar contigo.

- Así que realmente si tienes celos ¿no?

- Pero no es lo que tu te piensas

- ¿Qué es lo que pienso?

- Es que ... esta semana has estado muy distante, siempre has estado con él hablando del musical y conmigo nada. Parece que él sea tu novio en vez de yo.

- Cariño, ya te he dicho antes que lo siento y que te prometo que a partir de mañana soy todo tuyo pero lo más importante es que sólo te quiero a ti y no siento nada por Sebastian.

- Ya lo sé pero me siento así.

- Ven aquí tonto.

Entonces Kurt se me acercó y le besé.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

- Por cierto mañana tengo la audición para el musical. ¿Vendrás a verme?

- Claro ¿a qué hora es?

- A las 5.

- Ok. Te acompañaré.

Y después de eso nos fuimos a casa. Kurt tenía razón. Había estado un poco distante con él así que decidí compensarle un poco quedándome con él toda la tarde ensayando mi canción para la audición.

Al día siguiente fui a la audición. Estaba un poco nervioso pero al ver a Kurt a mi lado me hizo calmarme. Entonces me acerqué al piano y canté Teenage Dream versión acústica. La tarde anterior le dije a Kurt que la iba a cantar dedicándosela a él.

- Buenas tardes. Me llamo Blaine Anderson y quiero audicionar para el papel de Harry Potter.

**Blaine:**  
You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel  
Like a, teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Tras la actuación Kurt empezó a aplaudir y los productores del musical le miraron y enseguida paró de hacerlo.

- Muy bien Blaine. Gracias por tu tiempo. ¡Siguiente!

Entonces me quedé algo parado porque pensaba que iban a decirme algo algo más. Me fui de allí con Kurt directo a casa. Llegó la hora de cenar y Rachel y Finn se pasaron por casa para hablar de la audición que había tenido.

- Entonces ¿qué tal ha ido? - dijo Rachel.

- Mal.

- ¿Qué dices, cariño? Lo has hecho perfecto. Mejor que cuando cantaste en las Regionals.

- ¿Qué canción cantaste? - preguntó Finn.

- Teenage Dream versión acústica. Es la canción que mejor canto pero está claro que no les ha gustado porque han soltado un simple "Muy bien Blaine. Gracias por tu tiempo".

- Bueno Blaine, la gente dice eso porque estoy más que segura de que a lo largo del día han tenido muchas audiciones y tal vez estaban un poco cansados.

- Si tu lo dices ...

- Rachel tiene razón mi amor. Has estado realmente bien.

- Por cierto Blaine esta mañana te he oído cantar en clase de Cassandra - comentó Rachel.

- Sí, he cantado "You should be dancing". Es que últimamente estaba distraído en su clase y quería demostrarle que voy bien en su asignatura.

- Sí, pero ¿quién estaba cantando contigo? porque he oído otra voz.

- Estaba cantando con ... (entonces mire a Kurt) Sebastian.

- ¿Con Sebastian? Osea de todos los alumnos que hay allí con Sebastian ¿no? - dijo Kurt.

- Cariño, ya te he dicho que no te pongas celoso. También canté con Rachel en su día o con Finn y no pasa nada.

- Lo siento mucho, mi amor pero es que siempre estás con Sebastian por aquí, que si canto con él, hablo con él y ... lo siento. Sé que me quieres pero yo ...

- Kurt, te quiero más que nada en el mundo.

Entonces me acerqué y le besé.

- Y yo también a ti.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Finn - comentó Rachel.

- Sí, mañana nos vemos.

Y entonces Rachel y Finn se fueron y Kurt se fue directo a la habitación. Yo decidí seguirle para continuar con la conversación.

- Cariño, si sabes que eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida ¿por qué tienes tantos celos?

- Es que no puedo con Sebastian. Hay algo en él que no me acaba de convencer y por si fuera poco me has dejado de lado esta semana y sí, ya sé que era por la audición pero me hubiera gustado que consultaras las cosas conmigo porque se sobreentiende que soy tu novio y que debes de comentarme todo.

- Supongo que tienes razón pero mi amor, tú el otro día me dijiste que no te gustaba mucho Harry Potter y no quería marearte con el tema.

- Blaine, mi vida, puede que Harry Potter no me interese mucho pero tú sí que me interesas.

- Vale.

- Además como te he dicho en el restaurante yo me fío de ti pero de él no.

- Pues ya te lo ha dicho claro en el restaurante. No siente nada por mi.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón pero es que cariño la idea sola de que algún chico se fije en ti y estés tanto tiempo con él me puede.

- Kurt, te quiero pero tienes que confiar en que no va a pasar nada. No hay nada que vaya a hacer que lo nuestro peligre.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Y después de de esa conversación nos fuimos a la cama.

POV Kurt

Parece que el tema de Sebastian ya está olvidado aunque de todas formas sigo sin fiarme de él así que al día siguiente fui al Spotlight para hablar con él.

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- Hola suricato.

- ¿Qué te pongo?

- No quiero nada, sólo quiero que te alejes de Blaine. Es mi novio, le quiero y no te consiento que me lo quites.

- Vale Kurt, para empezar Blaine es sólo mi amigo y no te lo pienso quitar. Lo que te dije ayer es totalmente en serio.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues explícame por qué rompiste con tu último ex-novio.

- Prefiriría no hablar de ello.

- Claro, porque estás enamorado de Blaine ¿no?

- ¡No es eso Kurt!

- Pues ¿por qué entonces?

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de saberlo?

- No, pero no quiero que sea por Blaine.

- No es por él. Mira Kurt, mi ex me puso los cuernos y él me lo confeso todo sin haber averiguado nada. Entonces me dejó el piso para mi solo y por eso estoy trabajando aquí ¿contento?

- Lo siento mucho Sebastian.

- No pasa nada pero créeme cuando te digo que tienes que confiar más en tu chico. Blaine no para de decirme lo orgulloso que está de ti y de lo mucho que te quiere.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ahora me siento como un estúpido.

- No pasa nada Kurt. Lo bueno es que ya hemos solucionado el problema ¿no?

- Sí.

Entonces de repente Elliot entró en la cafetería.

- ¡Hey Kurt!

- ¡Elliot!

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro. Sebastian ponme un cafe con leche.

- Marchando.

Y entonces Elliot y yo nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Tu dirás, Elliot.

- ¿Me estuviste siguiendo ayer?

- ¿Yo?

- Kurt, no me mientas que unos amigos míos te vieron.

- Vale, lo admito. Te estuve siguiendo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quería saber por qué te uniste a la banda.

- ¿Por eso?

- Sí.

- ¡Habérmelo preguntado! Mira Kurt, la razón por la que me apunte es que me encanta la música y creo que tu banda me puede ayudar a encontrar un hueco en el mundo de la música.

- Pero ¿estás en Nyada?

- No, estudio en la Universidad de Nueva York. Hice la audición para Nyada pero no entré. ¿Y tú, estudias en Nyada?

- No, pero Rachel y Blaine sí. De hecho estoy estudiando diseño. Sólo cree la banda porque echo de menos el Glee Club y de alguna forma esto es casi lo mismo.

- Vale. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vamos a elegir el nombre de la banda?

- Esta tarde.

- Ok.

Entonces Sebastian me sirvio el café y luego Elliot se fue a su clase y yo a la mía. Llegó la tarde y el grupo se reunió para decidir el nombre. Antes de que Rachel, Finn y Elliot llegaran Blaine y yo estuvimos hablando.

- Me han dicho que has ido a ver a Sebastian ¿no?

- Sí y por suerte hemos solucionado el tema por ahora.

- Me alegro.

- Yo también me alegro.

- Por cierto he hablado con él y he pensado en que no voy a decir a Cassandra lo de mi audición para el musical hasta que me hayan dicho nada porque estoy más que seguro de que si se entera empezaría a insultarme.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces tocaron el timbre y eran ellos.

- Bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer es elegir el nombre de la banda. Para evitar que nos copiemos en los votos vamos a escribir cada uno el nombre del grupo que más le guste o bien The Fifht Directions o Pamela Lansbury.

Entonces todos escribimos el nombre de del grupo. Después hice el recuento y salió victorioso el nombre de The Fifht Directions por 3 votos a 2. Aunque no hacía falta ser un genio Elliot y Blaine me habían apoyado ya que Rachel fue la que propuso Pamela Lansbury.

- Bueno y ¿qué tal si cantamos algo para celebrarlo? dijo Elliot.

- Me parece genial - comenté.

Entonces puse la música y empezamos a cantar "Start of something new" de High School Musical.

**Finn:**

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand

**Elliot:**

That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

**Rachel: **  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see

**Kurt: **  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities (ooh)

**Blaine: **  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

**The Fifht Directions:**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

**Rachel (Finn):**

Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)

**Kurt y Blaine:**

With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Elliot:**

I know it for real

**The Fifht Directions:**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

**Rachel y Finn:**

I never knew that it could happen

**Kurt y Blaine: **  
Till it happened to me

**Elliot:**

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

**The Fifth Directions**

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new


	4. Resultados

POV Blaine

Había pasado una semana desde que hice la audición y todavía no obtenía respuestas. Al ver que no me llamaban decidí pasarme por donde hice el casting y para sorpresa mía estaban los productores del casting hablando de mi. Rápidamente me escondí para ver lo que decían. Ellos empezaron a decir que les había gustado mi actuación pero luego empezaron a decir que no tenía experiencia y que sería muy arriesgado que me cogieran y luego incluso barajaron que posibles actores conocidos obtuvieran el papel. Entonces me fui de allí y volví a casa y se lo conté a Kurt. Entonces llamé a Sebastian y le pedí que me contrataran en el Spotlight Dinner para intentar evitar pensar en que no me iban a coger en el musical. Al día siguiente comencé a trabajar y Sebastian se puso a hablar conmigo.

- Blaine, no te preocupes, seguro que aún pueden llamarte - me dijo Sebastian.

- Gracias pero no hace falta que me des ánimos. Lo mejor será que me haga a la idea y ya está.

- No digas eso. Anda, ves a la mesa 7 y mira a ver lo que quiere .

Entonces fui a la mesa 7 y allí estaba Kurt.

- Mi amor ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería apoyarte en tu primer día aunque tengo que decirte que en la mesa 13 están los productores del musical.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dios! No pueden verme aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo verles después de lo que les he oí decir ayer.

- Mira cariño, yo de ti intentaría tomar esta situación como una ventaja. Puedes demostrarles que eres profesional y luego cuando termines de atenderles quiero que cantes algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque una de las políticas de aquí es que los clientes pueden pedir a los camareros que canten así que ya sabes.

- Está bien.

Entonces me acerqué hacia donde estaban ellos y les atendí.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean para tomar?

- ¿Nos pones 2 cafés, por favor?

- Muy bien. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Ellos se habían dado cuenta de que era yo pero aún así no les dije nada. Entonces me acerqué hacia donde estaba Sebastian y me dispuse a prepararles los cafés.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Blaine?

- ¿Qué?

- El otro día hice un anuncio de un comercial.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Pues porque estabas nervioso y no quería decirte nada.

- Pues aún sigo nervioso. Bueno, me alegro mucho por ti. Si me disculpas voy a darles los 2 a los productores del musical.

Entonces me acerqué a la mesa y les dí los 2 cafés y antes de irme observé que estaban con unos papeles del musical. Se trataba de papeles del casting para el personaje de Harry.

- ¿Saben una cosa? Los 3 sabemos que soy bueno y que hice una audición más que brillante. Es cierto que no tengo experiencia pero les aseguro que lo voy a bordar porque soy el mayor fan de Harry Potter y eso me da ventaja con el resto de aspirantes a ese papel.

Y entonces me fui al escenario y empecé a cantar "Something´s coming"

**Blaine:**

Could be!  
Who knows?  
There's something due any day;  
I will know right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballing down through the sky,  
Gleam in its eye,  
Bright as a rose!

Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree.  
I got a feeling there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true,  
Coming to me!

Could it be? Yes, it could.  
Something's coming, something good, if I can wait!  
Something's coming, I don't know what it is,  
But it is gonna be great!

With a click, with a shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch!  
Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;  
Catch the moon, one-handed catch!

Around the corner,  
Or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver  
To me!  
Will it be? Yes, it will.  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there!

Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,  
Meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair!  
The air is humming,  
And something great is coming!

Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Maybe tonight...  
Maybe tonight...  
Maybe toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

Y tras la actuación toda la gente del local empezó a aplaudir incluido los productores. Entonces me dirigí a una la mesa 17 ya que habían llegado nuevos clientes y antes de que llegara a la mesa los productores me pararon.

- Señor Anderson.

- ¿Sí?

- Tiene usted razón. Lo importante es la actitud y actitudes vocales desde luego que no le faltan así que el papel es suyo.

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- ¿Es acaso quiere que cambiemos de opinión?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Enhorabuena señor Anderson, es usted el nuevo Harry Potter.

Entonces me acerqué a Kurt para decírselo.

- ¡Me han cogido Kurt! ¡Me han cogido! ¡Soy el nuevo Harry Potter!

Entonces Kurt me abrazó.

- ¡Sabía que te iban a coger! Hubieran sido unos imbéciles si no lo hubieran hecho.

Entonces se acercó Sebastian.

- Ya he oído las noticias. Enhorabuena Blaine, te lo mereces.

- Gracias. Esto ...

- ¿Quieres dejar el trabajo,no?

- Sí.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿En serio no te enfadas?

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Y tras dejar el trabajo Kurt y yo volvimos a nuestra casa y luego le dijimos a Rachel y a Finn que me habían cogido en el musical.

Al día siguiente me fui a clase y aunque tenía ganas de decirle a Cassandra lo del musical preferí no hacerlo porque a lo mejor le podía molestar pero para sorpresa mía cuando entré por la puerta todo el mundo estaba esperándome que entrara.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Mira culogordo, un pajarito me ha dicho que te han cogido en el musical de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me habías dicho que te habías presentado?

- ... pensé que podrías cabrearte.

- ¿Cabrearme? Eso nunca, insultarte, tal vez.

- Entonces ¿no estás enfadada?

- ¡Claro que no! Mira Blaine, aquí en Nyada tenemos por costumbre empezar a insultarnos entre nosotros pero cuando algún alumno nuestro es seleccionado para un musical todos le apoyamos y tú, mi culgordito no eres una excepción. ¡Dale!

Y entonces Cassandra empezó a cantar "Uptight". Mientras la cantaba todos los alumnos fueron felicitándome hasta que finalmente Cassandra me abrazó y me dijo:

- Blaine, yo sabía que ibas a llegar lejos. Espero que no la cagues cuando se estrene.

- ¡Muchas gracias Cassandra! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

POV Kurt

Mientras Blaine se fue a Nyada yo fui a la universidad como un día más. Sin embargo antes de que fuera a clase me llamaron para que fuera a ver Isabelle. Fue de lo más raro porque no había hecho nada para que llamaran la atención. Cuando llegué al despacho de Isabelle me recibió normal y corriente.

- Hola Kurt.

- Hola Isabelle. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

- Mira Kurt, no sé si lo sabrás pero van a hacer un musical de Harry Potter. El caso es que los productores del musical son amigos míos y les he propuesto que uno de mis alumnos elija el atrezzo para el musical, claro está con mi supervisión y había pensado en que podías hacerlo tú.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno técnicamente voy a informar a varios alumnos para que se presenten pero creo que eres el más cualificado para hacerlo. Entonces ¿estás interesado?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Me alegro mucho que te guste. Antes que nada tengo que hacerte una prueba. Lo siento pero me lo han pedido los productores.

- Me parece justo. Esto se lo tengo que contar a Blaine.

- ¿Quién es Blaine?

- Mi novio.

- Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Seguro que se alegrará mucho por ti.

- ¡Cuanta razón tienes! Porque es que además Blaine es el nuevo Harry Potter.

- ¿Así que tu novio va a hacer de Harry Potter?

- Sí, de esta forma podríamos estar los 2 más tiempo juntos.

- Me alegro mucho. Bueno Kurt, nos vemos esta tarde en el centro comercial para la prueba ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Y ahora para clase Kurt.

- Muchas gracias Isabelle.

- De nada Kurt.

Y después de la charla me fui a clase. A lo largo de la mañana tuve la intención de contarle a Blaine lo de mi noticia pero sin embargo preferí ver la reacción de él cuando se lo dijera en persona.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer y volví a casa. Allí me estaba esperando Blaine.

- ¿Qué tal Kurt?

- Muy bien, de hecho ¿Y tú?

- También muy bien. De hecho hasta Cassandra me ha halagado cuando se ha enterado de que me han dado el papel en el musical. Todavía hay veces que no me lo termino de creer.

- Pues créetelo mi amor porque te lo mereces. Por cierto hablando del musical. La decana de mi universidad Isabelle me ha ofrecido ser el encargado del atrezo en el musical así que ¡vamos a trabajar juntos!

- ¿En serio? Eso es ... ¡eso es fantástico Kurt!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué te ha escogido? Es decir sé que puedes hacerlo pero ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

- Al parecer según ella estoy cualificado para hacerlo aunque bueno tengo que hacer una pequeña prueba esta tarde en el centro comercial.

- Pero seguro que lo haces bien.

- Espero que sí.

- ¡Oye cariño! ¿Por qué no te acompaño yo al centro comercial? Digo yo que como el nuevo Harry Potter puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me parece perfecto.

Y después de eso comimos la comida que preparó Blaine. Estaba realmente muy buena. Sinceramente si Blaine no fuera a ser actor/cantante estoy seguro que podría ser un gran chef.

Más tarde me fui al centro comercial con Blaine y allí empezó mi prueba con Isabelle. Entonces empecé a seleccionar la ropa para el personaje de Harry Potter y mientras Blaine se iba probando la ropa Blaine y yo nos pusimos a cantar "Celebrity Skin"

**Kurt:**  
Oh make me over  
I'm all I wanna be  
A walking study  
In Demonology

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you've really made it  
Hey, so glad you can make it now

**Blaine:**  
Oh look at my face  
My name is might have been

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
My name is never was

**Blaine:**  
My name's forgotten

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you've really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

**Kurt (con Blaine):**  
When I wake up (in my makeup)  
It's too early (for that dress)

**Blaine (con Kurt):**  
Wilted and faded (somewhere in Hollywood)  
I'm glad I came here (with your pound of flesh)

**Kurt:**  
No second billing cause you're a star now  
Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you

**Blaine:**  
Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses  
Can you stand up or will you just fall down?

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
You better watch out  
Oh what you wish for  
It better be worth it  
So much to die for

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you've really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

**Kurt (con Blaine):**  
When I wake up (in my makeup)  
Have you ever felt (so used up as this?)

**Blaine (con Kurt):**  
It's all so sugarless  
(Hooker, waitress)  
Model, actress  
(Oh just go nameless)

**Kurt:**  
Honeysuckle  
She's full of poison  
She obliterated everything she kissed

**Blaine:**  
Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
You want a part of me  
Well I'm not selling cheap  
No, I'm not selling cheap

Y tras la actuación terminé de vestir a Blaine e Isabelle se acercó a mi.

- ¡Dios Kurt! ¡Eso es ... eso es perfecto!

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¿En serio lo preguntas?

- Gracias.

- De nada Kurt. Mira Kurt tal y como te dije esta mañana esto era un mero trámite por lo que el puesto es tuyo.

- ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿no vas a hacerle la prueba a otros?

- Mira Kurt, esto es como en la vida real. Si ya has encontrado a la persona idea ¿vas a seguir buscando? pues no y esto es lo mismo.

- Kurt, mi vida si ella te dice eso no la intentes hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Tu novio tiene razón o ¿es que no quieres hacerlo?

- Si quiero.

- Pues entonces nada, ya lo sabes, eres el nuevo encargado del atrezo del musical de Harry Potter. Yo me voy a ir. Mañana nos vemos en ensayo.

- Ok. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana señora Wright.

- Hasta mañana chicos.

Y entonces Isabelle se fue y luego Blaine y yo volivmos a casa y luego le dijimos a Rachel y a mi que habían cogido como el responsable del atrezo del musical y estuvimos celebrándolo. La verdad es que esta semana no había comenzado bien pero al final ha terminando siendo una de las mejores semanas y es que tanto a Blaine como a mi no nos podía ir mejor.


	5. Es por tu bien

POV Blaine

Había pasado 1 semana desde que empecé con los ensayos del musical y realmente estaba muy cansado por lo que decidí tomar una decisión: dejar la banda. Aquella tarde cuando volví de clase se lo dije a Kurt.

- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

- Yo ... me sabe muy mal pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero dejar la banda Kurt. Estoy muy liado con Nyada y el musical. Casi todos los días termino muy cansado y ahora porque estamos ensayando que cuando venga el estreno ni te cuento lo cansado que voy a estar.

- Mi amor, por favor no abandones. Me prometiste que estarías conmigo en la banda y que siempre tendría tu voto.

- Sí, y hasta ahora lo he cumplido. Ahora simplemente necesito descansar.

- Cariño, me parece muy fuerte que me hagas esto.

- Kurt, esto no es tu sueño. El musical es el sueño de mi vida. Siento decepcionarte Kurt.

- Está bien, entiendo que es tu sueño pero ¿no podrías estar en la banda un poco más? te prometo que luego te buscaré un sustituto.

- Vale, pero no tardes mucho.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Se trataba de Elliot.

- ¡Elliot! - gritó Kurt. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos reunión.

- Ci... cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Entonces tocaron otra vez el timbre. Esta vez eran Rachel y Finn.

- Bueno Kurt, antes de empezar con nada quiero decir que aunque estoy muy bien en la banda creo que deberíamos de cantar en algún bar o algo porque si no lo veo una pérdida de tiempo.

- Entiendo y tienes toda la razón. Por eso os he reunido aquí. Tengo el lugar para tocar. Vamos a cantar en el Verdant dentro de 3 días, es un bar que está a 2 manzanas del Spotlight Dinner. He hablado con el dueño y me ha dicho que le parece bien.

- ¡3 días! Kurt podrías haber avisado ¿no crees? - comentó Rachel.

- Ya y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera hemos votado si nos parece bien cantar allí. - dijo Finn.

- Lo siento mucho chicos. Yo sólo quería daros una sorpresa.

- Por eso no querías que dejara el grupo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué quieres dejar el grupo Blaine? - comentó Rachel.

- Pues estoy muy cansado entre Nyada y Harry Potter. Necesito descansar pero tranquilos que para esta actuación cantaré con vosotros.

- Yo también estoy en Nyada y tengo más clases que tú y sigo aquí. - dijo Rachel.

- Muy bien Rachel, tú podrás pero yo no. De todas formas ya os he dicho que mi marcha no es inmediata y si me disculpáis tengo que irme al ensayo del musical.

POV Kurt

Entonces Blaine se fue al ensayo y continuamos hablando del concierto.

- Que sepas Kurt que si Blaine se va no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos. - comentó Rachel.

- Tranquila Rachel que intentaré que no deje la banda. Ahora lo importante es triunfar en el concierto. Hablando del concierto necesito que repartáis estos flyers. Yo por supuesto también repartiré pero si queremos que triunfe la banda debemos de tener éxito en el primer concierto.

- Tienes razón - comentó Finn.

- Y ¿qué canciones vamos a cantar? - preguntó Elliot.

- Pues vamos a cantar "Hide your love away" de Anthem lights e "Into the groove" de Maddona".

- Bueno Kurt esta vez te lo perdono pero que sepas que exijo que la próxima vez que hagamos un concierto elijamos las canciones entre todos - dijo Rachel.

POV Blaine

Después de llegar al ensayo empecé a repasar texto con varios compañeros y entonces el director nos dijo que ensayara la escena del beso con la actriz que iba a hacer de Ginny. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegó el momento del beso. Nunca antes había besado a una chica y me sentía muy raro. Entonces me acerqué a ella pero no pude besarla. Lo volvimos a intentar otra vez pero no pude hacerlo. Entonces la chica se puso a hablar conmigo.

- Blaine ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

- Es que ... soy gay.

- Mira Blaine, yo soy lesbiana pero aquí en el musical soy Ginny y Ginny es hetero por lo que tengo que hacer como que me gusta y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- Supongo, pero es que ... nunca he besado a una chica y tengo novio.

- No te preocupes por eso Blaine. ¿Tu novio te apoya en esto,no?

- Si.

- Pues seguro que lo entiende. Además, como te he dicho soy lesbiana por lo que no me va a gustar.

Y entonces se me acercó el director.

- Mira Anderson, mañana volveremos a ensayar la escena. Espero que la hagas bien.

- Tranquilo, que lo haré.

- Sï, es que Blaine es gay y nunca ha besado a una chica.

- Bueno, a mi eso me da igual. Blaine, si no puedes besarla lo siento mucho pero le daremos el papel a otro.

- Está bien. Mañana lo haré. Se lo aseguro.

Y tras el ensayo volví a casa y le comenté el problema a Kurt.

- Así que ... tienes que besar a una chica. Pues nada la besas y ya está. No veo el problema.

- ¿No te vas a poner un poco celoso?

- Te tengo muy mimado Blaine pero de todas formas ya me has comentado que es lesbiana así que no hay ningún problema.

- Ya pero seguro que si fuera a un chico estoy más que seguro que me hubieras montado una escena.

- Supongo pero es una chica y es lesbiana así que olvídate.

- El problema es que nunca he besado a una chica.

- Mira cariño. Cuando te pongas a besarla tu piensa en mi y seguro que sale todo perfecto. Mañana iré al ensayo porque tengo que hablar con Isabelle y los productores por el tema del atrezo así te daré suerte.

- Gracias cariño.

- De nada.

Y entonce Kurt me dio las canciones que vamos a cantar en el concierto y empecé a memorizarlas.

Al día siguiente fui al ensayo. Por suerte Kurt terminó pronto su reunión y estuvo justo cuando me tocaba besar a Alison, la chica que hace de Ginny. Antes de ensayar la escena me acerqué a Kurt y le besé y luego le dije que pensaría en él mientras la besaba. Entonces me acerqué a Allison y empecé a besarla. Al principio me dio un poco de asco pero entonces intenté pensar en Kurt y continué el beso cuando de repente el director gritó.

- ¡Corten! Muy bien chicos. Muy bien. De momento eso es todo por hoy.

Entonces yo me acerqué a Kurt.

- ¿Qué tal he estado?

- Mmmm parece que has disfrutado mucho con ese beso ... es broma. Has estado genial.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Y de repente Alison se unió a la conversación.

- Besas muy bien para ser un chico y lo dice una lesbiana.

- Ya sé que besa bien - contestó Kurt.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana Blaine?

- Vale.

Y entonces Alison se fue y luego vino el director.

- Blaine ¿puedes venir un momento?

- Claro, ya voy.

Y entonces me fui al despacho del director.

- Dime.

- Mira Blaine. Ante todo queremos decirte que respetamos totalmente que seas gay y que tengas novio pero queremos pedirte que evites besarle en público o tener escenas románticas en público, vamos que no se note que sois novios.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Osea por un lado me apoyas pero por otro me dices que no puedo salir con Kurt ¿no?

- Blaine, por favor no te enfades con nosotros. Mira Blaine, tu interpretas a Harry Potter, el protagonista del musical. Si sales del armario la gente empezará a meterse contigo. El equipo y yo sólo queremos protegerte.

- Ya claro.

- Blaine, además sólo te queremos pedir que finjáis no ser pareja de Kurt de cara el público hasta el estreno del musical. Eres un novato en este mundo y la gente no sabe cómo eres. Si te esperas la gente te juzgara por tu capacidad de actuar. Además por ejemplo a ti no se te nota que seas gay por lo que la gente no dirá nada de ti.

- Ya. Entiendo lo que dices pero es que con todos los musicales va a pasar lo mismo.

- Blaine, nunca has participado en un musical y aún encima el personaje de Harry es hetero. Si Harry fuera gay no tendría ningún inconveniente pero por favor Blaine, te lo ruego, finje que Kurt sólo es tu amigo hasta el musical. Luego lo puedes invitar al estreno y anuncias que es tu novio pero por favor Blaine, tienes que hacerme caso. Es por tu bien.

- Voy a pensármelo aunque no me hace mucha gracia. ¿Querías algo más?

- No Blaine. Eso es todo ... bueno ...

- ¿Sí?

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien y el beso con Alison me lo he creído.

- Vale.

Y entonces volví hacia donde estaba Kurt.

- ¿Qué quería el jefe?

- Cariño ... ¿podemos irnos a casa y hablar en privado?

- Claro.

Y entonces los 2 nos fuimos a casa. Durante el camino estuve serio y Kurt me lo notó. Finalmente llegamos a casa y Kurt empezó a preguntarme.

- ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No le gustas como actor?

- Oh, no, mi amor. Le encanta cómo actúo.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Básicamente? Pues el director y todo el equipo quiere que finja que soy hetero y por lo tanto tú no seas mi novio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice que no quiere que la gente me critique por ser gay ya que tengo el papel protagonista y es hetero.

- No sé Blaine, quizás tengan razón aunque no lo comparto. ¿Hasta cuanto tendríamos que fingir que no somos pareja?

- Hasta el estreno. Es demasiado tiempo, lo sé y a mi me parece una estupidez.

Y entonces Kurt me besó.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Porque digo yo que aquí en casa podemos ser pareja ¿no?

- Sí, aquí en casa podemos serlo.

- Pues entonces me conformo con eso. Cuando salgamos iremos como si fuéramos en plan colegas y cuando estemos en casa seremos novios. Estuve casi 1 año entero fingiendo que sólo te quería como amigo así que unos meses fingiendo que no somos pareja de cara al público no pasará nada.

- ¿En serio quieres hacer eso?

- Es mejor no cabrear al director.

- ¿Lo dices porque crees que me despedirán si salgo del armario? No creo que me despidan, es decir, si lo hacen podríamos demandarles por homófobogo.

- Cariño, vas a hacer eso porque es tu 1º musical. Luego ya sabrán que sabes actuar.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

Y entonces Kurt y yo empezamos a cantar "You´ve got to hide your love away"

**Blaine:**  
Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feelin' two-foot small

**Kurt:**  
Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say (**Kurt:** Say)

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

(**Blaine:** Oh) Hey you've got to hide your love away  
(**Blaine:** Oh)

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

**Blaine:**  
Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feelin' two-foot small

**Kurt:**  
Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say (**Kurt:** Say)

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

(**Blaine:** Oh) Hey you've got to hide your love away  
(**Blaine:** Oh)

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

Después de cantarla nos pusimos a cenar y luego nos fuimos a dormir. Pasaron 2 días y Kurt y yo empezamos con el plan de fingir que no somos pareja y finalmente llegó el día del concierto. Los 5 nos fuimos a Verdant y para sorpresa nuestra el sitio estaba lleno. Entonces salimos al escenario y nos pusimos a cantar "Into de Groove" de Madonna.

**Kurt:**  
And you can dance, for inspiration  
Come on, I'm waiting!

**Kurt con The Fifth Directions:**  
Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

**Blaine (con The Fifth Directions):**  
Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation)  
We might be lovers if (the rhythm's right)  
I hope this feeling never (ends tonight)

**Rachel (con The Fifth Directions):**  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
(At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see)  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight, (I wanna dance with someone else)

**Kurt con The Fifth Directions:**  
Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

**Rachel (con The Fifth Directions):**  
Gonna get to know you (in a special way)  
This doesn't happen (to me every day)  
Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise)  
I see the fire burning (in your eyes)

**Blaine y Kurt (con Rachel):**  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (**The Fifth Directions:** feel this free)  
(At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see)  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (**The Fifth Directions:** all by myself)  
(Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else)

**The Fifht Directions (Rachel):**  
Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, (yeah!)

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be? (Yeah!)

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Live out your fantasy here, with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body and move in time

**Blaine y Kurt con The Fifth Directions:**  
Now I know, you're mine  
Now I know, you're mine

**Blaine, Kurt y Rachel con The Fifth Directions:**  
Now I know, you're mine  
Now I know, you're mine  
Now I know, you're mine

**Kurt:**  
You've got to

**Kurt con The Fifth Directions:**  
Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

**Kurt:**  
You've got to

**Kurt y Blaine con Fifth Directions:**  
Get into the groove  
Boy, you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?

**Kurt:**  
You've got to

**The Fifth Directions:**  
Get into the groove

Cuando terminamos de cantarla el público empezó a aplaudir y después continuamos nuestro concierto cantando Hide your love away" de Anthem lights.

**Kurt:**

I don't know your name  
Yet...

**Rachel y Finn:**

I've never even seen your face

**Blaine:**

I'm looking with my eyes  
Wide open

**Elliot:**

'til I find you in the right time and place

**The Fifth Directions:**

Hide your love away  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
I will do the same  
Wait for me  
wait for me  
There will come a day  
When I will finally say  
Staring in your eyes  
I've waited my whole life...  
For this night

**Kurt:**

Everyday you're prayed  
For...

**Blaine:**

And I'm dreaming of you every night

**Rachel y Finn:**

Where ever you are right now  
You're already the love of my life

**The Fifth Directions:**

Hide your love away  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
I will do the same  
Wait for me  
wait for me  
There will come a day  
When I will finally say  
Staring in your eyes  
I've waited my whole life...  
For this night

**Kurt:**

I'm holding on for you

**Blaine:**

My heart belongs to you

**Rachel y Finn:**

You're everything that I adore

**Kurt:**

I'm holding on for you

**Blaine:**

My heart belongs to you

**Elliot:**

Darling your love is spoken for

**Blaine y Kurt:**

Hide your love away

**Rachel y Finn:**

Wait for me

**Elliot:**

Wait for me

**The Fifht Directions:**

I will do the same

**Kurt:**

Wait for me

**Blaine:**

wait for me

**The Fifth Directions:**

With every breath you take  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
I will do the same  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

**Blaine:**

There will come a day  
When finally I say  
Staring in your eyes

**Kurt:**

I've waited my whole life  
Staring in your eyes  
I've waited my whole life  
For this night

**The Fifth Directions:**

I don't know your name  
Yet

Tras la actuación todo el público aplaudió y a mi me entraron ganas de llorar al oír a Kurt cantar la canción y me fui al aseo. Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y me siguió.

- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine? ¿No deberías de estar contento? A la gente le ha gustado.

- Ya, pero no es eso.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es la canción.

- Ya, es un poco triste. Por cierto tu y Kurt estabais muy serios ¿qué os pasa?

- La canción es lo que nos pasa.

- No lo entiendo.

- Los productores del musical quieren que Kurt y yo finjamos que no somos pareja y que finja que soy hetero hasta el estreno del musical y todo porque dice que me van a criticar y todo ese rollo.

- Y habéis accedido a hacerlo ¿no?

- Sólo porque Kurt ha querido. Yo no estaba de acuerdo.

- Mira Blaine yo personalmente creo que no deberías de hacerle caso a los productores. Si la gente sabes que eres gay y aún así actúas bien eso es lo que realmente importa. Además en todos los musicales que hagas te va a pasar algo parecido.

- Ya pero este es el primero y si lo hago puede que me despidan.

- ¿Te lo han dicho?

- No, pero creo que pasará si lo hago.

- En ese caso creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Qué idea tienes?

- De momento aguanta así pero cuando los productores te presenten en sociedad sal del armario.

- No lo entiendo ¿no es eso lo que te he dicho?

- No, Blaine tu me has dicho hasta el estreno pero lo que te digo yo es que los productores suelen hacer una rueda de prensa para introducir el musical. Allí siempre van los propios productores y los actores principales por lo que tú irías y allí sería cuando tendrías que salir del armario pero eso sí cuando salga no vayas a soltar "Soy Blaine Anderson, soy gay y tengo novio pero los productores no quería que se supiera". Bastará con que cuando los periodistas te pregunten por si tu entorno te apoya tú le digas que si, que tus amigos y tu novio te apoyan porque no creo que cambien de actor una vez hecha la presentación del musical.

- Gracias Rachel, creo que lo haré. Si la gente sabe que soy gay y me ven actuar verán que soy bueno ¿no? y que puedo hacer de hetero.

- De nada y sí, tienes razón.

Entonces Rachel y yo salimos del aseo y después me fui a casa con Kurt. Tuve la intención de besarle pero me contuve hasta que por fin entramos a casa.


	6. Amienemigos 1º parte

POV Kurt

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Blaine y yo decidimos fingir no ser pareja. La verdad es que aunque no quería decirle nada a Blaine me estaba costando actuar como si sólo fuéramos amigos de cara al público aunque por desgracia mía había otro problema más gordo y ese problema tiene un nombre : Elliot. Desde el otro día parece que está muy crecido y eso que no tuvo casi solos en el concierto y lo peor de todo es que el otro día fue a una radio y comentó que su banda había tenido éxito cuando es mi banda. Tengo que hablar con él pero no sé exactamente qué le voy a decir así que me esperé a que Blaine volviera de clase para pedirle consejo.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola precioso.

- Blaine, tengo un problema.

- ¿Me has echado de menos y no soportas que finjamos ser sólo amigos?

- No es eso Blaine pero aunque me molesta algo que no pueda besarte cuando quiera.

- Lo sé. A mi también me pasa. En fin ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Elliot.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Pues pasa que se cree el dueño de la banda. El otro día sin más le escuché en una radio hablar de la banda.

- ¿Eso es bueno, no?

- Sí, salvo por el detalle de que dijo que era su banda y ahora no sé qué hacer. Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras pero no quiero asustarle.

- Mira cariño voy a resumirte mi consejo porque quiero comer pronto y así podemos intimar un poco. Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo. ¿Sabes ese dicho que tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos todavía más? Pues eso tienes que hacer. Házte amigo de Elliot y cuando tengas tanteado el terreno le dices que la banda es tuya.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Seguro que sí. Porque si le dices cuando ya eres su amigo te hará más caso.

- Blaine ...

- ¿Qué?

- La comida está haciéndose y le quedan 20 minutos ... ¿podemos intimar ya?

- Eso ni se pregunta.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a mi y empezamos a besarnos hasta que acabamos haciéndolo. Tengo que reconocer que aunque no me gustaba fingir que Blaine es sólo mi amigo hay ciertas ventajas como el hecho de que cada vez que estamos en casa casi siempre acabamos teniendo sexo. Después de hacerlo sonó el ruido del horno indicado que ya se habían hecho los macarrones con tomate que había preparado. Nos pusimos a comer y luego Blaine se fue al ensayo aunque no sin antes dándome un beso.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que estas semanas están siendo algo duras para mi. Ocultar que Kurt es mi novio no me hace ninguna gracia aunque luego tengamos sexo casi siempre que estamos en casa está bien no merece la pena. Después de comer me fui al ensayo y fue como un día normal. Después del ensayo recibí un mensaje de Sebastian para que fuera al Spotlight.

- ¿Qué pasa Sebastian?

- Estoy harto de este trabajo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mira toda ese gente mayor. Siempre que voy a atenderles siempre me están pidiendo mi número de teléfono.

- Eso está bien ¿no? Te subirá la moral un poco.

- No Blaine, si fueran chicos de nuestra edad no me importaría pero el caso es que son gente mayor y todo es por culpa del anuncio que gravé.

- Bueno Sebastian, sabías que al grabar ese anuncio iba a tener unas consecuencias pero de todas formas míralo de esta forma. Estoy más que seguro que te darán más propinas.

- Sí, tienes razón pero es que ... no sé. Vale la gente me para y me pide mi número y me siento como si fuera un objeto sexual. No sabes la envidia que te tengo. Vas a protagonizar un musical y te vas a convertir en famoso.

- ¿Envidia dices? Pues mira la verdad es que hasta me plantearía cambiarme por ti porque ¿tu sabes lo que es tener que fingir que Kurt no es mi pareja? No podemos salir al cine o ir a un restaurante o por dios no podemos simplemente ir a dar un paseo cogidos de la mano.

- Sí, pero luego vas a tener éxito.

- Mira Sebastian esto que te pasa es algo temporal. Seguro que en unos días sale otro anuncio como el tuyo y la gente se olvidará de ti.

- Ya pero ¿qué hago yo mientras tanto?

- Pues ... mientras tanto vas a dejar que tu mejor amigo te mime un poco.

- Blaine, no necesito que me mimes un poco.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además, tú harías lo mismo por mi.

- Bueno, mi turno acaba de terminar ahora. Si me disculpas voy a mi casa.

- ¿Ya? ¿tan temprano? De eso nada. Cámbiate de ropa y ahora te vienes conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa. Sólo te pido que cierres los ojos y confíes en mi ¿vale?

- Está bien.

Entonces Sebastian se cambió de ropa y salimos del Spotlight Dinner.

POV Kurt

Cuando Blaine se fue empecé a pensar en lo que él me dijo y le mandé un mensaje a Elliot para que viniera a casa. A la media hora Elliot se acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

- Es que ... necesitaba hablar con alguien y Blaine está con el ensayo y Rachel se ha ido con Finn.

- Ok aunque tu y yo no es que seamos muy amigos.

- Tienes razón pero esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos. La verdad es que no he hecho muchos amigos desde que estoy aquí. De hecho tú eres el único que tengo.

- Bueno, pues está bien. Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Entonces me quedé en blanco y no sabía muy bien que decirle así que empecé a mentirle. Por suerte para mi podía mentirle porque Blaine me acababa de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que iba a salir con Sebastian.

- Sebastian es mi problema.

- Creía que ya eráis amigos.

- Ya, claro hasta que se está volviendo a acercar otra vez demasiado a Blaine. Mira este mensaje, ya le ha convencido para llevarle a un partido de baloncesto en el que se sobreentiende que íbamos a ir los 2.

- Pero pensaba que tu odiabas el baloncesto, bueno el deporte en general.

- Elliot, tu prueba a no poder besar a tu novio en púlbico y harás cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo con tu novio.

- La verdad es que te entiendo un poco.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-En el instituto me enamoré de un chico y éste no quería salir del armario. Siempre quería que saliéramos en plan colega pero cuando estábamos solos ... en fin tu ya me entiendes.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ese chico?

- Le dejé. Yo no podía estar con alguien que no aceptaba su homosexualidad con todo el mundo. No digo que vaya gritando "Soy gay" pero al menos que la gente más allegada supiera que éramos novios.

- Tienes razón. Entonces ¿qué me aconsejas que haga?

- Bueno, yo creo que debes de hablar con Sebastian ya que Blaine está algo estresado y sabes que te quiere y jamás te va a engañar. De hecho tengo mucha envidia de lo que tenéis.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando descubrí que los 2 estáis viviendo juntos me pensaba que era una locura y que ibais a romper enseguida pero ahora puedo ver que lo que los 2 tenéis es real.

POV Blaine

Por fin salimos del restaurante y llevé a Sebastian a ver un partido de baloncesto. A Sebastian le encantó la idea. Sabía que a Kurt no le hacía mucha gracia por eso llevé a Sebastian al partido. Durante el partido pude ver a Sebastian feliz y me encantó verlo de esa forma. Después del partido le llevé a mi camerino del musical y entonces Sebastian se fue probando la ropa del musical y tras estar un buen rato Sebastian se fue a su casa y yo volví a mi casa.

POV Kurt

Después de un rato Elliot de repente me dijo:

- Kurt ¿querías decirme algo?

- ¿perdón?

- Es obvio que te has hecho amigo. Lo que no sé es por qué.

- Pues ... es que ... está bien. El otro día te oí en la radio decir que The Fith Directions es tu banda y me ha molestado.

- ¿Es eso?

- Sí.

- Pues tengo que decirte que dje mi banda pero en ningún momento pienso que es mi banda. Dije mi banda porque estoy en ella pero sé que es tuya.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada.

- Bueno, realmente no lo siento porque gracias a eso hemos estado hablando y nos hemos hecho amigos ¿no?

- ¡Pues tienes razón!

Entonces Elliot se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras nos hicimos una foto.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? Sabes que quiero a Blaine.

- Lo sé. Mira Kurt ... aunque te he dicho que tengo envidia de lo que Blaine y tu tenéis no estoy interesado en ti.

- Vale.

- Bueno Kurt, me voy a ir a mi casa ¿nos vemos otro día?

- Vale. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Elliot se fue y a los 15 minutos volvió Blaine. Cuando entró decidí no contarle nada del beso en la mejilla que me había dado Elliot ya que no había significado nada y él no siente nada por mi así que no quiero que Blaine se mosquee.

- ¿Qué tal con Sebastian?

- Bien. El pobre está algo desanimado y he logrado animarlo. ¿Y tú que tal con Elliot?

- Al parecer ha sido un malentendido. Elliot no quiere ser el dueño de la banda.

- Me alegro por ti. Por cierto Kurt sabes que me hubiera gustado ir contigo ¿lo sabes,no?

- Lo sé pero estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis celos.

- Te quiero mucho Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

- Cariño, estoy rendido. Me voy a ir a la cama pronto. Mañana tengo que ir a un casting porque los productores quieren elegir mi sustituto. Yo les he dicho que no hace falta que lo hagan pero ellos han insistido.

- Muy bien cariño. Voy a hacerme una ensalada para cenar ¿te hago a ti otra?

- Me mimas mucho ¿lo sabes?

- Lo sé y lo hago encantado.

Entonces me puse a hacer la cena. Después nos la comimos y a la media hora nos fuimos a dormir.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente fui a clase de Cassandra como un día más y me encontré con un Sebastian totalmente animado. Me dijo que quería invitarnos a Kurt y a mi a un partido pero entonces le comenté lo del casting de mi sustituto. El resto de la mañana fue normal. Luego en la tarde como siempre comí con Kurt y de nuevo volvimos a hacerlo. Después me fui a lo del casting. A lo largo de la tarde vinieron muchos chicos pero todos eran un desastre hasta que de repente me llevé una terrible sorpresa al ver a Sebastian en el casting presentándose para ser mi sustituto pero lo más fuerte no fue eso, sino que se presentó cantando "Teenage Dream" versión acústica. Mientras la estuvo cantando me estaba poniendo cabreado por lo que había hecho. ¿En serio estaba cantando mi canción favorita y aún encima se presenta para ser mi sustituto? Eso solo quería decir una cosa. Quiere mi puesto y lo tengo claro ya que el día anterior me comentó que tenía envidia de mi y por eso lo ha hecho. Cuando terminó de cantarlo mis peores temores llegaron. Al productor le había encantando la interpretación de Sebastian y le había dado el papel de sustituto.

El productor se fue y entonces me puse a hablar con Sebastian.

- Así que ... ¿desde cuando has querido participar en el musical?

- Desde esta mañana.

- Ya ... y justamente tenías que cantar esa canción ¿no?

- Que yo sepa esa no es tu canción por la que todo el mundo puede cantarla.

- Ya pero tú sabes que esa canción es mi favorita y aún encima lo más fuerte es que te hayas presentado para ese papel justamente.

- Blaine, yo simplemente he visto una oportunidad y lo he querido intentar. No quiero ser un objeto sexual el resto de mi vida así que por eso lo he hecho.

- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa Sebastian? Que tienes envidia de mi y por eso lo has hecho. Que sepas que aunque hayas conseguido el papel te recuerdo que eres mi sustituto y ¿sabes lo que pasa con los sustitutos? Que solo actúan si el actor principal falla y te aviso que no pienso fallar.

- Mira Blaine no voy a tener en cuenta esos comentarios porque puede que estes algo enfadado por haber cantado "Teenage Dream" pero que sepas que soy tan bueno como tu o más.

- ¿Perdona? Yo soy mejor que tú. Por algo me han elegido el protagonista del musical.

- Mira Blaine, si te han cogido es porque yo no me presenté. Si lo hubiera hecho seguramente me hubieran dado el papel a mí.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Sebastian? Eres una rata. Estabas deprimido y yo tonto de mi intento animarte y ¿así es cómo me lo pagas?

- ¿Con que esas tenemos Blaine? Vale, si quieres llámame rata pero al menos no soy un cornudo.

- ¿Un cornudo? ¿De qué narices me estás hablando?

- Hablo de que tu querido Kurt te ha puesto los cuernos con Elliot. Anda que le ha faltado tiempo a Elliot para subir una foto en facebook de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Si se lo ha dado ahí no me quiero imaginar lo que habrán hecho.

- Mira Sebastian no intentes mierda entre Kurt y yo. Si eres tan patético que no tienes novio no es mi problema.

- Blaine, no me estoy inventando nada. ¡Míralo por ti mismo!

Entonces Sebastian me pasó la foto de Kurt y efectivamente Elliot le había dado un beso a Kurt en la mejilla pero estoy más que seguro que sólo ha sido eso así que no voy a hacer caso a lo que Sebastian me ha dicho.

- Mira Sebastian, Kurt me quiere y no va a ponerme los cuernos con él. Además el odiaba a Elliot.

- Lo que tu digas Blaine pero yo no dejo que un chico me dé un beso en la mejilla si tengo novio.

- Mira Sebastian, déjame en paz. Eres un patético y Kurt tenía razón sobre ti. Sólo te has aprovechado de mi para aprovechar la oportunidad para traicionarme de esa forma así que lo siento por ti pero tú y yo ya no somos amigos

- ¿Sabes qué? Que yo tampoco quiero ser amigo de una diva como tu que te crees el rey del mundo y todo porque le han dado al señor el papel de Harry Potter.

- Adios Sebastian. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

- Vale. Hasta nunca.

Y entonces me fui. La verdad es que me fastidiaba que mi amistad con Sebastian se haya fastidiado pero por otro lado no quiero estar de alguien que es capaz de traicionarme de esa forma como la ha hecho él. Después de mi charla con Sebastian me fui a casa y allí estaba esperándome Kurt.

- Hola cariño ¿qué tal ha ido el casting?

- Mal. Todos los que se han presentado eran un desastre.

- Entonces ¿tendrás que ir a otro casting?

- No, ya han cogido a mi sustituto y ¿a qué no sabes a quién han cogido?

- ¿A quíen?

- A Sebastian.

- ¿Sebastian se ha presentado?

- Sí y lo peor de todo es que sòlo lo ha hecho por envidia porque me tiene envidia. Me lo dijo ayer mientras fuimos al partido de baloncesto aunque no pensaba que quisiera presentarse para ser mi sustituto y lo peor de todo es que para hacer la audiciòn ha cantado "Teenage Dream".

- ¿Y?

- Pues que esa es mi canción favorita.

- Cariño aunque sea tu canción favorita él también puede cantarla.

- Ya, pero lo que más me jode es que he estado apoyadónle todo este tiempo y ahora quiere ser mi sustituto.

- Blaine, yo no veo el problema. Es más yo creo que es una buena idea porque al ser amigos será todo mejor.

- Mira Kurt, te quiero con toda mi alma pero ambos sabemos cual es el objetivo de ser sustituto del protagonista. Intentar ocupar su lugar y estoy más que seguro de que va a hacer todo lo posible para quitarme mi puesto.

- Blaine, no te ralles. Además el productor te eligió a ti como protagonista y tú eres mejor que él.

- Kurt, tu no sabes lo que me ha dicho. Me ha dicho que si se hubiera presentado él al casting cuando me presenté le hubieran cogido a él osea que sus intenciones son claras y más teniendo en cuenta que ya no somos amigos.

- Seguro que lo ha dicho por los nervios del momento pero tú tienes que tranquilizarte. Tan sólo tienes que demostrarle al productor que eres mejor que él y ya está.

- Lo de que estaba nervioso no tienes razón pero en lo de que si le demuestro que soy mejor que él sí. Sólo espero que él no intente jugármela para quitarme el papel.

- Seguro que no lo hace. Anda vamos a cenar.

Entonces Kurt sacó la cena y nos pusimos a cenar. Después quitamos la cena y lavamos los platos y luego nos pusimos a ver una peli y decidí no contarle nada a Kurt sobre la foto de él y Elliot porque no pensaba que hubiera nada entre ellos y después de ver la peli nos fuimos a dormir.


	7. Amienemigos 2º parte

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me fui a clase y como era de esperar Sebastian estaba allí y decidí ignorarlo. Después de clase volví a casa y Kurt empezó a hablar.

- Cariño ¿qué tal el día?

- Bien.

- Osea que ¿ya has habéis hecho las paces Sebastian y tú?

- No y no pienso hacerlas. Ya te dije que para mi Sebastian no existe.

- Cariño, deberías de intentar hablar con él. ¿No crees que es un poco estúpido perder una amistad por un malentendido?

- Sí, tienes razón pero si fuera un malentendido. La discusión que tuvimos no fue un malentendido.

En esos momentos no quise decirle a Kurt lo de la foto de él y Elliot pero estuve a punto de decírselo. La verdad es que no se como no lo hice.

- Bueno ... y ¿que vas a hacer con Sebastian en el ensayo?

- Nada en especial. Actuar profesionalmente y ya está.

- Siento mucho que hayas discutido así con él.

- Lo sé cariño pero si te soy sincero prefiero que ahora sepa la verdad de él a no estar más tiempo siendo su amigo para que se aproveche de mi.

- Vale ¿sabes que? Vamos a dejar de hablar de Sebastian porque te pones muy nervioso cuando hablas de él.

- Lo siento cariño pero es que me saca de quicio.

- Normal, a mi también me sacaba de quicio. Venga vamos a comer.

Y entonces comimos y después me fui al ensayo. Allí me estaba esperando el productor y Sesbastian también estaba allí. Nada más llegar el productor le dijo a Sebastian que no se alejara de mi y que intentáramos ser amigos. Después el productor se fue y Sebastian y yo empezamos a hablar.

- Mira Sebastian no somos amigos así que vamos a hacer esto lo más fácil posible. Simplemente vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo y punto por lo que sólo me vas a hablar si tienes dudas sobre Harry Potter ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Vale pero antes déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿qué tal te has tomado que Kurt te ponga los cuernos?

- No me los ha puesto y deja de meter mierda o te juro que hablo con el productor.

- Muy bien nenaza. Sólo hablaremos de Harry.

Y entonces estuvimos ensayando toda la tarde. Cuando terminamos empecé a pensar en lo que le dije a Sebastian. "Si hablo con el productor tal vez pueda echarlo del musical y además creo que tengo la excusa perfecta para hacerlo". Entonces me fui a ver al productor.

- ¿Puedo pasar Sidney?

- Claro Blaine ¿qué pasa?

- Verás ... se trata de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Mira ... yo ... el es un buen actor y todo eso pero no sé si lo sabías pero él es gay.

- También lo eres tú.

- Ya pero no es lo mismo porque tu me ves a mi y si no te digo que soy gay no lo sabes. En cambio Sebastian tiene demasiada pluma. Aparte no sé si lo has visto pero ha salido en un anuncio gay así que la gente lo va a poder juzgar.

- Tienes razón Blaine, eso podría ser un problema. Hablaré con él y le diré que si tenga menos pluma y que diga que en el anuncio estaba actuando. Muchos actores heteros hacen de gay y no pasa nada.

- Ya ... es que no creo que pueda cumplirlo. Sebastian es muy promiscuo. Lo sé porque éramos amigos.

- ¿Eráis amigos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y ahora no lo sois y quiere que le eche, no?

- Pues ... me harías un gran favor.

- Mira Blaine por mucho que no te lleves bien con él no puedo echarle. Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo y al menos llevarte bien con él profesionalmente hablando.

- ¿Más esfuerzos? Mira Sidney desde que he conseguido el papel no haces más que pedirme que haga esfuerzos, que si finja que no salgo con Kurt, que si finja no ser gay y ahora me pides que me lleve bien con Sebastian cuando claramente me ha traicionado. Él ni siquiera quería estar en el musical. Sólo lo está porque me tiene envidia. Me lo confesó el mismo.

- Entiendo Blaine pero en la vida hay veces que tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan y aunque me gustaría poder ayudarte no puedo despedirle porque si le despedimos supondría tener que perder más días buscándote un nuevo sustituto y seguro que también tendrías problemas con él y aparte el papel del sustituto es precisamente sustituirte porque tú, Blaine Anderson eres la estrella del musical y el sustituto tiene que estar preparado por si tu no puedes actuar en alguna ocasión.

- Supongo que tienes razón aunque no deja de ser injusto.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine, créeme tú has hecho la mejor audición de todos los Harry Potter que se han pasado por aquí incluido el del señor Smythe y como te he dicho antes voy a hablar con él y si no me hiciera caso te prometo que buscaré a otro sustituto.

- Gracias Sidney.

- De nada.

- Esto ... ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Blaine?

- No le digas a Sebastian que he hablado de esto contigo.

- Vale. Tu tranquilo que el secreto está a salvo.

Y entonces me fui de allí. La verdad es que me fui algo descontento pero por otra parte me fui contento porque todavía sigo siendo el favorito de Sidney con lo cual Sebastian no va a quitarme el papel de Harry. Entonces me fui a casa y fui a comentárselo a Kurt.

- ¡Hola mi amor!

- Hola.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan mal te ha ido en el ensayo?

- Sé que me vas a criticar pero he intentando que el productor eche a Sebastian pero no lo he conseguido.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- No quiero que esté conmigo.

- Ignórale.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo cuando no tienes que estar pegado a él todo el rato.

- Blaine, no quiero discutir contigo pero sabes que no deberías de haber hecho eso porque ahora él podría intentar hacerlo.

- Sidney me ha dicho que no piensa decirle nada a Sebastian y tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo. Vamos a cenar algo.

Y entonces los 2 nos pusimos a cenar mientras pusimos a ver una peli. La verdad es que no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Lo único en lo que estaba pensando es en por qué Kurt no me defiende. Se sobreentiende que soy su novio y debería de defenderme pero sin embargo defiende a Sebastian. Entonces empecé a pensar en que tal vez Elliot y Kurt habían tenido algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla. Después de terminar la película estaba bastante serio y me acosté y Kurt me siguió. Entonces iba a cerrar los ojos cuando de repente Kurt se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego Kurt se acostó y cerró los ojos y cuando lo hizo empecé a derrumbarme y empecé a llorar y enseguida Kurt abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

- Nada - le dije llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Kurt ... por favor deja a Elliot. Sé que no he estado atento estos días pero por favor no me engañes con él.

- ¿Engañarte con él?

- Kurt, no te hagas el tonto que he visto la foto en la que sales con él y él te está dando un beso en la mejilla.

- Blaine, te juro que no hay nada entre Elliot y yo. Cuando me dio ese beso le dije que te quería a ti y él me dijo que no sentía nada por mi. Sé que no has estado atento a mi pero lo hacías porque estabas intentando ayudar a Sebastian, lo cual hace que te quiera a un más porque te preocupabas por él pero jamás voy a engañarte con él porque no me gusta pero sobretodo porque eres el amor de mi vida.

- ¿lo soy? - le pregunté llorando.

- Sí, lo eres.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a mi y empezó a besarme. Cuando lo hizo enseguida se me despejaron las dudas que tenía sobre él y yo le corté el beso.

- Deberíamos dormir. Mañana tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

- Pero Blaine ¿estamos bien?

- Mejor que bien. Siento mucho haber pensado eso. Es que Sebastian intentó decirme que me habías puesto los cuernos y me enseñó la foto y luego ... en fin me manipuló para que pensara lo peor de ti. Sé que no debería de haberlo hecho. Lo siento mucho.

- No lo sientas Blaine. Lo importante es que hemos superado esta crisis y eso nos hace más fuertes.

Y entonces Kurt me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos enseguida.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me fui a clase como de costumbre. También como de costumbre estuve ignorando a Sebastian. Después de comer me fui a casa de Elliot porque aunque me fíe de Kurt tengo que oír cómo Elliot me dice que no quiere a Kurt. Por suerte para mi no tenía que ir al ensayo así que tenía toda la tarde para hablar con Elliot. Finalmente llegué a su casa y el me abrió la puerta.

- Hola Blaine ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo creo que lo sabes ¿no?

- Perdona Blaine pero no te sigo.

- Creo que me sigues de sobra.

- ¿Lo dices por la foto que he subido a facebook?

- ¡Bingo!

- Mira Blaine no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No siento nada por Kurt excepto una amistad.

- Pues más te vale porque Kurt es mi novio y le quiero con toda mi alma y no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe.

- Vale. Tú tranquilo Blaine aunque no deberías de pasar tanto tiempo con Sebastian porque a Kurt puede molestarle.

- Lo sé y Sebastian y yo ya no somos amigos. Se ha presentado para ser mi sustituto sólo porque tiene envidia de mi y luego me enseñó la foto en la que sales con Kurt besándole en la mejilla. Por cierto ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque Kurt me parece adorable. Es como un oso de peluche aunque como te he dicho antes no siento nada por él. Es el primer chico gay que no intenta ligar conmigo y tenemos ciertas cosas en común.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo ...?

- Yo también sé lo que es tener que fingir que no tienes nada con tu novio.

- A mi me da mucha rabia pero que sepas que lo hago porque Kurt me dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Además estoy pensando en salir del armario en la presentación del musical.

- ¡Dios! Es que me encantáis como pareja. Siempre os lo consultáis todo y os queréis tanto. ¡Os tengo tanta envidia! pero sana.

- Pues ... no sé que decirte. Lo único que puedo decirte es que por favor te lo pido que no le vuelvas a besar en la mejilla ni en ningún sitio. No es que sea muy posesivo pero no me hace mucha gracia sientas o no sientas nada por él.

- Vale.

- Pues ... yo me voy a casa que hoy no tengo que ensayar el musical y quiero pasar más tiempo con Kurt.

- Bueno, pues ... nos vemos en la siguiente reunión de la banda.

- Vale. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces me fui de casa de Elliot y me dirigí a casa. De camino me encontré con Sebastian y me paró.

- Creía que ibas a ser profesional conmigo pero ya veo que has hablado con Sidney ¿no?

- Sólo le he expresado mi preocupación de que al ser gay que te podía perjudicar al igual que a mi.

- Ya.

- Sebastian, déjame en paz que quiero irme a casa a estar con Kurt. Por cierto no soy cornudo. Kurt no me engaña con Elliot ni con nadie.

Después de decirle eso volví a casa y Kurt estaba esperándome en casa.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- ¿Has ido a hablar con Elliot, no?

- Mira cariño. Ya sé que me has dicho que no pasó nada y de verdad que te creo pero tenía que hablar con él.

- Cariño, tienes que confiar en mí.

- Lo sé pero es que esta semana he sufrido muchas traiciones y quería estar 100% seguro de que Elliot no siente nada por ti.

- ¿Muchas traiciones? Porque aparte de lo de Sebastian ...

- Sidney me ha traicionado. Ha hablado con Sebastian y lo sé porque acabo de hablar con él. Sabe que he hablado con Sidney.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Yo ... sólo le he dicho que me preocupaba que el hecho de que fuera gay podría perjudicarle a él pero creo que no se lo ha tragado.

- Entonces ... supongo que no vas a intentar solucionar las cosas con él ¿no?

- No. Para mi Sebastian está muerto. Sólo hablaré con él en el trabajo y de trabajo.


	8. Golpeado

POV Kurt

Han pasado unos días y me he dado cuenta de que Blaine está algo distinto. Estoy más que seguro de que es porque echa de menos a Sebastian. En estos días no le he mencionado nada de él pero creo que es hora de volver a sacar el tema.

- Cariño ¿estás bien?

- Aparte de algo cansado por el musical, todo bien.

- ¿Seguro que es por eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro que no es por lo que tu y yo sabemos?

- Kurt, por favor no me saques el tema.

- No quiero sácartelo pero es que se nota demasiado que le echas de menos.

- Yo creo que es normal. Era mi mejor amigo de Nueva York pero ya encontraré a otros amigos.

- Lo que tu digas Blaine.

Y entonces me fui porque ví que de nuevo era inútil sacar ese tema así que si Blaine está así me imagino que Sebastian también estará así. Si bien estoy algo enfadado con él porque intentò malmeter entre Blaine y yo creo que es hora de hablar con él para ver cuál es su versión de la historia y sobretodo saber si él echa de menos a Blaine. Le envié un mensaje a Sebastian para que fueramos a tomar un café y él fue a la cita y comenzamos a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurt?

- Blaine está destrozado y creo que es porque te echa de menos.

- Pues menuda forma de demostrarlo.

- Blaine está dolido por lo que le has hecho. Él se siente traicionado porque parece que te presentaste al casting porque tienes envidia de él y luego cantaste esa canción.

- Mira Kurt, lo de la canción no tiene razón y en cuanto a lo del casting lo hice porque vi una oportunidad y la cogí. De todas formas fue el productor el que me escogió para ser el sustituto de Blaine.

- Tienes razón pero podrías háberselo dicho a Blaine. Él piensa que que lo único que quieres hacer es quitarle el papel de protagonista.

- Yo no quiero quitárselo.

- Pues lo piensa y luego está el tema de que intentaste malmeter entre Blaine y yo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Pues ... vale, lo siento por haberlo hecho pero es que no paraba de llamarme patético y le ataque con lo único que podía herirle.

- Y ¿por qué no se lo dices?

- Pues ... el sigue enfadado conmigo.

- Es que los 2 sois unos críos. No quereis reconocer que tuvisteis un malentendido y ahora no quereis volver a ser amigos porque sois tan crios que no quereis hablarlo.

- Seguramente tienes razón pero él no quiere hablar conmigo así que el crío es él.

- Sebastian no digas gilipolleces porque vas con el a clases y por si fuera poco luego vas al ensayo con él así que podrías aprovechar para hablar con él. Con todo te digo que él también podría haber hablado contigo.

- Kurt ...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías hablar tú con él? A ti seguro que te escucha.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Tú intestaste saboear mi relación con Blaine.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt. Por favor, habla con él.

- Mira que sois críos los 2. Hablaré con él pero que sepas que no sé si me va hacer mucho caso. Estos días hemos discutido porque quería que hicieráis las paces.

- Muchas gracias Kurt.

- De nada.

Entonces me fui de la cafetería y volví a casa y allí me encontré con Blaine.

- Cariño ¿A dónde has ido?

- Sé que me vamos a discutir pero te voy a decir la verdad. He ido a hablar con Sebastian.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

- Mira Blaine, estoy harto de verte así. Sé que lo echas de menos y ¿sabes qué? él también te echa de menos.

- Ya, claro Kurt pero bien que empezó todo. Además ¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

- Porque los 2 sois unos críos. Tú porque no quieres hablar con él porque crees que te quiere quitar tu papel. y él por cobarde porque piensa que le odias.

- Kurt, eres muy ingenuo. Te ha dicho eso por decírtelo.

- Mira Blaine, él se presentó al casting porque vio una oportunidad para poder triunfar pero en ningún momento pretende coger tu papel. Además intestaste echarle y él no te ha hecho nada ¿no? así que realmente no queire quitarte el papel.

- Él me llamó cornudo.

- Y tù a él patético así que no tienes excusa. Sólo te pido que por favor deja de ser un crío y habla con él.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué no él?

- Pues porque él piensa que le odias y entonces cree que no quieres hablar con él aunque tranquilo que ya le he puesto verde.

- No sé cariño.

- Por favor Blaine habla con él. Mira si después de hablar con él no consigues hacer las paces dejaré de molestarte con el tema ¿vale?

- Está bien. Dile que que a las 22:00 voy a su casa.

- Vale.

Entonces le mandé un mensaje y Sebastian me contestó diciéndome que muchas gracias por haber hablado con él.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 21:30 y Blaine se fue para casa de Sebastian.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que no teniá muchas ganas de ir a casa de Sebastian pero por otro lado al ir a casa de Sebastian este maldito tema va a acabar para bien o para mal. A las 22:00 llegué a casa de Sebastian y entonces comenzamos a hablar.

- Hola.

- Hola Blaine. Gracias por venir.

- De nada aunque estoy aquí por Kurt.

- Lo sé, por eso le pedí que te lo pidiera porque sé que a él le haces caso.

- Eso es jugar sucio Sebastian aunque puedo entenderlo que hicieras.

- Mira Blaine, no quiero seguir disucitendo contigo. Siento mucho lo que nos ha pasado estos días. Si te he ofendido fue porque tú también lo hiciste.

- Yo también lo siento mucho. Me sentí traicionado cuando te ví en el escenario. Debiste de habérmelo dicho aunque no me tenía que haber puesto así.

- Entonces ¿ya está? ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

- Sí.

Entonces Sebastian se acercó a mi y nos dimos un abrazo. La verdad es que me sentí alibiado de que había recuperado mi amistad con él.

POV Kurt

Mientras Blaine estaba en casa de Sebastian yo estaba algo aburrido. No podía llamar a Rachel ni a Finn porque se habían ido al cine así que cogí la basura y fuí a tirarla. Cuando volvía a casa 2 tipos se acercaron a mi y entonces intenté correr pero esos tipos fueron más rápidos que yo y me empujaron y me cai al suelo. Entonces empezaron a pegarme hasta que me quedé insconciente y luego se fueron.

A la media hora Rachel y Finn volvieron a su casa y entonces me encontraron en el suelo y llamaron a la ambulancia.

POV Blaine

Mientras tanto Sebastian y yo continuamos hablando.

- ¡No sabes cuánto he echado esto de menos.

- Yo también.

- Lo cierto es que hemos sido unos críos los 2. Teníamos que haber hablado antes y no callarnos o sólo hablar para insultarnos.

- Tienes razón Blaine.

Entonces nos volvimos a abrazar y cuando terminó el abrazó Sebastian me besó en la boca en cuanto lo hizó sonó mi teléfono. La verdad es que el beso no me había gustado aparte de que no me gusta Sebastian. Entonces cogí el teléfono. Se trataba de Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?

- Blaine, no quiero alarmarte pero cuando Finn y yo volvíamos del cine nos hemos encontrado a Kurt insconciente en el suelo. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia y vamos de camino al hospital.

- Pero ... ¿habéis visto quién le ha hecho eso?

- Lo siento Blaine pero cuando lo hemos visto estaba así. No sabemos quien ha sido. Cuando Kurt despierte nos podrá decir algo a lo mejor.

- Está bien. Voy para allá. Llámame si se despierta.

- Vale.

Y entonces Rachel colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

- Alguien le ha dado una paliza a Kurt. Rachel ha llamado a una ambulancia y van al hospital.

- Blaine.

- ¿Qué?

- Siento mucho el beso que te he dado.

- Ahora eso no importa. Tengo que ir al hospital.

- Blaine, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad por culpa de un estúpido beso.

- Sebastian, está todo bien ¿vale? Me voy al hospital.

- Vale. Llámame cuando Kurt se recupere.

- Está bien. Te mandaré un mensaje.

Entonces me fui de casa de Sebastian y me dirigí hacia al hospital. Mientras lo hacia me estuve sintiendo culpable porque yo había dejado a Kurt sólo y mientras el estaba siendo golpeado Sebastian me estaba besando. Ya sé que no significó nada pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Entonces llamé a Burt para decirle lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pasa Anderson?

- Señor Hummel, no quiero alarmarle pero alguien ha golpeado a Kurt y lo ha dejado insconsciente. Rachel ha llamado a una ambulancia y ya está en el hospital. Yo estoy de camino así que no puedo decirte mucho más. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes Blaine?

- Porque le juré que protegería a Kurt y ahora le he fallado.

- Blaine, no puedes estar a todas horas con Kurt. Lo importante ahora es que Kurt se recupere. Mañana cogeré el primer avión e iré al hospital. Mientras tanto llámame para informarme de cualquier novedad.

- Claro. Lo haré.

- Y Blaine deja de sentirte culpable ¿vale?

- Lo intentaré aunque no te prometo nada.

- Está bien Blaine. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana señor Hummel.

Y entonces colgué el teléfono.

Pasaron quince minutos y por fin llegué al hospital. Allí me estaba esperando Rachel.

- ¿Dónde está Kurt?

- Los médicos se lo han llevado adentro hace 10 minutos.

- Bueno, pero ¿se va a poner bien no?

- Creen que sí.

- ¿Has llamado a Burt?

- No, iba a hacerlo ahora.

- Ya lo he llamado yo antes. Mañana coge el primer avión.

- Ok. Pues ahora sólo podemos esperar. Por cierto ¿dónde estabas?

- En casa de Sebastian. Hemos hecho las paces ...

- ¿Por qué lo dices así?

- Porque Kurt me dijo de ir a su casa. Si no me hubiera emperrado en ir hoy Kurt no estaría así.

- Eso no lo sabes Blaine. Lo mismo estarías tú también inconsciente así que no te sientas culpable.

Entonces salieron los médicos.

- ¿Familiares o amigos del señor Hummel?

- Aquí. Soy su novio, Blaine Anderson.

- Muy bien Blaine. Kurt esta estable aunque de momento no se ha despertado.

- ¿Puedo ir a verle?

- Sí.

- Ve Blaine, yo me quedaré aquí para llamarle a Burt ¿vale?

- Vale.

Entonces fui a la habitación donde estaba Kurt y allí estaba él tumbando en la cama. Sé que Rachel y Burt me han dicho que no me sintiera culpable pero lo cierto es que me siento así porque ellos no saben que besé a Sebastian. Aunque no significó nada podía haberlo evitado por no mencionar que Kurt estaba solo porque había decidido ir a hacer las paces con Sebastian. Pasaron unos minutos y Kurt no se despertaba. Le cogí de la mano para ver si reaccionaba pero no lo hacía. Entonces me puse a cantar "I want to hold your hand" para ver si Kurt reaccionaba al oírme cantar.

**Blaine:**  
Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you, I feel happy,  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Y cuando terminé de cantarla de repente noté que un dedo de Kurt empezó a moverse y Kurt se levantó y dijo

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital Kurt. No te preocupes que todo va bien. Estoy contigo.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo fue la cita con Sebastian?

- Bien, hemos hecho las paces pero dime cariño ¿cómo estás tú?

- Bien aunque supongo que es por las medicinas que me han dado.

- ¿Sabes quién te ha hecho esto?

- Fueron 2 tipos. Lo único que sé es que llevaban unas camisas azules con rayas negras pero no pude ver cómo eran.

- Está bien cariño.

- Blaine, siento mucho haberte dado este susto.

- No pasa nada mi amor. Ahora ya está. Te vas a poner bien.

- ¿Has llamado a mi padre?

- Sí, mañana coge el primer avión.

- Blaine ..

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

- ¿Son imaginaciones mías o me estabas cantando "I want to hold your hand"?

- Sí, te la cantado.

- Blaine. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas? Mañana tienes que ir al ensayo.

- Kurt ¿no lo entiendes? Te acaban de pegar una paliza. Para mi tú eres lo más importante.

- Ya pero me voy a poner bien y quiero que descanses un poco. Ahora se pueden quedar Rachel o Finn. Mañana ya vendrás a verme.

- Kurt, no quiero hacerlo.

- Pues quiero que lo hagas.

- Pues no lo voy a hacer. Ahora voy a salir para que entren Rachel y Finn pero ahora vuelvo ¿vale?

- Vale.

Y entonces me fui de la habitación sin decirle nada a Kurt de lo del beso con Sebastian. Avisé a Rachel y a Finn para que entraran y aproveché para llamar a Sebastian pero sin embargo éste no me cogía el teléfono. Minutos más tarde recibí un mensaje de Sebastian diciéndome que iba a irse de Nueva York y que por favor no hiciera nada para evitarlo, que había hablado con el productor y había renunciado a su papel de sustituto en el musical. Después de leer el mensaje Rachel y Finn salieron ya que el hospital no dejaba que entraran más visitas y entonces intenté entrar. Los médicos no estaban muy de acuerdo ya que legalmente no soy familiar de Kurt pero cuando le dije que estamos viviendo juntos los médicos me dejaron que pasara la noche con Kurt.


	9. La propuesta

POV Kurt

Aquella noche fue la peor de todas porque si bien no me dolía nada por los medicamentos que me habían dado no podía dormir porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos veía a los tipos que me habían estado golpeando. Estuve viendo como Blaine estaba a mi lado y como no quería preocuparle demasiado cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido hasta que noté que Blaine se había dormido.

Al día siguiente llegó mi padre a las 9 de la mañana y Blaine aprovechó para ir a clase y entonces mi padre y yo nos pusimos a hablar.

- Hijo, sé que es un poco tonto preguntártelo pero ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Honestamente? Bien físicamente gracias a los medicamentos pero no he dormido nada. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a los tipos que me pegaron.

- ¿Vistes como eran?

- Papá, si no te importa no quiero hablar del tema. Rachel, Finn y Blaine lo saben y no quiero volver a recordarlo, al menos no por ahora.

- Está bien, hijo. Quiero que sepas que voy a quedarme aquí el tiempo que haga falta. He llamado a tu tío Carl y va a estar en el taller hasta que te recuperes.

- Papá, por favor sé que es un poco fuerte pero no quiero que te quedes por mí. Rachel, Finn y Blaine pueden cuidarme.

- Hijo ...

- Lo importante de todo esto es que estoy bien. Sé que quieres cuidarme y te lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero que dejes de ir a trabajar por mi culpa.

- Kurt, sabes que lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo ¿lo sabes? así que olvídate de hacerte el fuerte.

- Papá, no. En serio estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe. Te prometo que te llamaré todos los días pero por favor no lo hagas.

Entonces de repente entró el médico con los papeles del alta.

- Kurt, aquí tienes los papeles del alta. Te he recetado unas pastillas para el dolor. Tienes que tomarte 1 cada 8 horas y es muy importante no tomartelas en ayunas.

- Doctor. Buenos días soy Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt. Mi hijo me ha dicho que tiene pesadillas y no ha dormido en toda la noche. ¿No puedes recetarle algo para dormir?

- Claro, sin ningún problema. Por cierto Kurt ya hemos enviado el informe a la policía por lo que no tienes que hablar con ellos.

- Gracias.

- Muy bien pues de momento te vas a quedar ahí hasta la comida. Después tendrás que abandonar el hospital. Lo siento mucho pero ahora mismo necesitamos habitaciones para los pacientes.

- Entiendo.

- Si te sintieras peor tienes que coger cita a tu médico de cabecera para que te recete algo más fuerte.

- Muy bien.

Y entonces se fue el médico. Pasaron los horas y finalmente llegó la hora de comer. La comida estaba algo asquerosa. En cuanto comimos Blaine vino y entre mi padre y él me ayudaron a vestirme y nos fuimos del hospital. De allí nos fuimos a casa. De camino a casa mi padre fue a la policía para ver si habían visto a los tipos que me golpearon. Después mi padre nos dejó a Blaine y a mi en casa y luego el se fue a la farmacia. Durante todo el trayecto ví que Blaine estaba algo raro así que en cuanto mi padre se fue le pregunté por qué estaba así.

- Cariño, por favor deja de mirarme raro. Ya sé que me han golpeado pero estoy bien, no tengo ningún hueso roto ni nada por el estilo.

- Kurt, no puedes pedirme que no te mire así. Te ha podido pasar algo peor aunque de todas formas no estoy así sólo por eso.

- ¿Por qué estás así entonces?

- Verás, mi amor. Ayer estabas en el hospital y no te lo dije porque quería comprobar que estabas bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias pero ayer no fui sincero del todo con el tema de Sebastian.

- ¿No os habéis reconciliado?

- Sí, pero hay algo más.

- Blaine, por favor dímelo ya.

- Verás Kurt, te quiero lo mucho ¿lo sabes no?

- ¡Blaine!

- Esgtá bien. Ayer me reconcilié con Sebastian y para celebrarlo nos abrazamos pero cuando nos estábamos abrazando Sebastian me besó. Te juro Kurt que no me gusta Sebastian ni me gustó el beso y según él tampoco significó nada así que por favor Kurt créeme cuando te digo que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

- Está bien Blaine, te creo. Tendré que hablar con Sebastian para que no vuelva a hacerlo pero te creo y sé que me quieres así que no te preocupes.

- Él se va ir de Nueva York.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Me lo dijo ayer por mensaje.

- Y ¿No piensas hacer nada?

- Luego hablaré con él.

Entonces luego me fui a a la cama y luego cerré los ojos y por fín pude dormirme. Al cabo de las horas me desperté y cuando lo hice Blaine estaba sentado al lado mío.

- Buenos tardes dormilón.

- Buenas tardes cariño. ¿Has hablado con Sebastian?

- Le he mandado un mensaje. Hemos quedado luego con él.

- Vale. No dejes que algo así estropee vuestra amistad.

- ¿No estás celoso?

- Estoy contigo y sé que me quieres y para mí eso es lo importante.

- Lo sé. Claro que te quiero. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida ... cásate conmigo Kurt. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y sé que eres mi alma gemela y sí, sé que aún somos jóvemes pero lo importante de todo esto es que sé que me quieres y yo te quiero. Por favor Kurt hazme el honor de ser tu marido.

- ... cla... claro que sí Blaine. Me casaré contigo.

Entonces de repente sonó el timbre.

- Ya voy yo Kurt. ¡Dios no me lo puedo creer! Ya eres mi prometido. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Y entonces fui a abrir la puerta. Se trataba de Burt.

- Hola, señor Hummel.

- Hola Blaine. ¿Cómo está Kurt?

- Ha dormido un poco y parece bien dadas las circunstancias.

- Verás Blaine antes he hablado con la policía y me han dicho que no saben nada.

- Es un poco pronto señor Hummel.

- Por favor Blaine. Llámame Burt. Ya somos como de la familia. En fin, ya estáis viviendo juntos.

POV Blaine

Entonces tuve ganas de decirle que nos acabábamos de prometer pero decidí no contarle nada hasta hablarlo con Kurt primero. Después volví a la habitación con los medicamentos de Kurt.

- Blaine ¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

- Claro.

Entonces cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- ¿Has hablado con mi padre de lo de casarnos?

- No, tenía pensado comentar contigo cómo lo hacemos.

- Está bien porque tengo algo que preguntarte.

- Dime.

- ¿Me has pedido que me case contigo porque recibí una paliza?

- ¿Qué? No, mi amor. Si lo he hecho es porque te quiero y sé que eres mi alma gemela.

- Así que ¿la paliza que he recibido no tiene nada que ver?

- Cariño, no es que quiera casarme contigo porque pueda pasarte algo terrible mañana. Está claro que te ha pasado eso y eso precisamente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quiero casarme contigo.

- Cariño, yo ... yo no quiero casarme contigo, no en estas circunstancias. Tengo la sensación de que lo has hecho porque me han dado una paliza y quieres disfrutar de la vida al máximo y yo no quiero que me lo pidas por eso.

- Kurt, eres mi alma gemela y quiero casarme contigo. Haré lo que sea para que me creas.

-Blaine, lo siento mucho pero no me voy a casar contigo.

- Está bien ¿sabes qué? Me voy porque he quedado con Sebastian pero luego volveremos a hablar de este tema porque realmente me quiero casar contigo porque te amo y eres mi alma gemela.

- Como quieras Blaine pero yo siempre te voy a decir que no.

- Puedo ser muy cansino cariño.

- Hasta luego, cariño.

- Adios Blaine.

Y entonces me fui a la cafetería donde había quedado con Sebastian. La verdad es que me sorprendió que Kurt cambiara de parecer pero por ahora voy a ver qué pasa con Sebastian y cuando vuelva a casa intentaré hacer algo para demostrarle a Kurt que no me quiero casar con él por la paliza que recibió ayer.

- Hola Sebastian.

- Hola Blaine.

- Vamos a ver Sebastian, no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué me dijiste que te vas a ir? Si lo dices por lo del beso está olvidado y podemos ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ese es el problema Blaine. Que tu lo has olvidado. Yo ... no lo he olvidado.

- Sebastian ... ¿es que ... es que te gustó?

- Sí, mira Blaine precisamente por eso me voy a ir. Blaine, me gustas mucho a pesar de que sé que tu amas a Kurt y creo que no voy a poder olvidarte si estoy todos los días en el ensayo y en clase. Ya he hablado con Sidney y van a buscarme a un sustituto.

- Sebastian ... mira me da igual si te gusto. Podemos ser amigos y con el tiempo pues encontrarás novio y todo será normal.

- Blaine, yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien si ese alguien me gusta porque si estoy al lado tuyo aunque sea sólo como amigo parte de mi se querrá hacer ilusiones contigo y no quiero que eso pase. Además bastante me he metido en tu relación con Kurt como para complicarla aún más.

- Sebastian, yo ...

- No pasa nada Blaine y tranquilo que no te voy a odiar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y sé que con Kurt lo eres y ahora vas a estrenar el musical con lo cual todo va a ser perfecto.

- Gracias por haber sido mi amigo. Prométeme que cuando se estrene el musical vendrás a verme.

- Por supuesto Blaine. Eso jamás me lo perdería.

- Sabes que no me gusta que acabemos así.

- Lo sé pero es lo mejor para todos. Bueno Blaine será mejor que me vaya que tengo que terminar de hacer la maleta y tú deberías de estar con tu novio. Adiós Blaine. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo Sebastian.

Y entonces nos dimos un último abrazo y después volvi a casa. Cuando llegué a casa Burt había preparado la cena y nos pusimos a cenar. Al día siguiente me levanté y al poco rato Kurt se despertó y cuando lo hizo estaba mirándole.

- Buenos días cariño.

- Buenos días Blaine .. ¿es que qué pasa?

- Nada, que estoy mirando a mi alma gemela. Estás precioso Kurt.

- Blaine, no hace falta que me digas eso.

- Pero lo hago porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.

- Blaine, por favor no insistas con ese tema.

- Como te dije Kurt voy a demostrarte como sea que realmente me quiero casar contigo porque te quiero.

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Bien. Me voy a duchar, luego preparé el desayuno y me iré a clase.

- Vale.

Entonces me duché, luego hice el desayuno y me fui a clase.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que Blaine estaba algo pesado con el tema del matrimonio aunque puede ser muy romántico y eso me gusta pero no dejo de tener dudas Me fui a desayunar y luego me fui a la cama y entonces mi padre, que aún seguía en casa entró en mi habitación.

- Hijo ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Que sí, papá.

- Y ... ¿con Blaine va todo bien?

- Sí, papa, con Blaine todo bien.

- ¿Y por eso os oí discutir ayer?

- Pues las parejas discutimos papa y además tu y yo también discutimos ayer porque te dije que te fueras y aún sigues aquí.

- Sigo aquí porque me preocupo por ti.

- Pues tranquilo que entre Rachel, Finn y Blaine pueden cuidarme aunque no lo necesito. Si me pasara algo o te necesitara te lo diría.

- Vale, me iré pero tienes que decirme por qué discutiste con Blaine.

- Está bien, supongo que podrás ayudarme con este tema. El caso es que cuando te fuiste a comprar las medicinas Blaine me pidió matrimonio y le dije que sí pero luego le dije que tenías dudas y por eso estábamos discutiendo. ¿Qué me aconsejas que hagas?

- ¡Guau hijo! Pensaba que podías tener otra clase de problemas pero ese es bien serio. Yo ... no voy a decirte lo que vas a hacer y decidas lo que decidas te voy a apoyar y seguramente Blaine también te apoye.

- Menudo consejo papá. ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

- El único consejo que te voy a decir es que sigas a tu corazón. Me has dicho que has tenido dudas ¿qué dudas tienes sobre Blaine?

- Ninguna. Sé que quiero a Blaine con toda mi alma y es mi alma gemela pero el problema de las dudas es que no me fío del por qué me lo ha pedido. Creo que ha sido porque me han dado una paliza y no quiero que sea por eso.

- Mira hijo, yo ... siguiendo con mi consejo lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas a tu corazón. No importa por qué te lo ha pedido. El caso es que lo has hecho y ahora debes de decidir si realmente Blaine es el hombre con el que quieres estar el resto de tu vida o si quieres estar con él pero no casarte ahora o si no quieres estar con él.

- Está bien. Intentaré hacerte caso pero por favor vete al aeropuerto si no quieres que me enfade.

- Vale, ya me voy pero prométeme que llamarás a Blaine, a Rachel o a Finn si necesitas algo y quiero hablar contigo todos los días.

- Tranquilo papá que lo haré.

- Te quiero mucho hijo.

- Y yo a ti papá.

Entonces nos dimos un abrazo y mi padre se fue a hacer la maleta y luego se fue al aeropuerto. Llegó la hora de comer y Blaine y yo comimos. Durante la comida no le mencioné nada sobre mi decisión porque no la había tomado. Después de comer Blaine se fue al ensayo. Cuando terminó el ensayo nos pusimos a cenar y después nos fuimos a la cama y entonces Blaine empezó a hablar.

- Cariño.

- Dime.

- Antes no te he dicho nada de mi charla con Sebastian.

- Es cierto ¿qué tal te fue?

- Bien, pero al final se ha ido. Tenías razón sobre él.

- ¿Eh? No te sigo.

- Ayer Sebastian me dijo que le gustaba y que como no quería entrometerse en nuestra relación pues me dijo que se iba de la ciudad. Ya ha hablado con Sidney y ha dejado el musical.

- Ya veo ...

Entonces me miré la cara de Blaine durante un rato y al final Blaine se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Nada. Que si la oferta de matrimonio aún sigue en pie quiero aceptarla.

- ¿En serio? quiero decir ¿no vas a cambiar de opinión otra vez?

- No, cariño. Quiero casarme contigo. Cuando estoy contigo soy feliz y me transmites tranquilidad. Te quiero muchísimo y sé que eres mi alma gemela aunque quiero decir que aunque haya aceptado no significa que vayamos a casarnos ahora mismo.

- Por supuesto que no, mi vida. Nos casaremos cuando tú quieras.

- A veces pienso que no te merezco Blaine. Me tratas tan bien.

- Te trato como te mereces Kurt.

Y entonces Blaine se acercó a mi y nos besamos. Después me abracé a Blaine y cuando me disponía a dormirme le dije.

- He cambiado de idea.

- ¿Qué?

- Es broma cariño. Eso si, quiero que me compres un anillo para formalizarlo.

- Mañana mismo te compro el anillo.

- Buenas noche Blaine. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches.

Y entonces cerramos los ojos y nos quedamos dormidos.


	10. Me atreveré

POV Blaine

Había pasado una semana desde que le dieron el alta a Kurt y estaba realmente preocupado porque Kurt parecía como si tuviera miedo a estar solo. Hasta hoy siempre he intentado acompañarle a todos los sitios y si yo no podía pues Rachel o Finn lo hacían. Hoy de nuevo he vuelto a acompañar a Kurt a clase y como quiero solucionar esta situación he quedado con Finn y con Rachel para ver si entre los 3 se nos ocurre algo. Fui a la cafetería donde habíamos quedado y allí comenzamos a hablar.

- Chicos, estoy realmente preocupado por Kurt. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que deje de tener miedo?

- Pues ... podría ir a un psicólogo - comentó Rachel.

- Ya se lo dije y dice que no quiere ir porque está bien.

- Sé que suena un poco arriesgado pero ¿y si le acompañamos a un sitio y luego lo dejamos solo?

- No sé cariño, es muy arriesgado.

- Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer una versión light de lo que dice Finn. Podemos dejarle sólo pero que él sepa que estamos cerca por si empieza a tener miedo.

- Me gusta esa idea - dijo Rachel.

- Pues ya está pero ¿cuándo lo vas a hacer Blaine?

- ¿Yo?

- Blaine, contigo tiene más confianza ¿no? - preguntó Rachel.

- Bien, lo intentaré mañana.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a clase.

- Sí, yo también ¿nos vamos Rachel?

- Vale.

Y entonces Rachel y yo nos fuimos a clase. Fue una mañana normal sin nada especial. Cuando terminé mis clases Kurt me mandó un mensaje para que fuera a recogerlo. Sin duda alguna tengo que hacer el plan acordado porque aunque me encanta estar con Kurt me quita mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué a la universidad de Kurt nos fuimos para casa. Mientras íbamos empezamos a hablar de la presentación del musical que es en 2 días.

- Cariño ¿estás nervioso por el musical?

- Pues sí. No sé si salir del armario. Al principio lo tenía claro pero ahora no sé.

- Mi amor quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas siempre te voy a apoyar.

- Es que tu no sabes la presión Kurt, yo ... a mi me encantaría salir del armario y que todo fuera perfecto pero por desgracia no es así.

- Si es lo que tu quieres cariño hazlo. No creo que los productores te echen.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces llegamos a casa, nos pusimos a comer y luego me fui al ensayo. Cuando terminé el ensayo volví a casa y me fui directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente me fui a clase de Cassandra. Aún tenía dudas sobre si salir del armario así que le pedí consejo a ella.

- Entonces ¿tú que harías en mi lugar?

- Mira Blaine, Broadway puede ser muy duro. Yo sin duda me esperaría un poco hasta el estreno. Total, son 2 meses más.

- Ya pero es que desde que Kurt sufrió una paliza quiero salir del armario como sea porque quiero disfrutar con él todo el tiempo que pueda y si estoy metido en el armario pues no puedo.

- Te entiendo y sé que es injusto pero piensa que al menos no te han obligado a que salgas con una chica para fingir que eres hetero.

- ¿Entonces tengo que darles las gracias aún encima?

- Blaien, eres muy ambicioso y eso me gusta mucho de ti pero hazme caso. No salgas del armario. Mira, cuando hice mi única actuación en Broadway yo tenía miedo de que mi novio se presentara en el musical ya que el pobre no sabía comportarse y entonces me puse a beber y por eso luego la cagué porque no confiaba en mi novio. Tú, en cambio tienes a un novio que te apoya y que jamás haría algo para perjudicar por tu carrera así que sí, Blaine, mi consejo es que te metas en el armario 2 semanas más.

- Gracias por el consejo.

- De nada y ahora vamos a empezar la clase.

Entonces terminó la clase y enseguida Kurt me mandó otro mensaje para que fuera recogerle en la universidad. Cuando llegué decidí contarle mi decisión y luego empezaría con el plan que hablé con Rachel y Finn.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola.

- Kurt, he decidido no salir del armario mañana.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Muy bien? Creía que querías que lo hiciera ...

- Ya, pero también te dije que te apoyaría decidieras lo que decidieras.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti aunque ahora te acabas de saltar la norma.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Sabes por qué es? Porque en el fondo quieres hacerlo ¿me equivoco?

- Dios Kurt, se nota mucho que me conoces.

- Me alegra conocerte tanto pero ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?

- Cassandra me ha dicho que incluso los productores han sido demasiados buenos y tiene razón. Podían haberme hecho fingir que salgo con alguna chica y sin embargo no lo han hecho.

- Ya, pero te han obligado a que finjas que no soy tu novio y que finjas ser hetero.

- Además son sólo 2 meses más.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Que creo que ella te ha asustado mucho y no debe de hacer algo así. Tú eres como eres y no deberías de fingir algo que no eres y el problema es que hasta hace poco creías eso pero ahora ella te ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

- No es eso Kurt, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que es lo mejor para mi.

- Como veo que Cassandra te ha influido negativamente voy a intentar convencerte de que que realmente quieres hacerlo y que no debes de tener ningún miedo si realmente crees en lo que dices.

Entonces Kurt se puso a cantar "The moment you believe" de Melanie C

**Kurt:**

Time to face what you were hiding from  
Don't have to do this on your own  
Together we are strong  
We don't need anyone  
No matter what they say  
The time has come

I'm ready now to start a new beginning  
With all our hopes and all our dreams  
And I know the stars will shine for you and for me  
From the moment you believe

I know they think that I'm no good for you  
But we both know that they're wrong  
Together we can fight  
Show everyone we're right  
I don't care what they say  
Our time has come

I'm ready now to start a new beginning  
With all our hopes and all our dreams  
And I know the stars will shine for you and for me  
From the moment you believe

When you believe there's nothing you can't overcome  
When you believe the end is brighter than the sun  
I believe

I'm ready now to start a new beginning  
With all our hopes and all our dreams  
And I, I know the stars will shine for you and for me  
From the moment you believe  
From the moment you believe

Mientras iba cantando la canción me di cuenta de que Kurt tenía razón. Tenía tanto miedo que me había dejado convencer por lo que me había dicho Cassandra.

- ¿Y bien?

- Vale. Tienes razón. Lo haré mañana pero sólo si tú estás entre el público, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

- Por cierto mi amor ya sé que dices que estás bien pero desde que te dieron la paliza no puedes sólo a ningún lado y siempre que terminas las clases me mandas un mensaje para que vaya a recogerte y aunque no me importa hacerlo creo que deberías de intentar ir solo para intentar superar antes el miedo que tienes.

- No tengo miedo.

- Pues si no tienes miedo supongo que podrás ir a casa solo ¿no?

- Cl..claro.

- No lo dices muy convencido.

- Sí, hagámoslo. Ve por delante que ya te alcanzo yo.

- Cariño, no quiero forzarte a hacerlo si no estás listo.

- Lo cierto es que tengo que intentarlo. No quiero ser una carga para ti.

- Kurt, mi vida, prométeme que me llamarás si te sientes mal en cualquier momento.

- Te lo prometo.

Y entonces me fui a casa y luego Kurt se fue 5 minutos más tarde.. Conforme iba aproximándome a casa le mandaba mensajes a Kurt diciéndole que como iba o simplemente le mandaba mensajes de ánimo estilo Coraje o Sé fuerte, sé que lo eres y él me fue respondiendo a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo cuando llegué a casa le volví a mandar otro mensaje y ésta vez no me respondió. Me puse algo nervioso y enseguida le llamé pero Kurt no contestaba. Volví a insistirle pero no me cogía el teléfono y entonces empecé a pensar mal y cuando salí de casa me lo encontré en el portal.

- Kurt ¿por qué no me has respondido?

- Porque estabas siendo algo cansino.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿No has tenido miedo?

- Un poco pero no me ha impedido volver a casa solo.

- Bueno, cariño pues estoy enfadado porque podrías haberme dicho algo. Pensaba que te había pasado algo malo.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, pues ... creo que tengo una idea para quitarte el miedo.

- ¿Qué idea?

- Creo que podríamos ir a clases de defensa personal. Así ganarías confianza en ti mismo.

- Vale, iremos a clases.

Entonces entramos a casa y allí pasamos la tarde ya que me habían dado la tarde libre en el ensayo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde me fui a la rueda de prensa. Rachel, Finn y Kurt estaban afuera esperándome. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso. Empezó la rueda de prensa y los periodistas empezaron a hacerles preguntas a los productores sobre el musical. Una vez que terminaron de hacerle preguntas a los productores, éstos me introdujeron a mi y entonces los periodistas empezaron a preguntarme si había tenido experiencia en musicales y cosas así por el estilo. Finalmente un periodista me preguntó si mis amigos y mi familia me apoyaban en esto. Entonces miré a los productores y luego finalmente le contesté al periodista. Entonces recordé lo que Rachel me dijo y lo dije tal cual me lo dijo ella. "Mi familia, mis amigos y mi novio me apoyan en esto". Cuando terminé de decirlo no quería ver la reacción que habían tenido los productores. Después los periodistas empezaron a hacerle las mismas preguntas a Alison y cuando terminaron de hacerle las preguntas se dio por concluida la rueda de prensa. Entonces salí afuera y me abracé a Kurt y le dije que lo había hecho y después me llamó Sidney para que fuera al coche. Entonces Kurt, Rachel y Finn se fueron a casa mientras yo me fui al coche. Allí me estaban esperando los productores.

- Blaine ¿sabes lo que has hecho?

- Lo sé.

- Yo creo que no porque ahora te has expuesto. La gente va a poder criticarte sin ir a ver el musical.

- Lo entiendo pero la verdad prefiero que sea así porque así es como soy. No quiero venderles la imagen de hetero para luego tener que salir del armario.

- Podrías habernos avisado porque podríamos haber metido la pata.

- Vosotros me dijisteis que simplemente fingiera pero no dijisteis nada de mentir sobre mi.

- Tienes razón pero ¿por qué te ha venido ese arrebato?

- Pues ... porque hace 1 semana le dieron a una paliza a mi novio, bueno mejor dicho mi prometido por el simple hecho de ser gay y quiero poder disfrutar la vida con él sin tener que fingir que no es mi pareja así que si me vais a despedir hacedlo.

- Blaine, no te vamos a despedir. ¿De verdad te piensas que vamos a despedir a perder al mejor Harry Potter?

- Entonces ... ¿no estáis enfadados?

- Enfadados sí, pero jamás te echaríamos por eso. Nosotros sólo te dijimos que hicieras eso como consejo pero has decidido no hacerlo y ahora por desgracia vas a pagar las consecuencias. Eso sí te voy a dar 1 consejo. Procura no hacer caso a las críticas negativas que no tengan nada que ver con la interpretación.

- No se preocupe que no lo haré.

- Muy bien Blaine. Entonces nos vemos al lunes en el ensayo.

- Vale. Nos vemos al lunes.

Entonces salí del coche y me fui a casa. Allí me estaban esperando Kurt, Rachel y Finn.

- Hola cariño ¿qué te han dicho?

- ¡No me han despedido!

- Eso es ... ¡eso es fantástico! - dijo Kurt.

- Pues sí pero aún así me han reñido.

- Es normal que lo hayan hecho - comentó Rachel.

- Bueno y ¿cómo has salido del armario? - preguntó Finn.

- Pues me hicieron la pregunta típica de que si familia y amigos me apoyan y lo solté. Realmente les mentí un poco porque les dije que mi novio me apoyaba aunque realmente debería de haber dicho que mi prometido me apoya.

- ¿Cómo que prometido? - dijo Rachel.

- Es cierto Rach. Blaine y yo estamos prometidos.

- Pero ¿por qué no nos habéis dicho nada?

- Pues ... porque no queríamos que os pusierais a hablar de ese tema hasta la rueda de prensa.

- ¿Y cómo fue la pedida? - preguntó Rachel.

- Pues fue cuando le dieron el alta a Kurt. Estábamos hablando en general y entonces le dije "cásate conmigo Kurt. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y sé que eres mi alma gemela y sí, sé que aún somos jóvemes pero lo importante de todo esto es que sé que me quieres y yo te quiero. Por favor Kurt hazme el honor de ser tu marido.

- ¡Qué bonito! - dijo Rachel.

- Ya pero lo más fuerte es lo que me hizo Kurt. Me dijo que sí y luego cambió de opinión pero por suerte estuve insistiéndole y al final me dijo que si.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es muy fuerte Kurt! - dijo Rachel.

- No sé como Blaine no te mandó a la mierda. - dijo Finn.

- Pues no lo hice porque estoy enamorado de él y sé que en el fondo iba a decir que sí porque ya me lo había dicho la primera vez.

Y después de que dijera eso nos pusimos a hacer la cena. Después de cenar Rachel y Finn y se fueron y Kurt y yo nos pusimos a ver una peli. Cuando terminó la peli nos fuimos a la cama y entonces Kurt me dijo.

- Blaine ¿Por qué no has dicho mi prometido? No me molesta ni nada pero simplemente tengo curiosidad.

- Pues lo hice mi amor porque una cosa es salir del armario y otra cosa es hablar de mi vida privada y eso jamás pienso hacerlo.

- Ya veo.

Entonces Kurt me abrazó a mi y luego nos quedamos dormidos.


	11. El amor es un campo de batalla

POV Kurt

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la rueda de prensa y todo era magnífico para Blaine. La verdad es que por una parte me alegraba por él pero otra parte notaba como Blaine estaba pasando un poco de mi y hasta tenía envidia de él. También empecé a ir a clases de defensa personal, lo cual supuestamente iba a ayudarme a no tener miedo pero lo único que hizo fue que empezara a estar celoso porque los chicos y chicas que iban a clase no paraban de pedirle autógrafos y los chicos empezaban a tontear con él. Realmente no me molestaría que unos chicos tontearan con Blaine si él me hiciera caso pero como pasa de mi un poco pues me siento así.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que no sé por qué los productores me dijeron que salir del armario era una mala idea. Ahora me he convertido en famoso. La gente no para de pedirme autográfos y los chicos intentar tontear conmigo. Sé que está mal que me guste porque estoy enamorado de Kurt y quiero casarme con él pero el caso es que disfruto porque no deja de ser un tonteo y si alguna vez se pusiera algo más serio lo pararía. He empezado las clases de defensa personal y realmente se me da bastante bien. Sin embargo a Kurt no sé le da muy bien y me da rabia pero yo ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada porque desde la rueda de prensa los productores nos están exigiendo más porque en un mes y medio tenemos la premiere del musical y tiene que ser un éxito. Hoy en clase de defensa personal varios chicos han estado tonteando conmigo a la vez pero de nuevo solo fue un tonteo pero a Kurt no le sentó muy allá porque le vi muy celoso. Cuando terminó la clase Kurt se acercó a mi.

- Cariño, ¿porque no te montas una orgía con todos esos chicos?

- Kurt, sólo es un tonteo. Tengo que tener contentos a mis fans.

- Ya, claro pero a mi que me den ¿no?

- Mi amor, te juro que si veo que el tonteo se pone serio siempre les digo que estoy comprometido.

- Blaine, por favor, deja de hacer eso. Entiendo que quieras tener contentos a tus fans pero no debes de tontear con ellos porque luego te puede salir mal la jugada y aparte no me hace gracia como tonteas con ellos.

- Está bien. Dejaré de hacerlo pero es que siente tan bien. Ojalá te pasara lo mismo Kurt.

- Pues si me pasara lo último que haría seriá tontear con varios chicos.

- Lo siento Kurt. No volverá a pasar.

- Más te vale.

POV Kurt

Entonces Blaine y yo volvimos a casa. Al día siguiente por suerte no teníamos clase de defensa personal y aproveché para hacer una reunión de la banda. Rachel, Finn y Elliot fueron a casa y cuando empezamos la reunión Blaine miró el reloj y dijo.

- Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir. Tengo ensayo.

- Blaine, estamos en una reunón. ¿No puedes ir un poco más tarde? - pregunto Rachel.

- Lo siento Rachel, pero ahora los productores nos están metiendo mucha caña. Ser una estrella es muy difícil y lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar en la reunón.

- ¿Perdona?

- Rachel, yo pensaba que tú lo entenderías pero ya veo que no. Lo siento pero tengo que irme. No quiero hacer enfadar a los productores.

- Si sólo son 5 minutos ¿no puedes esperarte? - insintió Rachel.

- No, Rachel, lo siento pero ya te he dicho que no. Cuando seas una estrella como yo comprenderás por lo que estoy pasando.

Y entonces Blaine se fue y continuamos con la reunión.

- Oye Kurt, tienes que hacer algo con Blaine porque está insoportable. - comentó Finn.

- Ya, desde la rueda de prensa se ha convertido en una diva. En clase de defensa personal no paran de pedirle autográfos y los chicos tontean con él y el se deja.

- ¿Qué me dices? - preguntó Rachel.

- Pues lo que oyes. Ayer le reñí y me prometió que no iba a tontear con nadie.

- Pues .. tienes que hacer algo antes de que el éxito se le suba a la cabeza demasiado. -dijo Elliot.

- Ya, hablaré luego con él cuando vuelva del ensayo.

Y después de criticar a Blaine continuamos hablando de cosas de la banda.

POV Blaine

Aunque odio tener que discutir con Rachel lo cierto es que no me comprende. Yo ahora mismo estoy bajo mucha presión y no puedo dedicarle tiempo a la banda o a Kurt. Hoy estuve en el ensayo hasta las 9. Luego me fui a casa. Estaba muy cansado y lo ùnico que quería era descansar. Sin embargo cuando llegué a casa me encontré con Kurt enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? Si estás enrfadado porque me he ido en medio de la reunión de la banda lo siento mucho pero ya te dije en su día que quería abandonar la banda pero me dijiste que me quedara y lo he hecho pero ya sabes que apenas tengo tiempo libre.

- Yo no me he enfadado por eso porque al fin y al cabo sé lo ocupado que estás. Lo que no soporto es lo diva que te has vuelto últimamente. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo le has hablado a Rachel esta tarde?

- Kurt, lo siento mucho pero es que a veces siento que nadie comprende por la presión por la que estoy pasando. Los productores no paran de decirnos a todos que en un mes y medio tenemos la premiere y tiene que salir perfecto y estamos realmente nervioosos.

- Lo entendemos pero tan sólo te pido que no seas una diva.

- Pues no lo parece o al menos Rachel no lo entiende, sino no me hubiera dicho eso.

- Pídele disculpas a Rachel y explícale con las mismas palabras que me has dicho a mi y seguro que lo entenderá.

- Vale. Mañana hablaré con ella que ahora estoy muy cansado.

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No tengo ganas Kurt.

- Sí te había preparado la cena ...

- Mañana me lo calentaré.

- Vale.

Y entonces me fui a la cama y me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente me fui a clases de defensa personal con Kurt y unos chicos se me acercaron y empezamos a hablar de cosas de la clase y vi como Kurt me estaba mirando. Entonces me acerqué a él y le besé delante de los chicos y se calmó un poco. Luego tocó hacer un ejercicio en el que teníamos que ir por parejas. Uno sería la víctima y otro el agresor. Como tal vez a Kurt no le haría mucha gracia ser la víctima me ofrecí a ser la víctima. Kurt intentó atacarme pero como es menos habilidoso que yo siempre lograba bloquearle y Kurt se enfadaba por no conseguir darme. Por un momento pensé que realmente quería pegarme y no se trataba sólo del ejercicio. Estuvo intentándolo más veces pero siempre lograba bloquear su movimiento hasta que una vez fue a golpearme pero de una forma distinta a la que el profesor nos dijo y entonces me enfadé con Kurt y el profesor tuvo que llamarle la atención a Kurt. Después de eso Kurt se calmó un poco y luego él yo empezamos a cantar "Love is a battlefield" de Pat Betanar mientras ensayábamos los ejercicios.

**Blaine (Kurt):**

We are young (We are young)  
Heartache to heartache (Heartache to heartache)  
We stand (We stand)  
No promises, no demands (No promises, no demands)  
Love is a battlefield (Love is a battlefield)

**Blaine:**  
Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah,  
Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah,  
We are strong

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

**Kurt:**  
You're beggin' me to go  
Then makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?

**Blaine:**  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way?  
Or am I the best thing you've had?

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
Believe me, believe me  
I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love  
And I'm chained to your side

We are young (**Kurt:** We are young)  
Heartache to heartache  
(**Blaine:** We stand) (**Kurt:** Ah-ah-ah)  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield (**Kurt:** Ah-ah-ah)  
(**Blaine:** We are strong) (**Kurt:** We are strong)  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

**Blaine (with Kurt):**  
When I'm losing control  
Will you turn me away?  
(Or touch me deep inside?)  
And before this gets old  
Will it still feel the same?  
(There's no way this will die)

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
But if we get much closer  
I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders  
You'll need me to hold

We are young (**Kurt:** We are young)  
Heartache to heartache  
We stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
Oh-oh-woah  
Oh

We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

Tras la clase de defensa personal me fui de allí a Nyada para continuar con mis clases sin decirle nada a Kurt. Realmente había intentado golpearme y no había hecho nada para que lo hiciera porque ni siquiera había intentado tontear con nadie. Entonces me encontré Rachel y tal y como le dije a Kurt me acerqué a ella para pedirle disculpas.

- ¡Hey Rachel!

- Hola.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

- Yo también.

- Si no te importa voy yo primero.

- Vale.

- Mira Rachel siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer pero es que estoy sometido a mucha presión y la única forma que tengo que salir de ésta es dejando cosas que no son tan importantes como es la banda aunque de todas formas no tendría que haberte dicho esas cosas.

- Y yo tampoco debería de haberte insistido tanto. Al final estuvimos casi un cuarto de hora hablando y te hubieran echado la bronca.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- Si no vuelves a hablarme así lo haré.

- Te prometo que voy a dejar de ser una diva.

- Está bien, te perdono. La verdad es que me sorprende verte así. El año pasado estabas tan callado en el Glee Club y ahora te has convertido en otra persona.

- Ya, hay veces que me doy cuenta de ello e intento no cambiar no tanto. Por cierto ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Kurt?

- Estaba algo enfadado contigo porque tonteabas con chicos.

- Ya pero eran tonteos inocentes. Además ya se lo dije ayer a Kurt que iba a dejar de hacerlo si le molestaba.

- Pero ¿por qué lo hacías?

- Sé que es raro pero desde que soy famoso la gente me aprecia mucho y me encanta que tenga tanta atención. Yo sólo quiero tener contento a mis fans pero a pesar de que me gusta como a Kurt no le gusta voy a dejar de hacerlo.

- Pero entonces si has hablado con él ¿por qué me has preguntado eso?

- Acabo de venir en clase de defensa personal y el profesor le ha llamado la atención a Kurt porque estábamos practicando un ejercicio en el que Kurt hacía de agresor y yo de víctima y Kurt ha ido a saco a por mi. Yo por suerte he conseguido esquivarlo.

- Pues no sé Blaine ¿has hecho algo que le haya podido molestar?

- Sólo he habado con unos chicos pero de cosas de clase. Además en cuanto he visto que Kurt ha puesto una cara de enfado me he acercado a él y le he besado delante de toda la clase y se ha calmado.

- Mira Blaine si no sabes lo que le pasa lo mejor es que habléis los dos tranquilamente y expongáis vuestros problemas porque no es normal que quiera pegarte.

- Luego hablaré con él.

- Bueno Blaine me voy a clase.

- Y yo a la mía. Gracias.

- De nada.

Y entonces me fui a clase. Después de clase me fui a casa y allí estaba Kurt. La verdad es que tenía algo de miedo por la reacción que había tenido Kurt esta mañana en la clase de defensa personal. Entonces me miró triste y me dijo:

- Blaine, siento mucho mi reacción en la clase.

- Cariño, no pasa nada pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Es que me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo.

- Mi amor, si no nos contamos las cosas no podremos avanzar.

- Tienes razón como siempre pero por favor no me juzgues.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo Kurt.

- Pues ... resulta que tengo mucha envidia de ti. Toda tu vida es un éxito. Desde la rueda de prensa todo el mundo te para y los chicos no paran de coquetear contigo y a mi me gustaría que también me pasara eso porque tengo miedo Blaine, miedo de que esto siga así y en un futuro me case contigo y sólo se me conozca como el marido de Blaine Anderson y entonces va a llegar algún día en el que te vas a cansar de mi y me abandonarás por otro chico más joven que yo y me dejarás destrozado.

- ¡Cariño! No sabía que sintieras así. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes.

- Lo ... lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- Mira Kurt, en cuanto a lo mi fama, la fama es como todo unas veces la tienes y otras no así que no te preocupes pero de todas formas aunque tuviera esta fama o más no tienes que preocuparte porque te quiero más que nada en el mundo, me da igual si eres un astronauta o un amo de casa. Jamás te voy a dejar Kurt. Yo sólo quiero que los dos seamos felices y que tu triunfes pero repito que si no lo haces aún seguiré estando contigo Kurt porque eres mi alma gemela así que por favor deja de preocuparte ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Por cierto he hecho las paces con Rachel.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Kurt, creo que debemos de decirnos todas las cosas porque no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así.

- Lo haré.

Entonces me acerqué a Kurt y le besé y luego le dije.

- ¿De verdad te pensabas que me iba a aburrir contigo? Si eres lo más sexy y divertido que conozco ...

- ¿Sexy dices?

- Sí. ¿Sabes que? Creo que paso de la comida. Sólo me apetece el postre.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí.

Y entonces empezamos a besarnos y luego nos fuimos a la cama y acabamos haciéndolo. Menos mal que logré solucionar el problema que tenia con Kurt porque no quería perderlo. No me puedo imaginar que es lo que haría si lo perdiera.


	12. Momentos previos al estreno

POV Blaine

Queda 1 semana para el estreno del musical y realmente estoy de los nervios y enseguida salto a la mínima. Hoy me ha vuelto a pasar y entonces Kurt se puso a hablar conmigo.

- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

- Cariño, siento mucho ponerme así pero estoy realmente muy nervioso.

- Lo sé y por eso mismo voy a pedirte que hagas algo que seguramente me voy a arrepentir pero por otro lado es lo mejor para ti y sólo queda una semana para el musical.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

- Has estado así desde que te pedí que dejaras de actuar como una diva así que quiero que actúes como una diva esta semana pero sin pasarte demasiado.

- Yo creo que eso no va a funcionar.

- No me has dejado terminar.

- Lo siento.

- Además te voy a comprar un saco de boxeo y vas a estar pegándole hasta que se te vaya el estrés.

. Eso tal vez funcione.

- Lo hará, al menos eso he leído en varias páginas que he leído en Internet.

- Muy bien, pues me voy que tengo clase. Te quiero mucho Kurt.

- Yo también te quiero.

Y entonces me fui a Nyada. La verdad es que Kurt es un cielo. Si fuera otro me habría mandado a la mierda pero él está siempre ahí apoyándome cuando más lo necesito.

POV Kurt

Cuando Blaine se fue yo me fui a la universidad. La verdad es que durante todo el trayecto estuve pensando en lo paciente que soy. Jamás hubiera pensado que tenía tanta paciencia pero sé que mi Blaine lo está pasando mal y que en una semana habrá terminado este drama.

Cuando llegué a la universidad Isabelle me llamó para que fuera a su despacho. Cuando llegué me estaba esperando y parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Siéntate Kurt porque esto es muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú siéntate.

Entonces me senté e Isabelle comenzó a hablar.

- Verás Kurt me han ofrecido un puesto en Vogue y lo voy a aceptar.

- Eso ... ¡eso es fantástico!

- Pero eso no es todo. Había pensado en que tu podías ser mi becario en muy contenta con tu trabajo en el musical. Estarías trabajando conmigo y tendría en cuenta tu opinión. Por supuesto las prácticas serían después de clase para que no pierdas tus estudios.

- ¡Guau! No sé que decir.

- Pues dime que sí.

- No sé, tendría que consultarlo con Blaine y aparte es que me sabe mal dejar el musical.

- Kurt, cuando se haga la premiere del musical ya no hará falta que estés allí y en cuanto a lo de Blaine te voy a dar 2 días para que te lo pienses pero no sé porque tienes que consultarselo. Seguro que te dice que sí.

- Lo sé pero es que ahora que vamos a casarnos queremos que todas las decisiones sean lo mejor para nosotros.

- Espera ¿vais a casaros?

- Sí, aunque no hemos puesto fecha ni nada. Sólo me lo ha pedido y acepté.

- Bueno Kurt, pues muchas felicidades. Ahora vete a clase y en 2 días me dices lo que has decidido.

- Vale. Muchas gracias por la oferta.

- De nada Kurt. Realmente te lo mereces.

Y entonces me fui del despacho de Isabelle y me fui a clase. Pasó el resto de la mañana y luego me fui a casa y allí estaba esperándome Blaine.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hola! ¿Te pasa algo Kurt?

- Es que estoy contento, no sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Verás, he ido a la universidad y allí me ha llamado Isaballe a su despacho. Allí me ha comentado que le han ofrecido un puesto en Vogue pero lo más fuerte es que ella me ha pedido que sea su becario. Estaría trabajando por las tardes y empezaría después de que se estrene el musical. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Eso es magnífico Kurt! Deberías aceptarlo.

- ¿Tu crees? ¿Y qué pasa con la banda? ¿y nosotros?

- Cariño, la banda da igual. Lo importante es que trabajar en Vogue es tu sueño y tienes que cumplir los sueños y en cuanto a nosotros no va a pasar nada porque yo estoy contento con que puedas cumplir los sueños así que no te preocupes por nosotros.

- Pues ... entonces le diré a Isabelle que acepto.

- ¡Claro que si! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Kurt. Vas a cumplir tus sueños.

- Gracias mi amor. Voy a a mandarles un mensaje a a Rachel, Finn y a Elliot que vengan para decirles que disolvemos la banda.

Entonces les mandé un mensaje para que quedaramos para después de cenar. Después Blaine y yo nos pusimos a comer.

POV Blaine

Realmente estaba muy contento por Kurt porque ahora podía cumplir su sueño. Después de comer Kurt y yo nos fuimos al ensayo del musical. Mientras me dirigía al lugar del ensayo noté una sensaciòn rara, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo. No quise decirle nada a Kurt para no asustarle mientras íbamos de camino pero cuando llegué al lugar donde hacíamos los ensayos se lo comenté.

- Kurt, cariño ¿no has notado nada raro desde que hemos salido de casa?

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Es que ... no quiero alarmarte pero creo que alguien nos estaba siguiendo.

- Serán imaginaciones tuyas Blaine.

- Mi amor, te juro que no.

- A lo mejor si que te estababan siguiendo. Tal vez algún periodista o algún fan tímido que le da miedo pedirte un autografo.

- Espero que sea lo que tu dices.

- Cariño, estás muy estresado. Es normal que pienses lo peor.

- Será eso.

Y después de comentarle eso empezó el ensayo como una tarde más.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que Blaine está muy estresado. Lo cierto es que no me fijé si realmente alguien nos seguía pero en cualquier caso tengo que tranquilizar a Blaine porque bastante mal lo está pasando ahora como para asustarle.

Cuando terminó el ensayo Blaine y yo volvimos a casa. Durante el trayecto estuve fijándome a ver si alguien nos seguía y no lo hacía nadie. Cuando llegamos a casa estaban esperándonos Rachel, Finn y Elliot. Entramos a casa y empezamos con la reunión.

- Kurt ¿por qué hemos quedado ahora? ¿es que vamos a hacer un concierto pronto? - preguntó Rachel.

- Más bien lo contrario Rachel. Veréis chicos. Os he llamado para deciros que estáis ante el nuevo becario de Vogue. Bueno técnicamente no he firmado ningún contrato pero me han ofrecido el puesto y lo he aceptado por lo que la banda va a desaparecer porque trabajaría por la tarde y por la mañana voy a la universidad así que ...

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Kurt! - comentó Rachel.

- ¿No estáis enfadados?

- Estaríamos enfadado si no cogieras ese puesto. Ese es tu sueño y debes de cumplirlo - comentó Finn.

- Finn, tiene razón. - dijo Elliot.

- Ya pero Elliot tu querías formar parte de una banda y ahora ya no hay banda.

- Ya buscaré otra banda o si no lo intentaré por mi cuenta así que no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias chicos por ser tan comprensivos.

- De nada Kurt. - dijeron Rachel, Finn y Elliot.

Y tras decirles la mala noticia Rachel, Finn y Elliot se fueron. Después Blaine y yo nos pusimos a ver una peli y cuando terminos de verla nos fuimos a la cama.

Al día siguiente me fui a la universidad y cuando llegué me fui al despacho de Isabelle para comunicarle mi decisión de aceptar el puesto de becario.

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro Kurt, pasa.

- Ya he tomado una decisión y he decidido aceptar el puesto de becario.

- Lo siento Kurt pero se lo ofrecido a otro chico y ya lo ha aceptado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es broma Kurt! El puesto es tuyo. Supongo que a tu prometido le ha parecido bien ¿no?

- Sí, está muy contento por mi. Lo único que me ha sabido mal es que he tenido que disolver la banda en la que estaba pero para mi Vogue es mi sueño.

- Lo siento mucho Kurt pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Conociéndote como te conozco te va a encantar.

- Estoy seguro que me va a encantar. Desde que tengo 10 años siempre he querido trabajar en Vogue.

- Y ahora tu sueño se va a hacer realidad.

- Muchas gracias Isabelle.

- De nada pero eso sí, si me entero de que tus calificaciones bajan tendrás que decir adiós al trabajo. No quiero que dejes los estudios hasta que los hayas terminados porque la edución es lo más importante.

- Tranquila, que te prometo que no voy a dejar la universidad hasta terminar el último examen.

- Espero que sea así Kurt.

- Yo también.

Y entonces me fui a clase. Después de clase volví a casa y allí comí con Blaine. Le comenté que ya había aceptado el trabajo de becario, entre otras cosas. Después nos fuimos al ensayo de Blaine. Cuando terminamos volvíamos a casa y Blaine se llevó una sorpresa que su hermano Cooper estaba en casa esperándonos. Y es que el día anterior le mandé un mensaje a Cooper para que viniera aquí a darle unos consejos a Blaine antes del estreno.

- ¡Hey Coop! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aquí tu novio me dijo que estabas algo nervioso y he venido a darte unos consejos. De todas formas jamás me perdería el estreno de mi hermanito.

- Kurt, te voy ... gracias.

- De nada, pero vamos a pasar dentro que seguro que Cooper llega mucho tiempo esperando.

- No te creas, sólo estoy aquí 10 minutos.

Y entonces pasamos adentro.

- ¡Vaya nidito de amor tenéis aquí, chicos!

- Gracias.

- Bueno Blainey voy a contarte como fue mi primera vez en el escenario.

- Ok.

- Mira, me acuerdo que estaba realmente aterrado y eso que ni siquiera era protagonista pero cuando subí al escenario sentí tanta energía del público que se me fueron los nervios y me salio todo perfecto aunque eso ya lo sabes.

- Ya, pero ¿qué hago si no noto esa energía?

- Lo sentirás créeme pero sobretodo Blaine lo que te recomiendo es que intentes pasártelo lo mejor posible y no intentes mirar al público porque seguramente te pondrás nervioso.

- Eso es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa.

- Kurt ¿Cómo lo hace mi hermano en los ensayos? ¿Bien,no?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que hermano se pone histérico porque piensa que lo va a hacer mal el día del estreno y que le van a escribir malas críticas.

- Blaine, yo te adelanto que seguramente no le vas a gustar a todo el mundo pero a pesar de ello la vas a hacer genial y no tienes que preocuparte de que a todo el mundo vaya a gustarle. - dijo Cooper.

- Sí eso lo sé Coop pero lo importante es que si no les gusto a los críticos mi carrera en Broadway acabará.

- Mi amor, aunque eso pase siempre voy a estar a tu lado aunque de todas formas hay bastantes actores y actrices que han fallado en su primer musical y luego se han convertido en estrellas.

- Kurt, tiene razón hermanito. Mírame a mi. Yo tuve un papel insignificante en mi 1º musical y ahora tengo éxito.

- Pero seguro que estabas como yo estoy ahora cuando tuviste tu primer papel de protagonista.

- Sí, pero la diferencia es que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y entonces lo único que hice fue disfrutar del musical. Si te lo tomas todo muy en serio no vas a disfrutarlo a pesar de que lo hagas bien.

- Tu hermano tiene razón.

- Está bien intentaré relajarme. Vamos a dejar el tema ¿vale?

- Está bien. Por cierto ¿qué eso que he visto en facebook de que estáis comprometidos?

- Pues eso, Cooper. Que aquí tu hermano me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que sí.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros pero ¿por qué no me habéis dicho nada?

- Pues porque estamos muy liados y creo que era una cosa para contarla en directo.

- ¿Papá lo sabe?

- Sí. Me llamó para felicitarme cuando me vio en la tele en la presentación del musical.

- Osea que a él se lo dices y a mi no ¿no?

- Lo siento mucho Cooper.

- No pasa nada. Y ¿cuándo os vais a casar?

- No hemos puesto fecha todavía pero de momento no la vamos a poner. - le contesté.

- Entiendo.

- Bueno, vamos a cenar algo que yo ya empiezo a tener hambre - comenté.

Y entonces me puse a hacer la cena mientras Cooper y Blaine siguieron hablando. La verdad es que creo que he hecho bien en llamarle porque realmente estaba estresado y si puedo que hacer que un par de días deje de estarlo será mejor para él, bueno para los 2.

Nos pusimos a cenar y cuando terminamos de hacerlo alguien toco la puerta. Se trataban de Rachel, Finn y Elliot.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?

- Finn, Elliot y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que podríamos cantar "Take me home tonight" para despedirnos de la banda oficialmente.

- Pues ... Cooper está aquí.

- Seguro que a él no le importa. Incluso puede cantar con nosotros.

Entonces pasaron y nos pusimos a cantarla.

**Elliot:**

Woah!

**Kurt con Rachel (con Blaine):**  
(Take me home tonight)  
I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light  
(Take me home tonight)

**Blaine con Rachel:**  
Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
Be my little baby

**Cooper:**  
Uh-oh-oh  
I feel a hunger, it's a hunger  
That tries to keep a man awake at night

**Blaine:**  
Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder  
Oh, when I feel you with my appetite

**Kurt (con Rachel):**  
With all the power you're releasing  
(It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone)

**Blaine:**  
Anticipation is running through me  
Let's find the key and turn this engine on

**Finn (with Rachel):**  
I can feel you breathe  
I can (Feel your heart beat)  
Faster (**Rachel:** Faster)

**Kurt con Rachel (y Blaine):**  
Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light  
(Take me home tonight)

**Blaine con Rachel:**  
Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang

**Kurt con Blaine:**  
Be my little baby

**Elliot:**  
Uh-oh-oh

**Elliot (con Rachel):**  
I get frightened in all this darkness  
(I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone)

**Rachel:**  
I need some company, a guardian angel  
To keep me warm when the cold winds blow

**Blaine:**  
I can feel you breathe (**Kurt:** I can feel you breathe)  
I can feel your heart beat faster (**Kurt:** Faster)

**Kurt con Blaine y Rachel:**  
Take me home tonight

**Finn y Rachel:**  
I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light

**Kurt con Blaine y Rachel:**  
Take me home tonight

**Blaine con Rachel:**  
Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang

**Kurt y Blaine:**  
Be my little baby  
Be my little baby

**Kurt:**  
Yeah

**Blaine:**  
Just like Ronnie sang  
I said just like Ronnie sang

**Blaine y Kurt:**  
Be my little baby  
Baby my darling

**Cooper y Elliot:**  
Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**Blaine (Cooper):**  
I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger)  
It's a hunger (Oh!) (**Rachel:** Oooh!)

**Blaine y Kurt (Rachel) (Cooper):**  
Take me home tonight  
(I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Take me home tonight)

**Blaine con Rachel (Cooper):**  
Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

**Kurt y Blaine Maggie:**  
Be my little baby

**Kurt y Rachel:**  
Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light  
Take me home tonight

**Blaine y Rachel (Cooper):**  
Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (**Artie:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) ("Be my little baby")

**Rachel:**  
Take me home tonight

**Cooper y Rachel (Kurt y Blaine):**  
I don't want to let you go (Yeaah) 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

**Rachel:**  
Take me home tonight

**Blaine:**  
Listen honey

**Blaine y Rachel con Kurt:**  
Take me  
Take me home tonight

Y después de la actuación Rachel, Finn y Elliot se fueron mientras que Blaine y yo nos fuimos al cuarto y Cooper se fue al sofá.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente intenté levantarme positivo para ver si Coop tenía razón y de momento parecía que lo tenía porque por la mañana me fue todo bien. Sin embargo en la tarde empecé a mosquearme porque cuando Cooper, Kurt y yo nos fuimos al ensayo noté como alguien me seguía de nuevo y empezaba a hacerme fotos. La mala suerte hizo que no supiera quien había sido pero me estaba agobiando. Cuando llegamos al ensayo le comenté el problema a Sidney.

- Sidney, tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine?

- Desde hace un par de días tengo la sensación de que alguien me está siguiendo y me hacen fotos.

- Eso está bien, Blaine, significa que los periodistas te están siguiendo para hacerte fotos para hablar del musical.

- Si fueran periodistas ¿no me harían también alguna entrevista o algo?

- No tiene por qué Blaine.

- Ya pero vamos a suponer que tienes razón y es un periodista ¿por qué se oculta después de hacerme la foto?

- A lo mejor temen tu reacción.

- Mira Sidney, si fuera un periodista no me parecería mal que me hicieran unas fotos pero lo que no me gusta es que luego se escondan.

- Entiendo. Mira Blaine no puedo hacer nada quitarte a ese periodista aunque lo único que puedo hacer es proporcionarte un chofer para que esté las 24 horas del día atento a ti y te lleve a todos los sitios. Así sabrás que nadie te puede hacer daño.

- Gracias pero eso lo veo insuficiente.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

- Está bien.

Y después de eso comenzamos con el ensayo. Cooper se quedó a verme y luego me dijo que lo estaba haciendo genial. Luego les conté a él y a Kurt lo del "periodista" y los 2 me dijeron lo mismo pero sin embargo yo aún seguía mosqueado con ese tema aunque al menos he conseguido tener un chófer y me puedo sentir algo más tranquilo.


	13. El estreno

Nota de autor:

En este capítulo es el estreno del musical. Como hay muchos personajes en el musical he decidido dejar los nombres de los personajes de Harry Potter salvo por Blaine que hace de Harry.

* * *

POV Blaine

Habia pasado 6 días y tan solo quedaban 1 día para el estreno del musical. Estaba realmente muy nervioso y no sólo por porque los productores nos estaban presionando sino porque tal y como me dijeron los productores la gente empezó a hacer comentarios malos sobre mí. Entonces se lo dije a Kurt y él me intentó calmar.

- Blaine, no tienes que escucharles. No te han visto actuar. Realmente lo haces muy bien y no lo digo porque sea tu prometido.

- Cariño, aunque lo haga bien la gente no para decirme cosas malas y si tengo tantos comentarios negativos es malo para mi. No paran de decirme que un gay no puede hacer de hetero y que el musical va a ser una burla para la saga Harry Potter.

- Mi amor, como te he dicho cálmate. Es evidente que las personas que dicen eso es porque son homófobas y no te juzgan por tu talento. Ya te dije en su día que no ibas a gustarles a todo el mundo.

- Eso lo entiendo Kurt pero he recibido más de 1000 comentarios negativos.

- Blaine, entiendo que te preocupes pero mira el lado positivo, tienes 5000 comentarios positivos.

- Si, pero si te fijas en esos comentarios me apoyan simplemente porque soy gay y esas personas son gays por lo que no puedo fiarme completamente.

- Blaine, no me dejas otra opción. Dame el portatil.

- No, Kurt, no pienso dártelo.

- Mira Blaine, es evidente que los comentarios te están afectando y lo ùnico que puedes hacer para evitarlo es no tener acceso a Internet así que tienes que descansar un poco y olvidarte de Internet estos 2 días.

- Vale. Probaré estar 2 días sin internet.

Entonces le dí el portatil a Kurt aunque no lo hice muy convencido y me fui a la cama. Me costó un poco dormirme pero finalmente pude hacerlo. Sin embargo cuando estaba durmiendo soñé que estaba en el musical en el musical y era el momento de empezar el musical. Entonces Kurt me dio la señal para empezar y empecé a cantar "Love me" de Justin Bieber. Mientras estuve cantándola la gente no paraba de insultarme diciéndome insultos como "Marica". Sin embargo decidí no hacerles caso y seguí cantando la canción.

Blaine:

oooooooh. oooooooooooh (its jb)  
My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me u love me

People try to tell me  
but I still refuse to listen  
Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
a thousand days without your love, oh your love

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Cuando terminé de cantar la canción vi como Sebastian, quien estaba entre los espectadores junto a Cassandra, Elliot, Rachel, Finn y Cooper empezaron a lanzarme comida de lo mal que les había parecido mi actuación. Entonces me desperté y me fui a la salita y allí estaban Rachel, Finn, Cooper y Kurt hablando.

- ¿Ya te has despertado cariño?

- Sí ¿qué hora es?

- Son las 9. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Fatal. He soñado que era todo un desastre.

- No te preocupes cariño que todo saldrá bien.

- No es que te vayas a poder olvidar la letra del musical porque te sabes la letra - comentó Finn.

- ¡Finn! - le gritó Rachel.

- Cla...claro. - contesté.

Entonces me senté en el sofá y Kurt me dio una taza de café y empecé a beberla.

- Bueno y ¿no nos puedes decir cómo va a ser el musical? Kurt no nos ha querido decir nada. - comentó Rachel.

- No me apetece hablar del musical. Creo que voy abandonar.

- ¿Abandonar? De eso nada mi amor. Sólo estás nervioso. Eso es todo.

- Tu prometido tiene razón hermanito.

- Os juro que no puedo hacerlo. Estoy bloqueado ahora mismo.

- Rachel, Finn, Cooper, por favor iros del piso. Yo me encargo de Blaine.

Y entonces todos se fueron.

- ¿Qué eso de que tienes que encargarte de mi?

- Pues que estás bloqueado y voy a desbloquearte por así decirlo.

- Cariño, siento que voy a fracasar. He tenido más comentarios negativos.

- Pero ...

- He cogido el móvil.

- ¡Mierda! Bueno da igual.

Entonces Kurt cogió el móvil y escribió algo.

- Anda mira el comentario que he puesto.

Entonces cogí el móvil y empecé a leer el mensaje de Kurt. El mensaje ponía "Este chico tiene mucho futuro y es sin duda alguna el mejor para el papel de Harry Potter".

- Gracias Kurt pero no entiendo porque no me lo has dicho a la cara.

- Lo que quiero probar es que cualquiera puede decirte comentarios y pueden decirte cosas malas o buenas pero sin duda alguna lo más importante es que tienes más comentarios positivos que negativos por lo que eres un personaje querido. Tienes que ir al menos por la gente que cree en ti. Si no vas a decepcionar a todos tus fans por no mencionar a los productores.

- Vale pero creo que me va a salir mal.

- Blaine, si no lo intentas no lo sabes. Como te dije en su día no voy a poder evitar que te salga mal algo pero lo que si que puedo hacer es apoyarte y darte ánimos para que lo intentes porque tu, Blaine Anderson tienes talento y te quiero muchísimo.

- Muchas gracias mi amor. No sé que haría sin ti. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte.

- Bueno ... yo también tengo suerte de tenerte y ahora prepárate para el estreno.

Pasaron las horas y Kurt y yo nos fuimos al teatro donde íbamos a estrenar el musical. Quedaban 5 minutos para el estreno y Kurt me comentó que el teatro estaba lleno y también me dio ánimo para que todo me saliera bien. Entonces Sidney se acercó a mi y empezó a hablarme.

- Blaine, sé que lo vas a hacer bien así que mucha mierda y sobretodo tu sólo céntrate en que te salga bien y no te fijes mucho en el público ¿vale?

- Vale.

Finalmente llegó la hora del estreno. Se levantó la cortina y allí estaba yo. En esos momentos vi que Kurt tenía razón. El teatro estaba lleno. En esos momentos me puse algo nervioso pero comencé a cantar "Going Back to Hogwarts" junto al resto de actores.

Blaine:

Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel the glares of  
my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are  
and it stings my lighting scar  
to know they'll never ever give me what I  
want.

And I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,  
But despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive.

I'm sick of summer and this waiting  
around.  
Man, it's September, and I'm skipping  
this town  
Hey i'ts no mystery, there's nothing here  
for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
I gotta get back to school.  
I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
where everybody knows I'm cool.

Back to witches and wizards, and magical  
beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical  
feasts.  
Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm  
going back-

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky  
NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die,  
and it's gonna be  
totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my  
wand  
defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!  
and do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz  
together  
we're totally awesome

RON: and it's gonna be totally  
awesome!

RON: Did somebody say Ron Weasley?  
What's up buddy? Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here, i had to get some floo powder, but umm we gotta get going c'mon get your trunk, let's go!

Blaine: Where we going?

RON: To Diagon Alley of course!

Blaine: ¡Cool!

RON: Well c'mon!

Blaine y Ron: Floo powder powder, floo powder, floo powder, floo powder powder. It's been so long, but  
we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class

Blaine:  
As long as were together-

RON:  
- gonna kick some ass

Blaine & RON:  
... and its gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

HERMIONE:  
but let's not forget that we need to  
perform well in  
class  
if we want to pass our OWLS!

Dialogue

HERMIONE:  
I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
check out my grades, they're "A's" for a  
start  
what I lack in looks well I make up in  
heart,  
and well guys, yeah, that's totally  
awesome

this year I plan to study a lot...

RON:  
that would be cool if you were actually  
hot

Blaine:  
Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends  
that she's  
got!

RON:  
and that's cool...

HERMIONE:  
... and that's totally awesome!

Blaine, RON, HERMIONE:  
yeah it's so cool, and it's totally  
awesome!

We're sick of summer and this waiting  
around  
it's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how...

we gotta get back to hogwarts  
we gotta get back to school  
we gotta get back to hogwarts  
where everything is magic-cooooool

Casting del musical:  
back to witches and wizards, and magical  
beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical  
feasts  
it's all that I love, and it's all that I need  
at  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

Blaine, RON, HERMIONE:  
- I think we're going back...

CHOs POSSY:  
Cho Chang  
Domo arigato, Cho Chang  
Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang  
Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang

Dialogue

CEDRIC:  
Cho Chang  
I am so in love with Cho Chang  
From Bangkok to Ding Dang  
I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chang

Dialogue

MALFOY:  
this year you bet Im gonna get outta here  
the reign of Malfoy is drawing near  
Ill have the greatest wizard career,  
and its gonna be totally awesome

Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
When everyone will do whatever I say  
And Potter wont be in my way  
then Ill be the one who is totally awesome!

GOYLE:  
Yeah youll be the one that is totally awesome.

HERMIONE: Guys Come on! Were gonna miss the train!

Blaine con el Casting del musical:  
Who knows how fast this years gonna go?  
Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow

Blaine:  
Maybe at last, Ill talk to Cho,

RON:  
Oh no, that be WAY too awesome

Blaine con Casting del musical:  
Were back to learn everything that we can  
Its great to come back to where we began  
And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!

Come on and teach us everything you know  
The summers over and were itchin to go  
I think were ready for

NEVILLE:  
Albus Dumbledore!  
Ahhhhhh.

DUMBLEDORE:  
Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts  
I Welcome all of you to school  
Did you know that here at Hogwarts  
Weve got a hidden swimming pool?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts  
Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools  
Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts  
Id, um, like to go over just a couple of rules:

Dialogue

Blaine con el casting del musical:  
back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
it's all that I love, and its all that i need.  
at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,

Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends  
To Gryffindor!  
Hufflepuff!  
Ravenclaw!  
Slytherin!  
Back to the place where our story begins  
At Hogwarts, Howarts,

DUMBLEDORE:  
Im sorry, whats its name?

Blaine con el casting del musical:  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts

DUMBLEDORE:  
I didnt hear you kids!

Blaine con el casting del musical:  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts

Blaine:

Man, Im glad Im back.

Cuando terminé de cantar la canción la gente me aplaudió y los nervios se me fueron pero por mala suerte hubo 2 personas que se levantaron y se fueron del musical y vi como unos señores estaban escribiendo algo. Entonces decidí seguir adelante hasta que terminó el 1º acto. Cuando lo hizo me fui a mi camerino y Sidney entró.

- ¿Qué tal he estado? - pregunté.

- Genial, sencillamente perfecto.

- Pero ¿no crees que que el hecho de se fueran las 2 personas me va a afectar para las críticas?

- Bueno, si pero realmente lo importante no es como comienzas sino como acabas. Además lo has hecho muy bien y no lo digo por peloteo o porque seas el protagonista.

- Gracias.

- Venga Blaine, demuéstrales a esos críticos el talento que tienes.

- Vale.

Entonces volví al escenario y continué con el 2º acto. El 2º acto fue algo mejor que el 1º porque nadie se levantó. Finalmente terminó el musical cantando de nuevo "Going Back to Hogwarts". Cuando terminamos de cantarla todo el mundo aplaudió. Luego me fui al camerino y allí me estaba esperando Kurt quien me recibió dándome un beso y diciéndome que lo había hecho perfecto. Luego llegaron Finn, Cooper y Rachel y me abrazaron. Después entró Sidney a los 10 minutos.

- ¿Qué tal he estado Sidney?

- Has estado perfecto Blaine. He hablado con los críticos y me han dicho que les has encantado. No quiero decir nada pero me han dicho que no te sorprendas si te nominan a los Tony.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Guau! No sé que decir.

- No digas nada. Tú ahora tienes que celebrarlo. El equipo y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. ¿Te apuntas?

- Mmmmm gracias Sidney pero prefiero celebrarlo con Kurt y mis amigos.

- Está bien, como quieras.

Entonces Sidney se fue y los 5 minutos nos fuimos a un bar gay. Cuando llegamos allí el público empezó a aplaudirme y me pidieron que cantara algo. Entonces empecé a cantar "Last Friday Night"mientras nos pusimos a bailar.

**Blaine:**  
There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbecue  
This a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
It ruled  
Damn!

**Blaine con Kurt, Cooper, Rachel y Finn:**  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

Last Friday night  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

**Blaine:**  
Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
I think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
It ruled  
Damn!

**Blaine con Kurt, Cooper, Rachel y Finn:**

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

Last Friday night  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

**Kurt, Cooper, Rachel y Finn:**

T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!

**Blaine con Kurt, Cooper, Rachel y Finn:**

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

Last Friday night

**Blaine:**

Do it all again

Después de mi actuación seguimos bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Después Kurt, Cooper y yo nos fuimos a mi casa y me fui a la cama. Sin embargo intenté cerrar los ojos pero no podía dormirme por los nervios de las críticas.

- Mi amor ¿estás despierto?

- Sí, ¿no puedes dormir Blaine?

- No, estoy muy nervioso.

- Cariño, lo has hecho muy bien y ahora ya no puedes hacer nada. Intenta descansar un poco.

- Tienes razón pero cuando cierro los ojos pienso en las críticas y no puedo parar de pensar en ello. ¿Por qué no dormimos? Solamente faltan 2 horas para que salgan los periódicos.

- Vale, vamos a poner una peli.

Entonces pusimos una peli con el volumen bajo para no despertar a Cooper. Cuando terminó la peli Kurt y yo nos cambiamos la ropa y nos fuimos a comprar el periódico para ver las críticas. Cogí el periódico y lo compré pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía leer la crítica así que se lo dí a Kurt.

- Cariño, por favor lee la crítica.

- Está bien.

Entonces Kurt cogió el periódico y se fue a la sección donde ponen las críticas y empezó a leer la crítica.

- Bueno, esto es lo que dicen. El musical de Harry Potter combina las mejores partes de las 7 novelas de JK Rowling. Las canciones son muy pegadizas. Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido sin duda alguna que en este musical los actores son totalmente desconocidos y ayer en el escenario pude conocer a, sin duda alguna, un actor que dará mucho que hablar en el mundo del musical. Estoy hablando de Blaine Anderson,, quien caracterizó a Harry Potter de maravilla. ¿Sería hablar demasiado si este jovencísimo actor pudiera conseguir ganar un Tony con este papel? Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre si ver el musical pero realmente ha merecido la pena. Estoy deseando que hagan la continuación del musical.

- ¿En serio ha dicho eso?

- Sí, léelo si no te lo crees.

- No es que no me fíe de ti pero necesito leerlo.

- Jejeje tranquilo, toma el periódico.

Entonces Kurt me dio el periódico y comprobé que Kurt me había dicho la verdad. La verdad es que todo me había salido perfecto. Después cogí a Kurt de la mano y nos dispusimos a volver a casa. De camino a casa vi como un tipo me hizo una foto y se apartó en cuanto giré para verlo pero sin embargo decidí no hacer nada. Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y ahora tan sólo quería descansar después de la noche que había pasado.


	14. El pasado siempre vuelve 1º parte

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me levanté y todavía no podía creerme lo que me había pasado. Había recibido las mejores críticas que podía recibir y lo mejor es que no habían mencionado que 2 personas se levantaron durante el 1º acto. Cogí el periódico y volví a leer la crítica y después me fui a duchar. Cuando salí de la ducha tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Sidney.

- ¡Hola Sidney!

- Hola chicos ¿qué tal estás Blaine?

- Bien, bueno más que bien.

- Me alegro mucho porque tengo buenas noticias para ti.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Esto que te voy a decir no es oficial pero verás, el caso es que mis contactos han hablado con las personas que se encargan de seleccionar a los nominados a los Tony y me han dicho que tu nombre ha sonado entre los candidatos. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Guau! No me lo puedo creer. Realmente no creo que lo hiciera tan bien.

- Estuviste terriblemente bien Blaine. Deja de menospreciarte y disfruta del éxito.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Pues claro que la tengo pero ¿por qué me has dicho eso?

- Verás Sidney, es que hay una cosa que no te he dicho. De hecho Kurt, tu tampoco lo sabes.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - me preguntó Kurt.

- Pues ayer cuando fuimos a comprar el periódico volví a ver al tipo que me estaba siguiendo y cuanto se dio cuenta de que le vi se fue corriendo. Yo decidí no hacer nada porque estaba cansado y era el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero realmente me preocupa que pueda tener un acosador porque está claro que lo es.

- Siento oír eso Blaine. - me dijo Sidney. No te preocupes que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para averiguar quién te sigue.

- Gracias.

- De nada Blaine. Todo es poco para mi estrella, futuro nominado a los Tony.

- No tientes a la suerte Sidney.

- Está bien. Me voy. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en la siguiente actuación.

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Sidney se fue y Kurt y yo seguimos hablando.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de tu acosador?

- Pues porque ya te lo he dicho antes. No quería darle importancia en esos momentos pero ahora estoy preocupado.

- Al menos Sidney dice que te va ayudar pero tenemos que acabar con este tema ya.

- Tienes razón pero de momento me voy a clase.

- Vale cariño, yo también me voy a clase. ¿Te veo luego en el Spotlight Dinner?

- Vale.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a la universidad mientras yo me dispuse a ir a Nyada. Cuando iba de camino a Nyada pude ver que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Normalmente no hubiera hecho nada pero al verlo tan cerca de mi decidí actuar por mi cuenta y empecé a ir a por él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa mía el tipo no corrió está vez y entonces me puse a hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué coño me estás siguiendo? Si quieres un autógrafo no tienes más que pedírmelo pero no vuelvas a hacerme fotos sin mi consentimiento ¿te enteras?

- Lo siento mucho. Yo ... sólo hacía mi trabajo.

- ¿Tu trabajo? Pues dile a los de tu agencia de periodismo que no muerdo y que me pueden hacer una entrevista cuando quieran.

- Creo que se equivoca señor Anderson. No soy ningún periodista.

- Pero entonces ... ¿por qué haces las fotos?

- Verá señor Anderson. Mi cliente quería que le hiciera fotos para saber de usted. En ningún momento pretendía hacerle creer que soy un acosador si es lo que usted está pensando.

- ¿Y quien es su cliente que no puede hablar conmigo directamente?

- No se lo puedo decir. Prometí no hacerlo.

- Mire, me da igual quien es su cliente. Estoy muy contento con el musical y no pienso dejarlo ¿vale? así que dígale a su cliente que Blaine Anderson no está a la venta.

- Me temo que se ha vuelto a equivocar señor Anderson. Yo ... soy un detective privado. Mi cliente me ha dicho que hablara con usted porque quiere conocerle.

- Mire, pues usted también se ha equivocado porque soy gay y estoy felizmente con mi novio así que no pienso conocer a su cliente.

- Por favor se lo pido señor Anderson acuda mañana a la cafetería Gorilla Coffee. Le aseguro que mi cliente no quiere nada romántico con usted. Sólo quiere conocerle.

- Mmmm no sé si debería hacerlo. Yo ya no puedo fiarme de usted ni mucho menos de su cliente.

- Haré lo que me pida señor Anderson. Puede traer a su novio o a quien usted quiera para que pueda sentirse más seguro.

La verdad es que aquel tipo era algo raro cuanto menos y normalmente no debería de aceptar una invitación de ningún desconocido pero por otra parte si le decía que no tal vez seguiría acosándome así que decidí aceptar su invitación.

- Está bien pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mañana iré a la cafetería a las 9 y cuando termine esa reunión usted dejará de seguirme o si no le juro que lo denunciaré por acoso.

- Como quiera señor Anderson. Le diré a mi cliente que ha aceptado la reunión. No sabe lo feliz que le harás a mi cliente señor Anderson.

- Ya ... me voy que voy a llegar tarde a clase.

- Hasta luego señor Anderson.

- Hasta luego.

Y entonces me fui a clase. La verdad es que no estuve muy atento en clase. ¿Qué clase de persona era el cliente del detective? y lo más importante ¿por qué quería conocerme? y ¿por qué no quería hablar conmigo en persona directamente sin enviar al detective? Mañana sabré las respuestas. Después de clase me fui a Spotlight Dinner y estuve comiendo con Kurt. Aproveché entonces para contarle lo del detective.

- ¿Y vas a ir solo?

- Había pensado en que podrías acompañarme.

- Por supuesto que te acompaño pero sólo somos 2. ¿Y si es una trampa?

- El detective me ha dicho que podía pedirle lo que quisiera como condición para conocer a su cliente. Además hemos aprendido defensa personal así que podemos defendernos si se trata de una trampa.

- Está bien pero yo no me fiaria.

- Ya lo sé cariño.

Después de comer volví a casa para dejar los apuntes de clase y luego me fui a ensayar. Cuando terminó el ensayo me fui a casa y me puse a cenar. Después Kurt y yo nos pusimos una peli y en medio de la pelicula me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 8 de la mañana. Me duché y luego desperté a Kurt para poder ir a la cita misteriosa con el cliente del detective. En cuanto se duchó Kurt nos fuimos a la cafetería Gorilla Coffee. Al llegar allí pregunté al camarero si habían preguntado por mí y me dijo que no así que me senté en una silla y Kurt se sentó en la silla de al lado para estar al tanto de la reunión con el cliente misterioso. A los 5 minutos una mujer se me acercó y me preguntó.

- ¿Eres Blaine Anderson?

- Sí ... un momento ¿usted es el cliente del detective?

- Así es.

- Y ¿Quién es usted y por qué no podía hablar conmigo directamente?

- Verás Blaine ... estoy muy nerviosa. No sé como decirlo muy bien así que te lo voy a decir sin rodeos ¿vale?

- Está bien pero no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto.

- Verás Blaine, si me cuesta tanto decirte esto es porque ... yo soy ... Eleanor Anderson, tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Ahora comprenderás porque me costaba tanto decírtelo y por qué contraté al detective. Quería saber cosas de ti y en cuanto hoy que participabas en el musical ...

- Mira, lo siento Eleanor pero yo no tengo madre. Mi madre me abandonó cuando nací y no he vuelto a saber de ella y realmente no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo porque ahora soy feliz, me va bien en el musical y estoy viviendo con mi novio y nos va de maravilla así que si me disculpas me voy porque no quiero hablar contigo.

- ¡Blaine espera!

Y entonces me levanté a pesar de que ella me dijo que me esperara. Desde luego que tenía razón en lo que había dicho pero ya decidí en su día que no quería conocer a mi madre y por mucho de que esté aquí ahora no pienso cambiar de opinión porque me ha hecho pasar una infancia terrible por culpa de su ausencia así que cogí y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba Kurt y nos fuimos de allí.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que me quedé sorprendido al saber que la madre de Blaine era la que estaba investigándole. Cuando Blaine se acercó a la mesa y nos fuimos de allí no pude evitar mirar a aquella mujer con cara de pena porque Blaine tenía la oportunidad de intentar conocer a su madre y estar con ella. De allí Blaine se fue a Nyada mientras yo me fui a la universidad.

Después de clase nos fuimos a comer y luego acompañé a Blaine al ensayo. Finalmente llegó la hora de la actuación y Blaine de nuevo estuvo brillante. Cuando terminó la actuación de la noche Blaine y yo nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos a la habitación Blaine me notó que estaba algo raro.

- Cariño ¿estás bien? Te noto raro.

- Estoy bien.

- Kurt, no me gusta que me mientas así que dime que te pasa.

- A mi no me pasa nada. Yo ... sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

- ¿Preocupado por mí? Un momento ¿lo dices por lo de esa señora que dice que es mi madre?

- Sí.

- Para empezar Kurt no sabemos si esa mujer es realmente mi madre y segundo no quiero conocerla por lo que no me va a afectar.

- Pues cariño yo he visto como te miraba y o una de dos: o es una actriz buenísima o es tu madre.

- Kurt, me da igual si es mi madre. Ha tenido 18 años para conocerme y no le ha dado la gana de hacerlo así que lo siento pero ha perdido su oportunidad.

- No lo dirás en serio ¿no?

- Lo digo completamente en serio Kurt. Y no quiero que me des el discurso que me diste cuando nos conocimos porque es una decisión que he tomado y espero que la respetes.

- Yo creo que es un error Blaine porque estoy más que seguro de que en un futuro te vas a arrepentir y cuando tengamos hijos estoy más que seguro de que Eleanor querrá conocer a sus nietos.

- Cariño, me gusta eso que piensas que en el futuro vamos a tener hijos pero no me voy a arrepentir te lo prometo y aunque esa mujer quiera conocerlos no se lo voy a permitir y no te preocupes porque en la partida de nacimiento ni siquiera está puesta como mi madre. Además en mi casa tengo un papel en el que ella renunciaba a la maternidad así que no hay ningún problema.

- Eso no lo sabes cariño, no eres abogado.

- Tal vez no pero para mi lo importante es que no me puedo fiar de esa mujer ¿quién te dice a ti que no ha venido porque ahora soy famoso? Lo has oido perfectamente en la cafetería. Ella contrató al detective cuando se enteró de que yo iba a ser el protagonista del musical así que tal vez sus intenciones no son buenas.

- Si sus intenciones no son buenas ¿por qué estaba a punto de llorar cuando nos hemos ido?

- Kurt, por favor no quiero discutir más. ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema?

- Está bien aunque para mi no tienes razón.

- Vale. Kurt, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Prométeme que no vas a hablar con esa señora.

- ¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacerlo?

- Porque cariño te quiero muchísimo y te conozco de sobra como para saber que vas a hablar con ella.

- Tranquilo que no pienso hablar con ella.

- Buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches Blaine.

Y entonces cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme. Cuando cerré los ojos estuve pensando en que sabía que Blaine se estaba equivocando pero él ya había tomado la decisión así que aunque me guste la decisión que ha tomado voy a respetarla porque le quiero y no quiero discutir con él.


	15. El pasado siempre vuelve 2º parte

POV Kurt

Ha pasado una semana desde que Blaine descubrió que su madre estaba en la ciudad y quería conocerle. Lo cierto es que aunque Blaine no quiera recnocerlo yo creo que él en el fondo quiere conocerla aunque me diga lo contrario. Por lo demás todo va bien. He comenzado a trabajar en Vogue y aunque soy un simple becario lo cierto es que me encanta trabajar allí. Isabelle me trata bien y siempre escucha mis opiniones en las reuniones. Sin embargo cuando salí de trabajar de Vouge me ocurrió lo que precisamente estaba evitando: me encontré con Eleanor, la madre de Blaine. Yo intenté evitarla pero ella se me acercó a mí.

- ¿Eres Kurt, verdad?

- Lo siento Eleanor, pero le prometí a Blaine que no hablaría con usted.

- Por favor Kurt, sé que no nos conocemos de nada pero realmente estoy desesperada. Tan sólo quiero conocer a mi hijo.

- Con el debido respeto ¿por qué ahora y no hace 18 años?

- Pues aunque parezca mentira tengo una razón para ello. Por favor Kurt dile a Blaine que quiero hablar con él y asi se lo digo.

- Eleanor, de verdad, lo siento mucho pero no voy a hablar con su hijo porque cuando lo hice la semana pasada estuvimos discutiendo y no quiero discutir con él.

- Kurt, yo no quise abandonar a Blaine porque sí. Kurt yo estaba depresiva y me dí cuenta de que no quería ser madre. El padre de Blaine quería tener a Blaine y yo ... pues no quería tenerlo así que dejé que su padre lo cuidara. Sé que suena mal pero ahora mismo estoy muy arrepentida y quiero conocerlo.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó Eleanor pero de verdad yo ya le acabo de decir que no pienso hablar con él.

- Por favor Kurt, te lo suplico.

- Lo siento Eleanor pero no quiero poner en peligro mi relación con Blaine. Si quieres puedes intentar hablar con él y se lo dices porque yo no se lo voy a decir. Además ¿cómo puedo fiarme yo de usted? Yo intenté defenderla delante de Blaine pero lo cierto es que no podía fiarme de usted.

- Está bien, tienes razón. Mira Kurt tengo papeles firmados como que estaba depresiva y no podía hacerme cargo de Blaine. Si quieres te los puedo enseñar. No tengo otros motivos para conocer a Blaine.

- Como le he dicho hable con Blaine si tantas ganas tienes de conocerlo y le enseña esos papeles por si no se fía de usted. Si me disculpa he quedado con Blaine para cenar.

- Está bien.

Y entonces me fui a casa.

POV Blaine

Mientras Kurt se fue a trabajar yo me fui a una cafetería porque Sidney me había dicho que fuera para hablar del musical.

- Hola Sidney.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Verás Blaine, quería hablarte del musical. Hasta ahora has actuado en Nueva York pero vamos a actuar en otros sitios. Por ejemplo la semana que viene iremos a Los Angeles, luego también iremos a Chicago, a San Francisco, etc. Bueno en este folleto te pone las fechas en las que harás las actuaciones.

Entonces Sidney me dió el folleto y vi que había muchas actuaciones.

- Esto ... esto es demasiado ¿no?

- Blaine, hemos tenido mucho éxito en Broadway y normalmente si tienes éxito en Broadway en el resto de sitios vas a tener éxito seguro. Por eso hemos decidido hacer la gira más larga.

- Y ... ¿tengo que actuar yo en todas las actuaciones?

- No necesariamente. Para eso está tu sustituto. Tienes que hablar con él para ver qué actuaciones hacéis cada uno pero ante todo sabes que al ser el protagonista eres realmente quien decide si actúas o no.

- Entiendo.

POV Kurt

Finalmente llegué a casa y cuando lo hice me llamaron al móvil. Se trataba de la policía. En esa llamada me dijeron que habían arrestado a unos posibles sospechosos de la paliza que sufrí. Me dijeron que fuera al día siguiente. Si bien es cierto que al principio quería dejar el tema al final decidí hacerle caso al policía e ir al día siguiente.

A los 10 minutos llegó Blaine de la reunión que había tenido con Sidney.

- Hola mi amor.

- Hola ¿Qué tal la reunión con Sidney?

- Bien, sólo quería decirme detalles de la gira del musical. La semana que viene me voy a Los Ángeles, mejor dicho nos vamos a Los Ángeles porque ¿vendrás conmigo no?

- Cariño, acabo de empezar mi trabajo en Vogue. No creo que les haga mucha gracia que me coja vacaciones para ir a verte.

- Está bien.

- ¿Seguro que te parece bien?

- Sí, cariño. No quiero que por mi culpa no disfrutes de tu sueño.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Entonces Blaine se acercó para darme un beso y entonces lo corté.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Verás Blaine, esto es importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

- Verás ... hace 10 minutos me han llamado de la policía y me han dicho que mañana a las 10 de la mañana me acerque para identificar a mis agresores. Han encontrado a unos sospechosos y quieren saber si son los que ... ya sabes.

- Ok pero ¿estás bien mi amor?

- Sí, la verdad es que sólo me ha pillado sorprendido. Me había olvidado del tema por completo pero por lo demás estoy bien.

- No sé Kurt, eso es algo que te puede afectar. Déjame que te acompañe.

- No hace falta Blaine. Te lo agradezco mucho pero no hace falta.

- Kurt, te pongas como te pongas vas a dejar que te acompañe porque soy tu novio y quiero estar en este momento tan importante para ti y además si tenemos en cuenta que me voy de gira y tu no me vas a poder acompañar es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Está bien.

Y entonces nos pusimos a cenar y luego vimos una peli. Cuando terminamos de ver la peli nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levanté y me duché. Después empecé a sentirme nervioso ya que el identificar a los sospechosos podía suponer que quisieran vengarse de mi pero Blaine enseguida me conseguía calmar.

Llegaron las 10 de la mañana y Blaine y yo fuimos a la comisaria. Cuando llegamos el policía nos llevó a la sala donde tenía que identificar a mis agresores. De repente vi a 8 posibles sospechosos. Fui mirando uno a uno y me puse nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dieron la paliza y aunque creía que lo había olvidado cuando vi a esos tipos enseguida me vino a la memoria lo que me pasó aquella noche. Por la mala visión que tuve aquella noche no podía identificarlos pero al escuchar sus voces sin duda alguna pude identificarlos. En cuanto los identifiqué el policía me preguntó una y otra vez si estaba seguro de mi respuesta y yo de nuevo les dije que sí. Luego Blaine me abrazó y nos fuimos de allí y entonces nos pusimos a hablar.

- Kurt, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Esto que has hecho hoy es ... increíblemente valiente.

- Gracias mi amor pero realmente he hecho lo correcto así que ...

- Pero reconoce que te ha costado.

- Sí. Ayer cuando me llamaron por un momento pensé en no hacerlo pero luego cambié de opinión porque estoy harto de que siempre sea la víctima y luego los agresores se queden sin castigo.

- Tienes razón, da mucha rabia de que siempre se salgan de rositas.

- Bueno Blaine, me voy a la biblioteca, luego nos vemos en casa ¿vale?

- Vale.

Y entonces me fui a la biblioteca. Cuando llegué allí me encontré a Rachel y nos pusimos a hablar.

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- ¡Hey Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo en Nyada y he venido a buscar los datos. Oye ¿estás bien? Pareces ... no sé ... estás raro.

- Puede ser que sea porque acabo de venir de la policía. Acabo de identificar a mis agresores.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es muy fuerte Kurt! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, estoy seguro de que los que he elegido fueron mis agresores y ahora sufrirán por lo que me hicieron.

- Perdóname Kurt pero no pareces lo contento que deberías de estar. Venga ¿qué te pasa?

- Es que es muy fuerte Rachel. Además no puedo decírtelo.

- Kurt, sea que lo sea te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. ... un momento ¿le has puesto los cuernos a Blaine?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues verás ¿te acuerdas del acosador de Blaine?

- Sí, ¿ya sabéis quién es?

- Sí. La acosadora es la madre biológica de Blaine.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es ... eso es muy fuerte! ¿Qué hace la madre de Blaine después de tantos años sin verle?

- No me ha querido decir muchos detalles pero básicamente me ha dicho que estaba fatal y que no podía hacerse cargo de Blaine y ahora quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho Blaine?

- Ese es el problema. Blaine no quiere saber nada de ellal A mi me da rabia la situación porque si fuera a mi yo le daba una 2º oportunidad pero Blaine me ha dicho que no e incluso me dijo que no hablara con ella. De hecho tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte.

- Y lo has hecho ¿no?

- Pues sí, aunque realmente fue ella la que empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Kurt?

- No pude evitarlo. Yo le decía que se callara pero no lo hacía y ahora estoy raro porque he traicionado a Blaine.

- ¿Tu no quieres discutir con Blaine,no? Pues entonces no le digas que has hablado con ella y ya está ¿vale?

- Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque hay un pequeño fallo y es que Blaine me conoce demasiado bien y sabe cuando me pasa algo raro y va a acabar dándose cuenta.

- Pues en ese caso le dices que no querías hablar con él de su madre y por eso no se lo has dicho.

- Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿no?

- Pues sí.

- Bueno Rachel voy a por unos libros ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Vale.

Entonces cogí los libros y me fui para casa. Cuando llegué allí Blaine me estaba esperando tal y como sospechaba Blaine me notó raro así que intenté disimular.

- Cariño ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio? A mi no me engañas a si que dime que te pasa.

- Está bien. Yo ...estoy nervioso porque ahora he identificado a mis agresores y ahora tal vez vayan a hacer algo en contra mía.

- Cariño, ellos no saben si les has identificado. Ellos saben que alguien ha ido a identificarles pero no saben si ese alguien lo ha hecho. Además te lo ha dicho el policía.

- Ya, pero aún así ...

- En cualquier caso mi amor tu no estás así por eso. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que me estás mintiendo y no me gusta que me mientas.

- Cariño ...

- Kurt, de verdad, estoy harto de que me estés mintiendo cada 2 por 3. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme la verdad?

- No quiero hacerte daño Blaine.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que ... es que me has engañado con otro?

- ¡No! ¡Dios, Blaine! Sabes que te quiero más que nada en el mundo y qué jamás te haría algo así.

- Pues entonces no sé en que me mientes ... espera ... no ... Kurt dime que no has hablado con Eleanor, por favor dímelo.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine aunque realmente no empecé la conversación.

- Kurt, me da igual quien empezara la conversación. Te pedí expresamente que por favor no hablaras con ella y lo has hecho.

- Blaine, cálmate un poco.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¡Dios Kurt! Es que me estás dando a entender que no puedo confiar en ti.

- Blaine, piensa un poco las cosas ¿por qué te piensas que no te quería decir nada? Porque me dijiste que no hablara con ella y aunque evidentemente lo he hecho no te pienso decir lo que me dijo ella porque respeto tu decisión aunque no la comparto.

- Osea que te ha dicho por qué me abandonó ¿no?

- Sí pero mi amor, tienes que creerme yo nunca he querido traicionarte. En cuanto ella se puso a hablar yo le dije que no lo hiciera y ella continuó haciéndolo. Tienes que comprender que yo no puedo callarla y menos en la calle.

- Supongo que tienes razón pero aún así estoy enfadado contigo. ¡Podías habérmelo dicho!

- Y te hubieras puesto igual mi amor. Yo sólo quería que la conversación no hubiera existido. No quiero que estemos enfadados.

- Yo tampoco quiero enfadarme contigo Kurt.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- Claro que sí pero Kurt por favor si vuelve a hablarte esa mujer quiero que me lo digas y no me mientas ¿vale?

- Vale.

POV Blaine

Y después de la bronca que tuve con Kurt cenamos y luego me fui a la cama directo. Cuando me acosté empecé a pensar en que tal vez Eleanor, no tenía malas intenciones pero a pesar de ello sigo con mi decisión de no hablar con ella.


	16. Toda la verdad 1º parte

POV Kurt

Había pasado una semana desde que tuve aquella discusión con Blaine. Éste se había ido a Los Ángeles mientras yo me había quedado sólo en el piso. A lo largo de la semana siempre nos conectábamos a Skype y así estuvimos hablando hasta que llegó el viernes y Blaine volvió de Los Ángeles. Durante la semana me di cuenta de que Blaine estaba raro. Al principio pensaba que era porque no estábamos juntos en la misma habitación pero me dí cuenta de que no era por eso así que cuando Blaine volvió del viaje se lo pregunté.

- ¿Cómo estás cariño?

- Bien. Algo cansado por el viaje.

- ¿Seguro que es sólo por el cansancio?

- Sí.

- Blaine, dime la verdad ¿estás así por ...?

- No, cariño, no estoy así por Eleanor. Estoy cansado, mañana te prometo que te lo compensaré.

- ¿Por qué has dicho "Eleanor"? Yo no te había dicho nada para que tu pudieras averiguar que iba a decir eso ...

- Ya pero cariño te conozco y sé que ibas a decirme eso.

- ¿Estás enfadado por que te lo iba a preguntar?

- No, cariño, me alegro de que te preocupes por mi pero si me disculpas me voy a la cama.

- Vale. Buenas noches mi amor.

- Buenas noches Kurt.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a la cama y se quedó dormido a los 5 minutos. Yo por mi parte me puse a ver la tele un rato y luego me fui a la cama.

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me levanté pensando en lo que me dijo Kurt. La verdad es que estos días sin Kurt me han servido para pensar mucho en todo en general y por supuesto entre ese todo está Eleanor aunque sin embargo no había cambiado de parecer. Después de desayunar me fui a ver a Sidney en una cafetería.

- ¿Qué tal Blaine?

- Bien.

- Pues no lo pareces Anderson.

- Estoy algo cansado del viaje.

- Pues quiero que descanses Blaine y que te hagas todo lo que tengas que hacer cuanto antes porque quiero que estés al 100% en el musical.

- Tranquilo, que ya descansaré luego.

- Eso espero Blaine, nos estamos jugando mucho con tus actuaciones. Precisamente quería hablar contigo yo de esto.

- ¿Es que no te han gustado?

- ¿En serio me preguntas eso Blaine? ¡Has estado perfecto! Lo que te quería decir es que estés atento a las 5 porque a esa hora van a anunciar a los nominados a los Tony y tu nombre está sonando entre los candidatos.

- Ya me dijiste eso Sidney.

- Sí, pero una cosa es decírtelo yo y otra es bien distinta verlo con tus propios ojos. Seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti.

- Bueno mi padre sí pero mi madre ... en fin no me hablo con ella así que no lo sé.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine aunque de todas formar seguro que sí que lo está.

- Bueno si me disculpas Sidney me voy a casa.

- Eso Blaine, tu descansa que no quiero que te me pongas malo.

- Hasta luego Sidney.

- Hasta luego Blaine.

Y entonces me fui de allí y me dirigí a casa. De camino a casa estuve pensando en Eleanor y en que tal vez podría intentar darle una oportunidad y si resulta ser una farsante pues la alejo de mi vida para siempre y así no molestará a Kurt y si resulta que tiene una razón de peso para que me abandonara pues tendré que darle una oportunidad. Finalmente llegué a casa y se lo comenté a Kurt.

- Entonces ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Sabía que querías conocerla Blaine!

- Vale Kurt, admito que tal vez una pequeña parte de mi quiere hacerlo pero de todas formas no me voy a fiar de lo que me diga hasta que no me enseñe pruebas de que lo que me dice es cierto.

- Me parece justo.

- Voy a mandarle un mensaje al detective para quedar esta tarde con ella.

- ¿Tienes su número?

- Sí, me lo dio la última vez que le ví.

- Ok.

Entonces le mandé un mensaje y él me respondió que ya estaba avisada y que acudiría a la cita.

- Pues ya está.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, Kurt. Prefiero hablar con ella a solas. De esa forma podré saber mejor si me miente o no.

- Como quieras.

POV Kurt

Y después de que me dijera eso nos pusimos a comer. Después nos pusimos a ver una peli y cuando termino la peli Blaine se fue su cita con su madre. A los 5 minutos de irse Blaine tocaron a la puerta. La abrí y entonces me encontré con un sobre tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente lo cogí y me metí dentro de casa y luego lo abrí. En el contenido del sobre decía que se iba a celebrar el juicio por la agresión que sufrí dentro de 1 mes. Empecé a ponerme nervioso y luego pensé en enviarle un mensaje a Blaine para contarle la noticia pero al estar concentrado en su madre decidí no contarle mi problema así que me preparé una tila para intentar calmarme mientras Blaine volvía de su cita con su madre.

POV Blaine

La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso de hablar con ella. Durante el trayecto estuve pensando en qué clase de persona era y en por qué me abandonó nada más nacer. Finalmente llegué a la cafetería que habíamos quedado y a los 2 minutos llegó mi madre y nos pusimos a hablar.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido hablar conmigo Blaine.

- Ante todo no he decidido si voy a seguir conociéndote.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Supongo que querrás saber porque ...

- Me abandonaste, pues sí. Kurt me dijo que se lo dijiste pero le dije que no me lo dijera.

- Antes que nada siento mucho haber puesto a tu novio en esa tesitura. Yo sólo quería conocerte.

- Ahora ya está.

- Pero aún así puse en peligro vuestra relación y realmente se ve que Kurt es un chico que merece la pena. Él me dijo que me callara pero no le hice caso. Lo siento mucho.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. Kurt merece la pena, le quiero con toda mi alma y no pienso tolerar que nada nos separe.

- Me alegro mucho porque realmente los 2 hacen muy buena pareja. Bueno ... pues allá voy con la explicación. Verás yo estuve saliendo con tu padre al poco tiempo de nacer Cooper y a los pocos meses me quedé embarazada de ti.

- ¿Has dicho que saliste con mi padre al poco de nacer Cooper?

- Sí.

- Entonces ... ¿entonces Cooper es mi hermanastro?

- Sí. La madre de Cooper murió cuando nació Cooper. Yo trabajaba de enfermera y cuando tu padre tuvo a Cooper lo conocí pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Lo importante es que me quedé embarazada a los 3 meses de nacer Cooper y yo no estaba preparada para ser madre. Se lo comenté a tu padre pero él quería tenerte. Sé que suena mal pero es que empecé a sufrir una depresión que no podía quitármela. Finalmente decidí renunciar a tu custodia porque como te he dicho no había otra opción. Tu padre quería tenerte y no me dejaba que abortara o te diera en adopción. Tengo los papeles del médico por si no te fías.

- Lo-lo siento mucho pero quisiera verlos de todas formas.

- Entiendo.

Entonces ella me dio los papeles y evidentemente ella era mi madre y había renunciado a mi custodia.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- La verdad es que tienes razón. No hay excusa para haber estado tanto tiempo sin verte pero lo cierto es que a los 5 años logré quitarme la depresión y luego intenté buscarte pero tu y tu padre os habíais mudado y yo al haber renunciado a tu custodia pues no podían facilitarme la información sobre tu paradero. Luego fui ahorrando dinero poco a poco y finalmente contraté al detective y cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí ... en fin ya sabes el resto.

- Vale pero tengo una pregunta. Cuando me mudé a Lima hace casi 3 años la dependienta del videoclub le dijo a Kurt que habías estado viviendo allí.

- Verás Blaine ... es cierto estuve viviendo allí pero me ofrecieron un puesto en Arizona. Te juro que no sabía que ibas a ir a vivir allí.

- Bueno, pues básicamente creo que te he preguntado lo que quería saber salvo 1 cosa ¿Cooper sabe que somos hermanos de padre pero de distinta madre?

- No, no lo sabe. Era tan pequeño y tu padre decidió ocultarle que su madre había muerto. Simplemente los 2 acordamos que le diría que yo soy su madre y que también le abandoné a él.

- Ok. Entiendo. Mira, Eleanor, digo mamá lo siento mucho pero a pesar de lo que me has dicho tengo que estar completamente seguro de que lo que me has dicho es cierto así que tengo que comprobarlo. Espero que no te enfades.

- No, en absoluto hijo.

- ¿Ahora trabajas aquí?

- No, trabajo en Jersey City. Digamos que he ido dando tumbos para ver si te podía encontrar.

- Ya veo ... bueno mamá me voy.

- Bien.

- Ya te llamaré para volver a quedar.

- Ok pero toma mi número. Así ya no tendrás que molestar al detective.

- Perfecto.

Entonces mi madre me dio el teléfono y me fui de la cafetera y volví a casa. La verdad es que me había quedado bastante sorprendido con lo que me había contado. Por lo visto si es cierto papá me va a tener que dar ciertas explicaciones y lo peor es Cooper, el pobre no sabe que su madre murió. Yo, desde luego no puedo decírselo, primero porque no está confirmado por mi padre y segundo porque ese marrón se lo tiene que tragar mi padre ya que fue el quién le estuvo mintiendo sobre su verdadera madre. Lo que si que tengo claro es que voy a seguir tratando a Cooper igual aunque no compartamos madre, incluso si el fuera adoptado también lo haría porque me ha demostrado que me quiere y siempre está ahí cuando le necesito. Finalmente llegué a casa y empecé a contarle todo a Kurt.

- En definitiva cariño que supuestamente estaba depresiva y me estuvo intentando buscar sin éxito y ahora resulta que Cooper es mi hermanastro porque la mamá de Cooper murió cuando Coop nació.

- ¿Qué?

- Cariño tu ya lo sabías. No sé por qué te sorprendes.

- Sí, sabía que había estado depresiva pero lo de Cooper no lo sabía. Entonces ¿Cooper lo sabe?

- No, y de momento no voy a decirle nada. Primero quiero hablar con mi padre para ver si lo que mi madre es cierto y luego te todas formas le diré a mi padre que se lo diga porque yo paso de decírselo a Cooper.

- Pobre Cooper. Ha estado viviendo una mentira toda su vida.

- Ya. Yo entiendo que no se lo dijera al principio pero podría habérselo dicho más adelante.

- Pues sí. ¿Y cuando vas a ir a ver a tu padre?

- Al lunes que viene. Voy a hablar con Alan, mi sustituto para irme a Lima.

- Dirás irnos ¿no?

- Lo siento cariño pero prefiero hacer esto sólo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, mi amor, seguro. Por cierto cariño tenemos que poner la tele en 5 minutos que van a anunciar los nominados de los Tony.

- Vale pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿No puede esperar?

- No, es muy importante.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, mientras tu te has ido a hablar con tu madre me han dado esta notificación. Se va a celebrar un juicio contra mis agresores y tengo que asistir como testigo.

- ¿Y cuando es el juicio?

- En un mes.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Pues sí, se ve que les han entrado prisas.

- ¿Y cómo estás?

- Pues nervioso, la verdad.

- Normal, mi amor. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte ...

- Pues de momento vas a relajarte y vamos a ver la tele para ver si estás nominado.

- Vale, como quieras.

Entonces Kurt cogió el mando de la tele y empezó el programa en el que anunciaban los nominados a los Tony. Fueron nombrado distintas categorías y finalmente llegó la de mejor actor. Allí empezaron a decir los nombres de los nominados y en el último lugar dijeron mi nombre. Sidney tenía razón ¡Me habían nomiando para el Tony al mejor actor! Entonces me fijé en Kurt y le dí un abrazo y luego nos empezamos a besar hasta que nos fuimos a la habitación acabamos haciéndolo.


	17. Toda la verdad 2º parte

POV Blaine

Había llegado el Lunes y por fin me iba a reunir con mi padre para saber la verdad sobre mi abandono. Le comenté a Sidney que necesitaba irme y él me dio permiso para irme ese día. Me preparé la maleta y cuando iba a irme Kurt me paró.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Si, mi amor. Esto lo necesito hacer yo solo.

- Lo siento, yo ... solo tenía que preguntarlo.

- Y me alegro de que lo hagas. Por cierto quiero que prometas que vas a estar con Rachel o con Finn mientras estoy de viaje.

- Que sí, Blaine.

- Te llamaré cada día.

- Sí, nos conectaremos por Skype a la hora de comer y para cenar.

- Perfecto.

- Blaine.

- Dime.

- Te quiero mucho. Te voy a echar mucho de menos aunque nos llamemos todos los días.

- Lo sé, mi amor, yo también te voy a echar de menos.

Y entonces me acerqué a Kurt y le abracé y luego de di un beso.

- Bueno, me voy al aeropuerto que si no llegaré tarde al vuelo.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

- Sabes que si me acompañas no voy a poder despedirme de ti.

- Lo sé. Te quiero mucho Blaine. Cuídate mucho y come bien.

- Jejeje pareces a mi madre.

- ¿Y tu madre te hace esto?

Entonces Kurt se acercó y me dio un beso.

- Te quiero muchísimo Kurt Hummel.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Y entonces me fui al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegué me informaron de que mi vuelo se iba a retrasar 1 hora y entonces se lo dije a Kurt.

POV Kurt

Blaine me dijo que su vuelo se retrasaba y lo cierto es que no le presté mucha atención y es que últimamente no me siento muy seguro desde que me dijeron que tenía el juicio dentro de 1 mes. No se lo he querido decir a Blaine porque bastante ya tiene el pobre con el asunto de su madre. Hablando de Blaine, al final hice lo que me dijo y me fui a casa de Rachel.

- ¡Hola Kurt!

- ¡Hola Rachel!

- ¿Ya se ha ido Blaine?

- Sí, ya se ha ido a ver a su padre. Precisamente hace diez minutos que me ha dicho que su vuelo se retrasaba una hora. He intentado convencerle para que no pase por estos momentos solo pero ha insistido en que no le acompañara así que he decidido no molestarle.

- Bueno, la verdad es que puedo entenderlo un poco.

- La verdad es que me hubiera encantado volver a Lima, así hubiera visitado a mi padre y ya puestos estaría unos días fuera.

- ¿Es que odias Nueva York?

- No, pero es que ... verás, dentro de 1 mes se celebra el juicio contra mis agresores y tengo miedo de que puedan volver a pegarme.

- Kurt, tú solo evita ir a sitios con poca gente y sobretodo no ir solo por la noche.

- Si eso ya lo hago pero los nervios no se me quitan.

- Mira, si quieres puedes quedar conmigo o con Finn mientras Blaine no está en la ciudad. Así no estarás solo.

- Es lo mismo que me ha sugerido Blaine salvo que Blaine no sabe que no me siento seguro.

- Pues Kurt, tienes que decírselo. No puedes ocultarle algo así a Blaine.

- Tienes razón y no estoy ocultándole nada. Tan solo lo estoy posponiendo porque ahora está con el tema de su madre y no quiero agobiarle.

- Kurt, te aseguro que si se lo dices a Blaine no será ningún agobio para él.

- Bueno, ahora ya está. Cuando vuelva se lo diré y punto.

- Pues sí, ahora no hay otra. ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Sí, que voy a llegar tarde.

Y entonces Rachel se fue a Nyada mientras yo me fui a la universidad.

POV Blaine

Pasada la hora cogí el avión y llegué a mi casa a las 3. No le había dicho nada a mi padre sobre esta visita porque tal vez se podía temer algo y de esta forma le pillaría desprevenido y sería más difícil que me dijera una mentira. Entonces toqué la puerta y abrió mi padre.

- ¿Blaine, qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te alegras de verme?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero podrías haberme avisado. Por cierto ¿Y Kurt?

- Se ha quedado en Nueva York estudiando.

- ¿No estáis mal, verdad?

- No, papa. Los 2 estamos bien.

- Pero pasa Blaine. No te quedes ahí.

Entonces entre a mi casa y me fui a la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir ¿no deberías de estar de gira?

- Lo estoy. De hecho mañana me voy a San Francisco pero he decidido visitarte. Hoy tenía una actuación pero he dejado que mi sustituto actúe. Los jefes están contentos conmigo por lo que no me han puesto pegas.

- Normal, si tienen al próximo ganador de los Tony.

- Papá, que haya sido nominado es un milagro. Ganar el Tony sería como 10 milagros.

- Hijo, tú tienes mucho talento y sin duda alguna puedes conseguirlo.

- Puede que sí pero ahora no.

- Hijo, no pienses así.

- Papá, sólo soy realista. Nunca ha ganado un Tony un chaval de 18 años.

- Bueno pero las estadísticas están para romperlas ¿no?

- Sí, pero esto es muy difícil. De todas formas papá a pesar de que tenía ganas de visitarte vengo porque necesito respuestas.

- ¿Respuestas? No te entiendo hijo.

- Verás, papá. No te he comentado nada pero durante los ensayos que tuve antes del estreno empecé a notar que alguien me seguía y resultó que era un detective. Este detective me dijo quien era su cliente.

- ¿Quién es ese cliente? y ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Pues porque estaba controlado. Verás papá, el cliente es mamá.

- ¿Tú madre?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? Tú nunca la has visto.

- Sí, papá. Se llama Eleanor Anderson y trabaja en el hospital de Jersey. El caso es que me ha estado explicando las razones por las que me abandonó y quiero saber si me ha dicho la verdad. Dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Hijo ...

- Papá, por favor. Ella ha sido valiente contándomelo. No puedo decírtelo porque quiero asegurarme de que ella me dijo la verdad y si te digo lo que me dijo tal vez me puedas mentir y quiero saber la verdad.

- Está bien, hijo. Tu madre te abandonó porque no quería tenerte. Ella empezó a sufrir una depresión y no podía hacerse cargo de ti entonces me dejó que yo cuidará de ti.

- Osea que tenía razón ...

- Hijo pero por favor ¿estás seguro de que tu madre tiene buenas intenciones?

- Papá, ella estaba llorando cuando le dije por primera vez que no quería saber nada de ella y no creo que sea una buena actriz.

- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé. Una cosa más. Mamá me comentó que Cooper es mi hermanastro, no mi hermano ¿es eso cierto?

- Sí ...

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Cooper?

- Era muy pequeño y como su madre murió preferí que pensara que tuviera una madre viva.

- Pues tienes que decirle la verdad a Cooper. Yo no puedo ocultarle una cosa como esa. Así que tienes que decírselo. Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

POV Kurt

Después de terminar las clases me fui a comer y luego me fui a Vogue. No quise llamar a Blaine por si acaso todavía no había hablado con su padre y no quería ponerle más nervioso de lo que pudiera estar. En cuanto terminé mi trabajo en Vogue volví a casa y de repente me empezó a entrar miedo porque unos tipos se estaban acercando a mí. Al principio intenté tranquilizarme pensando en que tal vez simplemente eran 2 tipos que iban paseando por la calle pero entonces me vino a la mente la paliza que recibí y me fui corriendo hasta la casa de Rachel ya que estaba más cerca que la mía. Le toqué el timbre y ella me abrió enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

- Ra... rachel. Menos mal que te pillo en casa.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa Kurt?

- Acabo de volver de Vogue y cuando lo hacía he visto a unos tipos que me estaban siguiendo. Al principio pensaba que simplemente iban paseando pero entonces me he acordado de lo de mi agresión y me ha entrado miedo y he salido corriendo.

Entonces Rachel ma abrazó.

- Tranquilo Kurt, ahora estás a salvo.

- Odio estar así, Rachel.

- Lo sé, me lo imagino.

- Lo peor es que me temo que voy a estar así hasta que se celebre el juicio.

- Bueno, pues ... si quieres puedes quedarte aquí mientras Blaine está de gira.

- La verdad es que te lo agradecería mucho.

- Kurt pero no tienes que alarmarte. Para empezar ¿te has dado cuenta de si los tipos que te seguían han empezado a correr cuando lo has hecho tú?

- Pues no lo sé Rachel pero tampoco es para que me ponga a mirar a ver si es verdad si corren o no.

- Kurt, te lo digo como amiga. No puedes tener miedo sin justificación alguna y en este caso no sabemos si tiene justificación o no.

- Ponte en mi situación Rachel y ya hablamos si tú harías lo mismo que yo o no. Como se nota que no te han dado una paliza y has identificado a tus agresores.

- A ver Kurt, yo no te estoy diciendo que sea fácil y es normal que tengas miedo pero sólo te digo que tengas miedo cuando realmente veas que se pueda producir algo que te provoque ese miedo, no porque 2 chicos van por la misma dirección que tu.

- Pues parece que lo hayas dicho así.

- Pues lo siento mucho Kurt.

- Si no te importa me gustaría dormir.

- Vale, voy a prepararte la cama.

Y entonces Rachel me preparó la cama y me fui directo a dormir. En aquellos momentos no pensé en que no había llamado a Blaine.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me fui al salón y para sorpresa mía Blaine estaba sentado en una silla.

- Buenos días Kurt, ¡Sorpresa!

- Buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en San Francisco?

- Pues sí, pero hablé con mi Sidney y le pregunté si Alan, mi sustituto, podía sustituirme y Sidney aceptó sin problema.

- Pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Verás Kurt, ayer estuve llamándote por Skype y vi que no te habías conectado. Entonces llamé a Rachel y ...

- Ya te ha contado todo ¿no?

- Kurt ¿por qué no me lo has comentado?

- Pues ... yo quería que nada te molestase mientras tu estabas hablando con tu padre. Te juro que pensaba decírtelo cuando volvieras. Por cierto ¿qué tal fue con tu padre?

- Bueno ... bien. Eleanor decía la verdad.

- Osea ¿qué Cooper es tu hermanastro y su madre murió?

- Pues sí y sé que no me ha mentido porque él no sabía que iba a verle por lo que le ha pillado de improvisto y sé cuando miente y ayer no me mintió.

- ¡Guau que fuerte! ¿Y que vas a hacer con Eleanor?

- Supongo que intentar conocerla.

- Me alegro mucho por los 2.

- Sé que te alegras porque desde el principio siempre has querido que esto pasara pero no quiero que nos olvidemos de tu problema. ¿Tan mal estás?

- Ayer sufrí muchísimo cuando vi que me seguían los 2 tipos.

- Según Rachel no sabías si te seguían o no.

- Sí ... tiene razón.

- Mira cariño, yo creo que desde que sabes que tienes el juicio estás muy asustadizo y has perdido la confianza y seguridad que tenías y tienes que volver a recuperarla.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Pues vuelve a ir a clases de defensa personal y yo te prometo que nunca jamás voy a permitir que te ocurra algo ¿vale?

Y entonces Blaine empezó a cantarme "Not While I´m around"

**Blaine:**  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling  
I don't care, I've got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry  
Whistle, I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

- Gracias por cantarme eso Blaine pero esa frase que me has dicho no la vas a poder cumplir porque te vas a ir de gira.

- Verás cariño, en parte tienes razón pero yo ha hablado con Rachel y con Finn y ellos van a estar contigo todo el rato mientras estoy de gira y cuando no esté de gira no pienso separarme de ti ni un momento pero además por si fuera poco he hablado con Sidney y le he pedido que tengas un chofer para que te lleve a cualquier sitio que necesites y él ha aceptado.

- Blaine, no tenías que hacer esto.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tengo que asegurarme de que vas a estar bien durante mi ausencia.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti Kurt. Prométeme que hablarás conmigo cuando te sientas mal.

- Te lo prometo.

Y entonces Blaine se me acercó y me dio un beso y después nos fuimos a clase.


	18. El juicio

Gracias a todo por las review

olga moreno

La conversación entre Cooper y el padre de Blaine no la voy a poner en el fic ya que me centro en los Klaine aunque Cooper y Blaine hablarán de ello más adelante.

* * *

POV Kurt

Habían pasado varias semanas y lo cierto es que aunque me sentía algo más seguro no paraba de pensar en que los agresores podrían volver a hacerme daño. Blaine y Eleanor habían estado conociéndose todo este tiempo y parecen llevarse bien. Blaine me comentó que iba a ir conmigo al juicio para no sentirme sólo y que no iba a haber ningún problema. Faltaban 3 días para el juicio. Después de mi jornada de trabajo en Vogue volví a casa y allí me estaba esperando Blaine, quien estaba muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

- Verás Kurt yo ...

- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

- Me ha llamado Sidney hace 10 minutos. Me ha dicho que Alan se ha puesto enfermo y tengo que irme a Chicago mañana por la mañana. Sé que te prometí acompañarte al juicio pero no puedo hacer nada. He intentado convencer a Sidney para cancelarlo pero no he podido convencerlo mi amor. Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien. No pasa nada, en fin yo sabía que esto podía pasar.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿No me vas a decir nada más?

- Cariño, no puedo reñirte porque es trabajo de lo que estamos hablando.

- Kurt, cariño, si quieres lo dejo. Le puedo decir que me he puesto enfermo y ya está.

- Blaine, no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa. No voy a ir sólo. Ya llamaré a Rachel, a Finn y a tu madre para que me acompañen.

- ¿No te vas a enfadar, de verdad?

- No pienso enfadarme contigo, Blaine y no te preocupes por mí, que estoy bien. Además tengo a tu chófer que me lleva a todos los sitios.

- Está bien pero que sepas que si te encontraras mal ...

- Lo dejarías, vale pero estoy bien así que no te preocupes.

- Vale, pues a hacer la maleta Kurt. Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Entonces Blaine se fue a preparar la maleta y pensé en que de nuevo le había mentido a Blaine pero tal y como le había dicho no quiero que por mi culpa se meta en líos y creo que si estoy con Rachel, Finn y con Eleanor estaré bien. En cuanto Blaine terminó de hacer la maleta nos pusimos a cenar y luego a ver una peli.

AL día siguiente Blaine cogió el primer vuelo y se fue a Chicago. Cuando volví del aeropuerto me encontré con Eleanor en mi casa.

- Kurt ¿está mi hijo en casa?

- Se acaba de ir a Chicago.

- No lo entiendo ¿no se quedaba esta semana aquí?

- Sí , pero su sustituto se ha puesto enfermo y se ha tenido que ir esta mañana.

- Y justo ahora que se acerca tu juicio.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Cómo estás Kurt?

- Algo nervioso.

- Vamos Kurt. Puedes ser sincera conmigo.

- Estoy bien, ya sabes, los típicos nervios antes de un juicio.

- Kurt, por favor no me mientas. Pensaba que teníamos la suficiente confianza para hablar de todo. Sólo quiero que pienses en mí como tu suegra que te quiere mucho.

- Gracias señora Anderson.

- De señora Anderson nada, para ti soy Eleanor.

- Como quieras Eleanor. Pues en realidad estoy bien normalmente cuando estoy entretenido pero cuando estoy sólo pienso en los chicos que me agredieron.

- Siento mucho que te pase eso Kurt. No puedo imaginar como estará Blaine por haberse tenido que ir.

- Pues sí, me ha dicho que quería hacerse pasar como si estuviera enfermo pero no se lo he permitido.

- Has hecho bien Kurt. Mi hijo te quiere demasiado y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Oye Kurt, si quieres puedo quedarme contigo mientras Blaine no está en casa.

- Gracias Eleanor pero de verdad que no. Además trabajas en Nueva Jersey.

- Sabes que lo hago encantada Kurt. Me da igual estar unos días aquí en tu casa. Todo es poco para el chico que ha hecho que mi hijo sea tan feliz.

- Bueno, su padre y su hermano también lo han hecho feliz.

- Oye Kurt. Ya sé que mi hijo y tú estáis prometidos pero ¿habéis puesto una fecha para la boda?

- No, los 2 queremos disfrutar de la etapa de estar comprometidos.

- ¡Ay que lindos!

- En realidad Eleanor si que quisiera un favor. Quisiera que me acompañaras al juicio.

- ¡Por supuesto Kurt! Eso no hacía falta que me lo preguntaras.

POV Blaine

Cuando subí el avió para irme a Chicago estuve pensando todo el rato en Kurt y en lo mal que lo iba a pasar en su ausencia así que en cuanto llegué al hotel lo primero que hice fue llamar a Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

- Estoy en Chicago. Resulta que mi sustituto se ha puesto enfermo y tengo que actuar esta noche. Lo peor es que Sidney me ha dicho que cree que voy a estar toda la semana aquí por lo que me voy a perder el juicio de Kurt.

- Lo siento mucho. Debe de ser una auténtica putada.

- Pues sí que lo es.

- ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Kurt?

- Pues mal. Él me ha dicho que bien y que lo entiende pero estoy más que seguro de que se lo ha tomado mal. Por eso quería hablarte. Quería pedirte que cuidaras de Kurt en mi ausencia.

- Claro que sí Blaine. Ya viste como estaba hace un par de semanas. No me puedo imaginar como estará ahora que sabe que no estás a su lado.

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes.

- Está bien. Tu tranquilízate que voy a cuidar a Kurt ¿vale?

- Muchas gracias Rachel.

- De nada Blaine. Tan sólo quiero que me menciones cuando ganes el Tony.

- Por supuesto.

- Oye Blaine, te dejo que va a empezar la clase. ¡Mucha mierda esta noche!

- Gracias. ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces colgué y luego me puse a ensayar el musical.

POV Kurt

Después de mi charla con Eleanor me fui a clases y cuando terminaron las clases me fui a casa y allí me estaba esperando Rachel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? ¿Habíamos quedado?

- No, sólo pasaba por aquí para ver si te apetecía que comiéramos juntos.

- Ya ... ¿has hablado con Blaine, no?

- Sí, y quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte conmigo y con Finn hasta que el juicio termine. Lo de Blaine ha sido una putada para ti y para él y no debes pasar por esto sólo.

- Gracias Rachel y voy a aceptar tu oferta. Lo malo es que a lo mejor mi suegra me va a odiar porque me lo ha ofrecido antes y la he rechazado.

- No lo creo Kurt. Aquí lo único que importa es que tú estés bien. Tu suegra no se va a enfadar por ello, bueno, puede que un poco pero ella comprenderá que prefieras estar con nosotros que con ella sabiendo que ella vive en Nueva Jersey y yo sólo a 5 minutos de tu casa.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Entonces nos pusimos a comer y cuando terminamos cogí lo básico que iba a necesitar para los próximos días y me fui a casa de Rachel. Luego me fui a Vogue a trabajar. Cuando terminé de trabajar me puse a cenar y luego me fui directo a la cama.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 8:00 y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Blaine para ver cómo le había ido en la actuación de ayer.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hola mi amor!

- ¿Qué tal ayer en tu actuación?

- Bien ...

- No pareces muy contento.

- Es que ... me encantaría estar contigo en vez de estar aquí.

- Lo sé cariño pero tienes que hacerlo. Por cierto ya veo que has hablado con Rachel ...

- Cariño, sé que estás mal y tenía que asegurarme de que estés bien en mi ausencia.

- Gracias por hablar con ella.

- De nada. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Algo nervioso.

- Intenta tranquilizarte Kurt. Piensa que mañana se acabará todo.

- Sí, pero conforme pasa el tiempo estoy más nervioso.

- ¿Es a las 10:00,no?

- Sí.

- Cariño, intenta relajarte ¿ok?.

- Y tu intenta disfrutar de tus actuaciones ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Blaine, me voy a desayunar y luego me voy a clases ¿te llamo después?

- Vale. ¡Te quiero Kurt!

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Y entonces colgué y luego me fui a la cocina. Allí empecé a oler a café recién hecho y entonces vi a Rachel.

- Buenos días Kurt ¿Quieres café?

- Gracias pero prefiero un zumo. Si me tomo un café me va a dar algo.

- Como quieras. ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Bueno, he dormido a ratos pero bien.

- Me alegro.

- Acabo de hablar con Blaine. Le he visto mal.

- Normal, seguro que quería estar contigo ¿a qué sí?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Mañana tienes el juicio a las 10:00?

- Sí.

- Vale, porque Finn y yo te vamos a acompañar.

- Gracias. Por cierto también le dije a mi suegra que me acompañara.

- Vale.

- No le digas a ella que he dormido aquí ¿vale?

- Tranquilo, que no le diré nada.

Y tras decir eso desayunamos y luego nos fuimos a clase. Después de clase le pedí a Isabel que faltara al trabajo debido a que quería prepararme para el juicio y ella accedió a mi petición. La verdad es que aunque pensé que sería una buena idea quedarme en casa de Rachel fue lo peor que pude haber hecho y es que al no estar trabajando no paré de darle vueltas al juicio. Después de cenar me fui a la cama y me tumbé allí pero no podía dormirme. Entonces me tomé unos calmantes y por fin logré dormirme.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las 9 y cuando abrí los ojos vi que Blaine estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine?

- Buenos días cariño. ¿De verdad te piensas que me iba a perder este día?

- Pero entonces ...

- Alan se ha recuperado y va a actuar esta noche así que voy a estar a tu lado.

- Gracias cariño.

- De nada.

Entonces Blaine me besó.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Bueno, he tenido que tomarme unos calmantes para dormirme.

- Bueno, tu piensa que hoy se acaba esta pesadilla.

- Pues sí. Oye ¿Cuándo has llegado tú?

- Hace 15 minutos.

- Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría hablar contigo voy a ducharme que voy a llegar tarde.

- Vale.

- Por cierto cariño, quiero que sepas que ahora que estás aquí me siento más tranquilo y seguro.

- Me alegro que te sientas así gracias a mi.

Entonces me fui a la ducha y luego desayuné. Cuando terminé de desayunar vino Eleanor y luego todos nos fuimos al juzgado. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso. El juicio comenzó con el interrogatorio de los 2 tipos que me agredieron. Por supuesto ellos negaron que me dieron una paliza aunque por suerte para mí no tenían una cuartada sólida. Cuando terminó el interrogatorio me tocó subir al estrado para que comenzara mi interrogatorio. Antes de subir Blaine me cogió de la mano y me pidió que me tranquilizara. Finalmente subí al estrado y comenzó mi interrogatorio. Allí empecé a explicarles lo que me pasó aquella noche. Luego me preguntaron si estaba completamente seguro de si los tipos a los que habían interrogado fueron los que me dieron la paliza y entonces dije que sí porque a pesar de que era de noche y no veía muy bien pude escuchar perfectamente sus voces y son las mismas de la de los sospechosos que estaban en la sala. Tras mi interrogatorio el juez se fue a otra sala a deliberar sobre los testimonios que habíamos dado durante el juicio.

Pasaron 30 minutos y el juez salió con un veredicto. Entonces el juez dijo que consideraba a los sospechosos culpables. Entonces empecé a llorar de alegría porque se había cumplido justicia. Blaine se acercó a mí y me abrazó y luego me dio un beso. Después Rachel, Finn y Eleanor me abrazaron. Luego nos fuimos de allí. Por desgracia Rachel y Finn se tuvieron que ir a clase mientras que Eleanor decidió volver a Nueva Jersey para dejarme a solas con Blaine. Entonces Blaine y yo nos fuimos a casa y empezamos a besarnos hasta que al final acabamos haciéndolo.

La verdad es que esta semana había comenzado más bien mal pero al final todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Lo importante de todo esto es que esos tipos no me van a volver a molestar y ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de disfrutar con todos mis amigos y con Blaine.


	19. La decisión

POV Blaine

Había pasado 1 mes desde que se celebró el juicio de Kurt. Éste había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre desde entonces. Yo por mi parte aún continuaba de gira y aunque disfrutaba de las actuaciones me sentía solo puesto que Kurt siempre se quedaba en Nueva York. No quería decirle nada a Kurt porque no quiero que deje de ir a clase o falte a su trabajo.

Llegó por fin el Viernes y volví a casa. Cuando volví Kurt ya había preprarado la cena.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hola!

- Kurt, te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos.

- Cariño ... había pensado en que podrías venirte conmigo a San Francisco el próximo lunes.

- Cariño ... sabes que me encantaría pero el próximo día tengo una presentación en Vogue y no puedo ir aunque realmente me encantaría.

- ¿De verdad no puedes acompañarme? No quiero estar sólo tanto tiempo ...

- No puedo mi amor. Isabelle me ha ofrecido esta oportunidad y no quiero decepcionarla. Mira, si realmente no quieres estar solo tanto tiempo podrías decirle a tu madre que te acompañe.

- Supongo que se lo puedo preguntar aunque me haría mucha más ilusión ir contigo.

- Entiendo ... mira aprovecha y vete con tu madre. Así podréis pasar más tiempo juntos.

Entonces aunque no quería decírselo a Kurt al final tuve que decirlo.

- Sí, si tienes razón pero siento que estamos poco tiempo juntos.

- Cariño, las circunstancias son las que son. El hecho de que no estemos tanto tiempo juntos como quisieramos no significa que te vaya a querer menos.

- Ya, yo tampoco voy a dejar de quererte por estar menos tiempo contigo.

Y después de eso nos fuimos a cenar y luego me fui a dormir directamente. Al día siguiente aproveché que iba a estar con Kurt y pasé todo el día con él. Llegó el domingo e hicimos lo mismo.

Finalmente llegó el Lunes y me despedí de Kurt y me fui con mi madre a San Francisco. Durante el trayecto estuve pensando todo el rato en como me iba mi relación con Kurt. Cuando llegamos a San Francisco mi madre y yo nos fuimos al hotel y nos registramos. Después nos fuimos a la habtiación y entonces mi madre comenzó a hablarme.

- Hijo ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Has estado callado todo el vuelo y estás muy serio. Dime que te pasa.

- Se trata de Kurt.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- No nos hemos peleado. Ojalá lo hiciéramos.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Kurt y yo estamos mal. Apenas pasamos tiempo juntos y luego cuando intento que un día me acompañe a la gira enseguida me da largas. Comprendo que tenga trabajo pero aún así siento que está muy distante conmigo.

- Pero si el sábado se os veía bien cuando me pediste que te acompañara.

- Pues porque estamos intentando solucionar los problemas. Mamá, estoy muy preocupado. No quiero perder a Kurt y no sé qué más puedo hacer para que estemos bien.

- Cariño ... mira no te voy a negar que mientras estés de gira la situación no va a cambiar pero en cuanto se acabe la gira todo se solucionar.

- ¿Tu crees? ¿No lo dices por decir?

- Hijo, los 2 os queréis muchisimo y no hay ninguna duda que lograréis superar esta crisis.

- Mamá, hay veces que con el amor no es suficiente.

- Pero en este caso sí.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

- Pues claro que la tengo. Tú sólo preocupate por tu actuación y por pasártelo bien.

- Gracias mamá.

- De nada. Para eso están las madres. Ojalá hubiera cuidado de ti cuando te tuve.

- No importa mamá. Lo importante es que lo estás haciendo ahora y te lo agradezco.

- Gracias hijo.

- De nada mamá.

Después de esa charla mi madre se fue a hacer un poco de turismo mientras yo me fui a ensayar el musical. La verdad es que gracias al ensayo no estuve pensando todo el rato en cómo me va mi relación con Kurt. En la noche tuve la actuación y realmente me salió bien pero sin embargo no disfrute de la actuación porque me faltaba Kurt.

Después de la actuación me fui al hotel con mi madre y me fui directo a la cama.

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano de los nervios que tenía por la presentación y aparte no paraba de pensar en Blaine. Realmente no me estoy comportando bien con él pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Voy a intentar hablar con Isabelle después de la presentación para darle una sorpresa a Blaine. Realmente creo que necesitamos pasar más tiempo. Llegó la hora de la reunión y allí estuve exponiendo mis ideas. Lo cierto es que les gustaron mis ideas pero decidieron coger las ideas de Monica, una compañera mía. Después de la reunión me fui al despacho de Isabelle.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Isabelle?

- Claro. Kurt no te preocupes porque no hayamos escogido tus ideas. Realmente has estado genial en la reunón. Parecía como si hubieras estado allí toda la vida.

- Gracias pero no quería hablarte de eso.

- ¡Oh! y, ¿de que querías hablar?

- Verás Isabelle, quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Me gustaría que me mañana me dieras el día libre. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Blaine. Realmente la gira de Blaine no está pasando factura a nuestra relación y creo que si voy a verle mañan podria ayuda a mejorar nuestra relación.

- Por supuesto que te lo doy libre, Kurt.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, hoy has estado increible y realmente te lo mereces. No se lo digas a nadie pero a pesar de que estás de becario trabajas mejor que muchos de tu compañeros.

- Gracias Isabelle.

- De nada y procura arreglar tu relación con Blaine.

- Lo haré.

Entonces me fui del despacho de Isabelle y continué con mi jornada laboral. Cuando terminé de trabajar me fui a casa a reservar el billete de avión. Por desgracia no habían plazas hasta mañana a las 12:00 así que lo reservé de todas formas. Luego me fui a la cama y me puse a pensar en Blaine y en que me encantaría estar con él ahora mismo.

POV Blaine

Por fin terminé mi actuación y luego me fui al hotel. Entonces me fui a la cama y empecé a soñar cómo iba a ser mi vida en el futuro. En ese sueño yo tenía mucho éxito pero sin embargo mi relación con Kurt no iba bien. Entonces en el sueño empecé a pensar en que el éxito que estaba teniendo no merecía la pena si no estaba al lado de Kurt y entonces en el sueño me puse a cantarle a Kurt "Quiero ser tu" de Vega.

**Blaine:**

Tumbado mirando al techo  
observando la estrellas que caen del cielo y me pregunto a donde ira mi vida  
a parar, me voy durmiendo enciendo un cigarrillo en el intento de ver todo mas claro y me hago trizas al pensar que no hay nada mas después de ti no  
hay nada nada mas que hacer si tu no estas

Quiero ser tu que no ser yo ser solo uno hecho de dos aquí o allí donde tu estés tu esperaras yo esperare  
No hay nada mas después de ti...  
que hacer si tu no estas aquí cuidando de mi

Me pongo en pie despacio antes apago mi colilla con las manos camino mirando hacia atrás preguntando donde estarás y cuando no este que pensaras  
si no hay nada mas después de mi no hay nada nada mas dime que pensaras

Querrás ser yo quiero ser dos ser solo uno hecho de dos aquí o allí donde yo este quiero esperar tu espérame si no hay nada mas después de mi que hacer si yo no estoy ahí...cuidando de ti

Quiero ser tu que no ser yo ser solo uno hecho de dos aquí o allí donde tu estés tu esperaras yo esperare no hay nada mas después de ti...

que hacer si tu no estas aquí cuidando de mi  
cuidando de mi  
cuidando de mi...de mi.

Entonces me levanté a altas horas de la madrugada y me puse a hacer la maleta porque había tomado una decisión. No puedo seguir en el musical. Le diré a Sidney que Alan me sustituya en el resto de la gira porque no puedo estar más tiempo sin Kurt. Cuando empecé a hacer la maleta mi madre se despertó.

- Hijo ¿qué haces a estas horas?

- Me voy para casa. No puedo estar sin Kurt y no pienso perderle por culpa del musical. Para mi Kurt es lo más importante.

- ¿No puedes hacer esto más tarde?

- Tengo que irme ya.

- Está bien, te ayudaré con la maleta aunque pienso que no hace falta que dejes el musical.

- Tengo que hacerlo mamá.

Entonces nos pusimos a hacer la maleta y luego nos fuimos al aeropuerto y cogimos el vuelo para Nueva York no sin antes avisándole a Alan para que me sustituyera en el resto de la gira en San Francisco. De momento no le dije en el resto de la gira porque primero quería hablarlo con Sidney. Llegamos a Nueva York a las 8 de la mañana. Cuando aterrizamos me fui a casa mientras mi madre se fue para Nueva Jersey y cuando llegué a mi casa allí estaba Kurt durmiendo. Entre despacio poco a poco y le di un beso y enseguida se despertó.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cariño, he tenido un sueño esta noche que era horrible. He soñado que tenía mucho éxito pero que tu y yo nos estábamos distanciando cada vez más y no quiero que eso nos pase así que he decidido dejar el musical.

- ¿Qué has decidido qué?

- Sí, cariño. He dejado el musical por ti, porque no puedo estar sin ti. Me da igual tener todo el éxito del mundo si no puedo compartirlo contigo. Tu, Kurt Hummel eres lo más importante del mundo.

- Cariño ... no sé qué decir.

- Dime que estás contento por los 2 y que vamos a preparar los preparativos para poder casarnos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca he hablado más en serio Kurt.

- Está bien. Empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

- Te quiero muchísimo Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

- Por cierto cariño ¿qué tal la presentación?

- Bien aunque no han cogido mis ideas. Aún así a Isabelle les han encantado.

- Otra vez será cariño.

- Lo sé. Por cierto había reservado un ticket para ir esta noche a verte.

- Lo ... lo siento mucho. Yo solo quería sorprenderte.

- Da igual cariño. Por cierto y ¿ahora que vas a hacer?

- Pues he estado pensando y voy a componer canciones y las voy a enviar a compañías discográficas para poder grabar un CD.

- Cariño, ¿eres consciente de que si grabas el CD tendrás que hacer una gira?

- Sí, pero es más fácil que un musical. Me refiero a que podemos aprovechar cuando tu tengas vacaciones para ir de gira juntos mientras que con el musical no podemos planificar nada.

- Bueno ... vale ... ¿y que te ha dicho Sidney? ¿Te habrá puesto verde no?

- En realidad no se lo he dicho todavía. Le he dicho a Alan que me sustituya durante el tiempo que esté en San Francisco y cuando vuelva a Nueva York hablaré con él para que me sustituya.

- Cariño ¿entonces no lo haces por mi? Porque no quiero que luego me lo eches en cara.

- No, cariño. He decidido dejar el musical porque no puedo estar lejos de ti.

- Te quiero Blaine.

- Y yo a ti.

Y entonces nos empezamos a besar y acabamos haciendo el amor.

La verdad es que sabía que seguramente Sidney me iba a echar la bronca en cuanto le dijera que voy a dejar el musical pero va a tener que entender que para mi Kurt es lo primero. Para mi ya es un sueño que haya podido debutar en Broadway y aún encima haya triunfado como lo he hecho porque sin Kurt nada tiene sentido y no pienso que permitir que por culpa del musical mi relación con Kurt empeore.


	20. Los Tony

POV Blaine

Habían pasado unos días desde que decidí que había dejado el musical. Por suerte para mí Alan pudo sustituirme en lo que quedaba de gira en San Francisco. Llegó el domingo y sabía que iba a volver y que íbamos a tener un descanso puesto que al miércoles siguiente se celebraban los Tony.

Entonces me fui a su casa para comunicarle que voy a dejar el musical.

- ¡Hola Alan!

- ¡Hey Blaine! ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme sustituido.

- De nada. Ya sabes que lo hago encantado.

- Lo has hecho realmente bien en mi ausencia ¿sabes?

- Gracias ... pero ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Pues ... verás el caso es que te pedí que me sustituyeras porque estaba teniendo problemas con Kurt y es que con la gira apenas pasamos tiempo juntos.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Tiene que ver porque quería pedirte que me sustituyeras en el resto del musical, mejor dicho que seas el protagonista porque acabo de decidir que voy a dejar el musical, en realidad lo decidí cuando te pedí que me sustituyeras en San Francisco pero decidí esperar para contártelo.

- ¿En serio quieres renunciar?

- Mira Alan, normalmente no renunciaría al musical pero está afectando a mi relación con Kurt y no pienso tolerar que eso pase porque Kurt es el amor de mi vida y voy a casarme con él.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Sidney?

- No se lo he dicho todavía. Sólo quería saber si estás dispuesto a ser el protagonista.

- ¡Claro que sí! Muchísimas gracias pero ... pero ahora nos vas a dejar con un problema puesto que no tengo sustituto.

- En realidad lo tienes. He llamado a un viejo amigo que estuvo en el musical, Sebastian y le he comentado la situación y él me ha dicho que sí así que ...

- Sé que soy muy pesado Blaine pero muchas gracias de verdad.

- De nada. Bueno ... pues si me disculpas me voy a casa que he quedado con Kurt.

- Muy bien. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a probar a ver si puedo grabar un CD.

- ¡Mucha suerte con eso y con Sidney!

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Y entonces me fui de la casa de Alan. La verdad es que he tenido bastante suerte porque Alan no ha tenido problemas para que me sustituya como actor principal. Ahora sólo me falta convencer a Sidney de que contrate a Sebastian pero supongo que al verse tan mal por mi marcha lo tendrá que contratar. Luego me fui a casa y cuando llegué allí Kurt me estaba esperando con la comida hecha.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal con Alan?

- Perfecto. Ha accedido a ser mi sustituto. Ahora solamente tengo que hablar con Sidney para hacerlo oficial.

- ¿No crees que el hecho de que abandones el musical ahora, a 3 días del musical, te vaya a perjudicar para ganar el Tony?

- Honestamente, creo que sí que podría perjudicarme si tuviera opciones para ganar, cosa que no.

¿Por qué eres tan negativo Blaine?

- Se llama ser realista Kurt, que es distinto.

- Como tu quieras pero es lo mismo.

- Kurt, no quiero discutir por eso.

- Está bien. ¿Y qué tal con lo del CD?

- No puedo hablarte nada hasta que no lo tenga terminado.

- Así que ... hay algo.

- Bueno ... hay algo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

- Porque quiero que oigas mi primer single cuando lo tenga preparado.

- Y ... ¿te queda mucho para terminarlo?

- No, de hecho estoy casi a punto de terminarlo.

- ¡Guau! Si que vas avanzado con el single.

- Bueno ... es que cuando vives con la persona que te inspira todo sale muy fácil.

- Entonces ... ¿la canción va sobre mí?

- Sí, pero no te voy a decir nada más.

- ¡Venga Blaine! Dímelo, por fa ...

- No.

- ¡Va, Blaine! Cántame aunque sea es estribillo.

- Cariño, no pienso cantarte nada.

- Vale. Más te vale que el single sea bueno.

- Para eso tendrás que esperarte. Por cierto ¿y tú que tal en Vogue?

- Pues la verdad, algo raro. El ambiente está muy raro por allí.

- Espero que se solucione pronto.

- Yo también.

Y después de que Kurt me dijo eso empezamos a comer y luego me fui a la biblioteca.

POV Kurt

La verdad es que por una parte estaba contento de que Blaine haya decidido dejar el musical pero por otro me sentía mal porque no paraba de pensar de que lo había hecho por mi y a lo mejor esto me lo puede echar en cara así que como tenía muchas dudas sobre si decírselo o no a Blaine primero decidí hablar con Rachel antes de ponerme a trabajar en Vogue.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

- ¿Por qué supones que me pasa algo?

- Vale, lo siento.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. Estoy muy preocupado. Se trata de Blaine.

- ¿Otra vez estáis en problemas?

- No, que va si por ahora nos va de maravilla. Incluso estamos hablando de cosas de la boda y tal.

- ¿En serio? y ¿cuándo os casáis?

- No hemos puesto fecha todavía. Sólo estamos hablando de los invitados y la iglesia.

- ¿La iglesia? Yo pensaba que tu no eras católico.

- Y no lo soy pero por hacerle feliz a Blaine haré lo que sea.

- No lo entiendo, si parecéis tan felices ¿por qué estás preocupado por Blaine?

- Pues ... no se lo digas a nadie porque todavía no es oficial pero Blaine ha decidido dejar el musical por mi.

- ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

- Lo ha dejado porque dice que el éxito que está teniendo sin mi no significa nada y que no quiere que por culpa del musical nuestra relación se vea afectada.

- ¡Ay que romántico! Aunque yo me lo pensaría 2 veces antes de hacerlo.

- Ese es el problema. Que no lo ha pensado, simplemente lo ha decidido y ahora dice que va a hablarlo con Sidney y yo lo que temo es que el día de mañana se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho y me lo vaya a estar echando en cara.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. Tienes que hablar con él antes de que hable con Sidney.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí, tienes que hacerlo.

- Pues esta noche le diré a Blaine que lo recapacite. Me voy a trabajar que voy a llegar tarde.

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego! Luego me dices que tal te ha ido la charla con Blaine.

- Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

POV Blaine

Después de que se fuera Kurt aproveché para seguir un poco con el single que estaba preparando. Como no podía concentrarme me fui a dar una vuelta y entonces me encontré con Sidney en una cafetería y me invitó a a que me sentara con él así que fui y aproveché para decirle que dejaba el musical.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Estás nervioso por los Tony?

- La verdad es que no mucho. No creo que gane.

- Hijo, no digas eso porque estás nominado y eso significa que tienes opciones.

- Lo sé pero no me hago ilusiones.

- Bueno ¿entonces me confirmas que Kurt va a ir contigo a la ceremonia?

- Sí.

- Está bien.

- Verás Sidney, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

- Yo ... no sé muy bien como decirte eso ...

- ¿Quieres que Alan te sustituyas más veces?

- Casí. En realidad yo ... yo quiero dejar el musical.

- ¿Qué dices Blaine? ¿Es por el dinero? Porque si quieres te puedo pagar más.

- No es por eso Sidney.

- ¿Por qué quieres dejarnos?

- Porque por culpa del musical me estaba alejando de Kurt y no voy a tolerar eso.

- Si es por eso ya sabes que nosotros le dejamos a Kurt que se vaya contigo a la gira.

- Lo siento Sidney pero la decisión está tomada. Si no la hubiera tomado seguramente hubiéramos roto y ...

- Mira Blaine, te lo suplico, quédate con nosotros. ¿Sabes que ahora estamos en la mitad de la gira y que nos dejas sin el protagonista?

- En cuanto a eso Sidney Alan lo hará muy bien. He hablado con él y no hay ningún problema.

- Bueno, sí pero te olvidas que si pones a Alan de protagonista nos quedamos sin sustituto y no puedo permitirme no tener un sustituto.

- No te preocupes por eso Sidney. He hablado con Sebastian y le he pedido que sea el sustituto de Alan, claro está si tu quieres. Ya sabes que se sabe la obra así que no creo que haya un mejor candidato que él.

- Blaine ... en fin es tu decisión. Sabes que estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad. ¿Seguro que no puedo hacer nada para convencerte?

- Lo siento Sidney pero no.

- Y ... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Estoy terminando de componer un single y voy a llevarlo a las discográficas.

- Osea que prefieres sacar discos a los musicales ¿no?

- No es eso. Es que si saco discos tengo más tiempo para estar con Kurt que con los musicales y Kurt es mi alma gemela y no puedo estar con él si estoy de gira y jamás se me ocurriría pedirle a Kurt que dejara su carrera para que me siga ¿lo entiendes?

- Por desgracia sí.

- Entonces ¿no te vas a enfadar?

- Sí, pero como ya sabes Blaine, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti así que si esa es tu decisión la acepto. Dile a tu amigo Sebastian que tiene el puesto de sustituto.

- Vale.

- Y te voy a hacer un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Después de los Tony vamos a hacer una rueda de prensa en la que diremos que te has ido del musical por problemas personales y si te digo de hacerla después de los Tony es para que tengas opciones a ganarlo porque sabes si que dejas el musical seguramente no ganarás el premio.

- Gracias Sidney.

- Gracias a ti Blaine.

Y después de eso me fui de la cafetería y luego me fui a casa. Cuando llegaron las 9 Kurt volvió de Vogue y empezamos a hablar.

- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

- Kurt, ¿qué pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar de lo de que has decidido dejar el musical.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Entonces ¿has recapacitado?

- No, esta tarde he hablado con Sidney y se lo he dicho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Kurt, no tenía sentido retrasar una decisión que ya tenía tomada.

- Pero ¿por qué no has hablado conmigo primero antes de decirle nada?

- Pues porque ya hablamos y me apoyaste en su momento. ¿Es que no querías que dejara el musical?

- La verdad, no quería que lo dejaras.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- A ver Blaine, no es que no te apoye sino que yo quería que lo habláramos más detenidamente porque no quería que dejaras el musical por mi porque no quiero que luego me lo eches en cara.

- Mira mi amor, sí , he dejado el musical por ti pero sobretodo por mi, por nosotros. El musical nos estaba distanciando y no quiero que eso nos pase así que lo hice por nosotros pero créeme que es mi propia decisión, no porque tu me lo dijeras y jamás te lo voy a echar en cara.

- ¿Estás seguro entonces de tu decisión?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes que esto te va a perjudicar para los Tony?

- No hay problema con eso. Sidney me ha dicho que van a hacer una rueda de prensa después de los Tony para anunciar mi marcha del musical.

- ¿Entonces se lo ha tomado bien?

- Sí. Por cierto deberías de haber estado allí cuando se lo he dicho. Me estaba suplicando que me quedara y me estaba ofreciendo más sueldo o incluso me ha dicho que me daba lo que pidiera.

- Siento que hayas tenido que dejar el musical ¿lo sabes,no?

- Sí pero no ha habido otra alternativa.

- Anda vámonos a cenar fuera para celebrar que ya soy libre.

- Vale.

Y entonces Kurt y yo nos fuimos a cenar y después vimos una peli y luego nos fuimos a casa. Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el miércoles. Sidney había cumplido con su palabra y no había dicho a nadie que había abandonado el musical. Entonces llegó la hora de la ceremonia de los Tony y Kurt y yo fuimos allí. Allí empezaron a nombrar a los ganadores. Finalmente llegó la categoría en la que estaba nominado y tal y como yo me esperaba no conseguí alzarme con el premio. Una vez que terminó la gala Kurt y yo nos fuimos a casa. Antes de entrar Kurt me paró y empezó a hablarme.

- ¿Estás bien Blaine? Lo digo porque has estado callado todo el rato.

- Estoy bien, Kurt, de hecho más que bien porque he ganado la libertad oficialmente. Ya no tengo que preocuparme del musical y puedo estar contigo todo el rato.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Pues claro que sí. Kurt, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro ¿qué quieres?

- Quiero que cierres los ojos.

- ¿Qué sorpresa me tienes preparado?

- Ahh, si te lo digo ya no es una sorpresa. Tan sólo tienes que confiar en mi ¿lo harás?

- Claro que si.

Entonces Kurt cerró los ojos y abrí la puerta. Entramos a casa y luego dejé a Kurt sentado en el sofá.

- Cariño ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy aquí, Kurt. Tan sólo confía en mi.

Entonces me senté en la silla del piano y empecé a cantar el single Not Alone, el cual había terminado de componer en estos días.

**Blaine**

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

- ¡Guau Blaine! Eso ha sido ... ha sido maravilloso.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Me ha encantado cariño.

- ¿No me lo dices por decir?

- No, cariño, en serio me ha encantado.

- Vale, porque mañana voy a enviar el single a varias discográficas.

- Vale y ¿cómo lo has llamado?

- Not alone.

- Me encanta. Estoy seguro de que será un éxito.

- Eso espero.

Bueno, cariño aunque me ha encantado la canción estoy muy cansado. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- Vale.

Y entonces nos pusimos los pijamas y nos fuimos a dormir.

POV Kurt

Al día siguiente Blaine se fue durante toda la mañana a entregar la maqueta a distintas discográficas e incluso había mandado por Internet la maqueta. Mientras Blaine estaba enviando las maquetas me llamaron por teléfono para decirme que me habían despedido de Vogue porque al parecer habían despedido a Isabelle y al despedirla a ella pues aparentemente yo también iba con ella.

Llegó la hora de comer y Blaine vino muy contento.

- Cariño, ¿qué tal la mañana?

- Bien, he mandado la maquetas a varias discográficas y he tenido muy buenas vibraciones. Yo creo que llamarán pronto para que empiece a grabar el CD.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño.

- ¿Y tú que tal Kurt?

La verdad es que pensaba contarle a Blaine que me acababan de despedir de Vogue pero vi tan contento a Blaine que decidí no contarle nada y en esos momentos decidí que iba a hablar con Isabelle sobre mi despido a ver si ella podía hacer algo así que le mentí.

- He tenido una mañana normal cariño.

- Por cierto cariño mientras estaba enviando las maquetas he pasado por la 5º avenida y he visto la catedral de San Patricio y le he preguntado al cura por las fechas disponibles para celebrarse una boda y me ha dicho que en 3 semanas hay un hueco libre. Sé que es muy precipitado pero le he dicho que nos guardara el hueco. Si no estás de acuerdo vamos allí y anulamos la reserva. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿En serio sólo 3 semanas?

- Sí.

- Yo pensaba que en ese sitio por lo menos te podías esperar una lista de meses para poder casarse.

- Entonces ¿seguimos con esa fecha?

- ¡Sí! ¡Casémonos en 3 semanas!

- ¿En serio nos va a dar tiempo en organizarlo todo en 3 semanas?

- Tranquilo, que estás ante ti a un experto organizador de bodas. Cuando tenía 8 años empecé a organizar bodas con mis muñecos.

- Vale. Entonces ¡seguimos adelante!

- Sí.

La verdad es que quizás la fecha era algo precipitada pero yo creo que me va a dar tiempo a organizarla. Ya que parece que he perdido el trabajo de Vogue y no sé si voy a poder recuperarlo al menos tendré mi boda perfecta con mi novio perfecto, Blaine.


End file.
